


Right 'Til The End (Перевод)

by Seldereus



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (it's mild but it's there), 1970s, Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Bodyswap, Depression, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Peer Pressure, Racism, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Smoking, early days of queen, overreactions abound
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldereus/pseuds/Seldereus
Summary: В ужасе Брайан вскочил с постели. Собственное тело совершенно не слушалось его, он едва мог контролировать свои движения, однако всё-таки сумел добраться до двери и вывернул ручку. Ввалившись в ванную, Мэй тут же отодвинул стоящего перед зеркалом Фредди, игнорируя его испуганный вскрик.Из зеркала на него смотрел Роджер Тейлор.Или АУ, в котором участники Queen поменялись телами.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right 'Til The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779004) by [reinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinne/pseuds/reinne). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Никто уже точно не помнил, что послужило причиной очередной размолвки. Но наверняка это снова был какой-нибудь пустяк. Брайан вносил слишком много правок в новую песню Дикки, Роджер вёл себя отстранённо, очарованный какой-то длинноногой брюнеткой по имени то ли Рейчел, то ли Рене, то ли как там её звали, Фредди отпускал колкие критические замечания, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях.

Зато все точно знали, что барабанная установка теперь была разбросана по комнате, запущенная в полёт самым злым блондином во всей Англии. Листы с заметками Фредди, смятые в порыве гнева, устилали пол звукозаписывающей студии. Рейчел-Рене благополучно скрылась с места происшествия. Даже Дикки, сидевший обычно в уголке комнаты, сейчас решительно направлялся к Брайану, чтобы высказать ему в лицо всё, что он думает об этих его проклятых правках, пока Роджер разъярённо вопил где-то в стороне.

В студии воцарился полный хаос.

— Серьёзно, ты просто _невыносим_! — орал Фредди, перекрикивая своим мощным голосом общий гомон. — И как по-твоему нам теперь записывать эту хрень?!

— Ой, а ты у нас такой замечательный! — выплюнул Роджер, определённо не собиравшийся успокаиваться. — Никогда никого не слушаешь, только давишь постоянно, будто бы мы не…

— Чушь, дорогуша, полная чушь, — рявкнул Фредди.

— Да? — вмешался Брайан. — А что ты сказал о моём предложении по поводу бриджа? «Пустой бессмысленный визг», кажется, что-то такое.

— Ну, по-моему, он был прав, — уронил Джон, и в комнате снова поднялся крик.

Остаток дня группа провела ссорясь и ругаясь, так и не сделав ничего полезного. К тому моменту, когда споры сошли на нет и все собрались расходиться, воздух на улице уже давным-давно промёрз. К несчастью, в студию их привёз Джон, а последний автобус они пропустили. Выбора не было — пришлось снова лезть в одну машину. Воцарившаяся в салоне атмосфера была холоднее, чем Лондон в декабре.

Квартира Брайана была первой на очереди. Вылезая, долговязый гитарист нарочно пнул спинку сиденья барабанщика, выпустив саркастичное «Упс».

Следующими были Фредди и Роджер. Меркьюри вылез, не сказав ни слова, и направился к зданию, а Тейлор ещё некоторое время сидел в машине, возмущаясь, прежде чем, очевидно, понял, что ситуацию это вряд ли изменит, и вылез сам, хлопнув дверью определённо сильнее, чем следовало. Джон нажал на педаль газа как только Роджер сделал шаг, и ускорился, не оглядываясь.

Боже, _во что же_ он ввязался? Эта группа была просто катастрофой. Никто не мог разговаривать друг с другом, не срывая глотку каждые пять минут. Конечно, каждый из них обладал огромным талантом, но как Джон должен был проявлять свой, если Брайан и Фредди-Чёртов-Меркьюри брали все его песни и просто перекраивали их по-своему? Роджер со всеми его вспышками гнева был ходячей катастрофой, и Дикон был уверен: однажды он кончит тем, что сломает руку о стену или разнесёт всё их оборудование к чертям. Фредди был замечательным певцом, но что за вокалист стал бы отказываться от уроков, предлагаемых студией? Джон, может быть, не был так уж хорош в пении, но даже он точно знал, что без должных тренировок голос Фредди долго не протянет, и где они окажутся тогда?

Он всё ещё ворчал себе под нос, поднимаясь пятнадцатью минутами позже в свою холодную квартиру. Джон не раз становился свидетелем драк Брайана и Роджера, и попадать под горячую руку ему не хотелось. Обычно Дикки просто сидел в углу комнаты, ожидая, пока стычки утихнут, но сейчас он был невероятно зол. Своими мелкими перепалками они просто тратили его время и время всего бедного персонала студии, так и не приходя в итоге к компромиссу. Неудивительно, что они не могли сладить ни с одним из предыдущих басистов — они и сами с собой были не в ладах. Джон не мог этого вынести.

У него действительно не было выбора. Он определённо должен был уйти из группы. Погружённый в свои мысли, Дикон не заметил, как столкнулся с кем-то на лестничной площадке.

— Прошу прощения, — дежурно произнёс он и поднял глаза на свою соседку Миссис Финч. Это была странная старушка, давно вышедшая на пенсию и коротающая дни, слоняясь по окрестностям и философствуя о природе жизни. Конечно, она была интересной женщиной, пережившей две мировые войны и достаточно старой, чтобы помнить начало века, и всё же при виде её Джону становилось как-то не по себе.

— Нет-нет, это моя вина, — сказала Миссис Финч, поправляя шаль. — Вижу, ты витаешь в облаках!

Джон приподнял уголки губ. Старушка всегда слишком пеклась о его комфорте. — Пожалуй, да, — ответил он рассеянно.

Она уставилась на него, пристально смотря своими серыми глазами в его в глаза, так что Дикону пришлось отвести взгляд.

— Вы все немного потерялись, — вдруг сказала Миссис Финч, и голос её неожиданно зазвучал намного более старше её лет. — Но не переживай.

Взгляд под другим углом — вот всё, что вам нужно. Джон запустил руки в карманы, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть дискомфорт, поднимающийся в груди от слов старушки.

Да, он был скептиком и да, он считал её шарлатанкой, разбрасывающейся неопределёнными фразами, применимыми ко многим жизненным ситуациям, но в то же время не мог отрицать, что всё, сказанное ею сейчас, слишком точно соответствовало обстоятельствам.

— Хм-м-м, — протянул Джон. — Что ж, было приятно поболтать, Миссис Финч.

Он поспешил убраться оттуда так быстро, как только мог, ковыряясь ключами в замочной скважине и захлопывая за собой дверь квартиры. Дикки замер, тяжело дыша. Это определённо ничего не значило. Миссис Финч понятия не имела о том, что произошло между ним и группой. Она была просто жуткой старухой, пытающейся казаться мудрее, чем есть на самом деле.

Джон попытался отмести мысли о ней и о Queen в сторону, сделал себе тост с сыром (подумав о том, что ему всё-таки стоит пересмотреть свой рацион питания), принял душ и лёг в постель.

***

Сильный шторм прокатился над Лондоном в ту ночь. Такой бури город не видел десятки лет, и она, совершенно непредвиденная метеорологами, застала жителей врасплох, заставив людей прятаться от мокрого снега и ледяного дождя в своих домах.

А затем ураган растаял в воздухе, так же внезапно, как и появился, уступая место солнечному прохладному зимнему утру.

***

Брайан, как обычно, проснулся постепенно. Глаза его всё ещё были закрыты, и он нежился под тёплым одеялом. Слишком расстроенный произошедшим в студии, прошлой ночью он едва заснул, не в силах выкинуть из головы мысли о случившемся. Допоздна Мэй таращился в телик с кружкой чая в руках, стараясь игнорировать тоненький навязчивый голосок в голове, шепчущий _вот и всё. Ты зашёл слишком далеко. Теперь они точно отвернутся от тебя._

Брайан вдохнул и почувствовал лёгкое щекотание в груди. Он кашлянул, пытаясь прочистить горло, но это только усугубило ситуацию, и Мэй кашлянул ещё пару раз, прежде чем окончательно сдаться. Кажется, он заболел.

Брайан, наконец, открыл глаза, и внезапно зуд в груди перестал казаться такой уж большой проблемой.

Дубового книжного шкафа, стоящего рядом с его кроватью, не было на месте. Исчезла и прикроватная лампа, а окно, находящееся обычно у изголовья, заливало комнату солнечным светом откуда-то слева. Но всё это были мелочи.

_Он не видел._

Брайан поднёс ладони к лицу и принялся яростно тереть веки, принимая сидячее положение. Он тёр так сильно, что перед глазами на секунду потемнело. Мэй поморгал, но зрение так и не вернулось. Он видел нечёткие очертания мебели в комнате, однако все детали расплывались, будто бы он пытался смотреть телевизор через помехи.

Брайан часто задышал, чувствуя накатывающую волной панику, и щекотание в груди вернулось. Где, _чёрт подери_ , он находится? Его похитили? Повредили ему зрение, сильно ударив головой? Внезапно в сознании всплыли воспоминания о том, как вечерами он иногда уезжал на машине за город, чтобы просто полюбоваться ночным небом. Он не мог представить, что больше никогда не увидит звёзд. Не мог.

Брайан посидел так ещё немного, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Странно, но это раздражающее ощущение в груди помогло больше всего. Оно было настолько неестественным, что когда его дыхание сбилось, Мэй просто не мог не сконцентрироваться на нём. Это его успокоило.

Итак, теперь необходимо было найти выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Он ещё раз прокрутил в голове все факты. Окно находилось не в том месте — это точно была не его квартира. К счастью, он мог видеть достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить разбросанную по полу кучу одежды. Брайан наклонился и поднял первый попавшийся предмет. Поднеся вещь к лицу, он принялся разглядывать её.

Хах. Это был один из тех мерзких пиджаков, которые носил Роджер.

_Роджер._

Брайан ещё раз внимательно осмотрелся вокруг. Это была комната Роджера. Во всяком случае, теперь похищение можно было исключить.

Неужели Брайану стало настолько плохо, что Тейлор привёл его к себе, чтобы только он выспался? Мэй не чувствовал похмелья, он абсолютно точно помнил, что не пил вчера. И это, в конце концов, всё ещё не объясняло потерю зрения.

Брайан запустил руку в волосы, и внезапно его сердце снова бешено заколотилось в груди. Вместо пышных кудрей под пальцами он почувствовал гладкие прямые пряди. А его волосы _никогда_ не были прямыми. Даже тогда, когда он попытался их выпрямить (и дал себе зарок больше никогда не повторять таких ошибок). Его волосы никогда не были _такими_ прямыми.

Он поднёс одну прядь к глазам, тщетно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Отрицать было бессмысленно. Его волосы были светлыми.

Не может быть. _Не может быть._

В ужасе Брайан вскочил с постели. Собственное тело совершенно не слушалось его, он едва мог контролировать свои движения, однако всё-таки сумел добраться до двери и вывернул ручку. Ввалившись в ванную, Мэй тут же отодвинул стоящего перед зеркалом Фредди, игнорируя его испуганный вскрик.

Из зеркала на него смотрел Роджер Тейлор.

— О нет, — пробормотал Брайан, и Боже, как же странно звучал его голос. — О, Господи, о, Господи…

— Эм, — произнес Фредди даже более неуверенно, чем Мэй.

— Боже мой, нет, — продолжал тот, поднося свою (роджерову?) руку к лицу.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не я! — нервно выкрикнул Меркьюри. Брайан, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Он едва мог разглядеть его лицо, но даже плохого зрения хватило, чтобы понять — вокалист был полностью охвачен паникой.

— Фредди? — спросил Мэй, всё ещё не привыкший к новому звучанию своего голоса. — Или… Не Фредди?

— Не Фредди! — снова закричал тот, и Брайан мог поклясться, что увидел в его глазах слёзы. — Это Дикки!

— Дикки! — облегчённо выдохнул Мэй. — Это Брайан!

— Брайан, — рассеяно повторил Дикки голосом Фредди. — Что же нам, чёрт возьми, делать?


	2. Глава  2.

— Ещё раз, — Брайан хлопал дверьми шкафчиков, тщетно пытаясь найти чай. — Ты высадил Фредди и Роджера, а затем отправился к себе домой, где встретил ведьму?

— Она моя соседка, не ведьма, — уточнил Дикки. — И да, всё так и было.

— Ты точно уверен, что больше ничего не произошло?

— В сотый раз повторяю: да, Брайан, — Джон провёл языком по зубам. Ощущения во рту были странными и изрядно мешали, но он не был уверен, стоит ли озвучивать это вслух. Ведь Фредди всё время так стеснялся своих зубов — прятался за чашками чая или листами бумаги и никогда широко не улыбался на фотографиях. Дикки чувствовал себя некомфортно, и дело было не только в новом голосе — в том, как двигались его губы и как язык каждый раз спотыкался о передние зубы. Он мог слышать, как шепелявит и оговаривается. Брайан, однако, тактично не обращал на это внимания.

— И что бы это могло быть? — пробурчал Мэй себе под нос. Он имел привычку иногда рассуждать вслух о собственных проблемах, о которых остальные понятия не имели. Брайан всё ещё рылся в шкафчиках, и Дикки, сжалившись, наконец, над ним, встал из-за стола, легонько оттолкнул его в сторону и достал заварку.

— Спасибо, — облегчённо вздохнул Мэй, бросая презрительный взгляд на коробку с чайными пакетиками. — Ну и дерьмовое же у Роджера зрение. Ни черта не вижу.

Джон хотел отойти, пропуская Брайана к чайнику, но не рассчитал и со всей силы впечатался плечом в угол кухонного шкафа. На какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что он вот-вот, наконец, проснётся, однако ушибов на его теле и без того было уже более чем достаточно, чтобы полностью опровергнуть теорию о том, что происходящее — всего лишь кошмарный сон.

— Ну, вряд ли мы сможем во всём разобраться в ближайшие пять минут, — рассудил Дикки. — К тому же, я думаю, гораздо важнее то, что законные владельцы этих тел сидят сейчас в наших квартирах и, должно быть, не понимают, что происходит.

Брайан на секунду замер. Эта мысль ему в голову не приходила.

— Ты прав, — произнёс он. — Итак, кого мы навестим первым?

***

Фредди не замечал ничего необычного до тех пор, пока поздним утром не вышел из спальни, намереваясь сварить кофе. Тогда-то он и обнаружил, что находится не в своей квартире.

Тут всё начало вставать на свои места. Волосы, обычно едва доходившие до плеч, щекотали лопатки. Рот был  _неправильным_  — слишком маленьким и закрытым. Меркьюри поднял руки и принялся разглядывать ладони.

Это были не его руки.

Не то чтобы он собрался паниковать, но сердце вдруг бешено заколотилось в груди, лоб покрылся испариной, а пальцы, чужие, никогда ему не принадлежавшие пальцы, задрожали.

Фредди хмыкнул, вслушиваясь в свой голос. Даже такого короткого звука хватило, чтобы понять: что-то не так. Он звучал неестественно и напряжённо, будто бы что-то застряло в горле. Меркьюри в нерешительности открыл рот:

_— Бойтесь меня, ничтожные лю…_

И тут же осёкся. Звучало жалко и даже как-то болезненно. И хотя рассудком Фредди понимал, что вокруг творятся вещи и посерьёзнее, услышав такую резкую перемену в голосе, ощутил острое чувство утраты.

По щекам потекли слёзы, и он быстро смахнул их.

Меркьюри услышал стук в дверь (в дверь квартиры Джона. Это была квартира Дикки), но предпочёл проигнорировать его. Кого бы там ни принесло, он не был сейчас готов к встречам.

Однако стук не утихал. Напротив — в дверь замолотили с новой силой, и в конце концов в квартиру ввалился Роджер.

Фредди подпрыгнул от неожиданности и поспешно вытер лицо ладонями, пытаясь скрыть накатывающие снова слёзы, однако получилось у него откровенно плохо. Что ж, он хотя бы попытался.

— Здравствуй, дорогуша, — протянул он, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу бодрости. Тут он вдруг вспомнил, что вообще-то не выглядит как Фредди Меркьюри, и, не желая вызывать лишних вопросов, звонко рассмеялся. — То есть я имел в виду не  _дорогуша,_  — затараторил он. — Фредди, должно быть, на меня плохо влияет, знаешь…

— Я знаю, что это ты, Фреддс, — перебил Роджер. — С нами случилось тоже самое. Я, кстати, Брайан.

— О, — выдохнул Фредди, — Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Я уж думал, что с ума схожу, — он спотыкался на шипящих. Было сложно привыкнуть к новым ощущениям во рту.

— Я тоже. — Брайан кивнул. — Я бы приехал раньше, но был слишком занят тем, что паниковал, так что не сразу вспомнил, что ты здесь один.

— А что с Роджером? С Дикки?

— Дикки, как ты, наверное, догадался, поменялся телами с тобой, — ответил Брайан. — Он поехал проведать Роджера. Мы подумали, увидеть себя со стороны было бы слишком…

Фредди представил вдруг, каково это — встретиться с самим собой, и дёрнулся. Ситуация и так была до ужаса неправильной, а худшему ещё только предстояло случиться.

— Что это? — прошептал Меркьюри. — Что произошло?

Брайан лишь пожал плечами. Мэй выглядел странно. Он держался куда более напряжённо, чем Роджер обычно, и Фредди будто бы смотрел на Тейлора, однако что-то в нём было не так.

Меркьюри вскочил.

— Должно быть хоть какое-то объяснение, — затараторил он. — Давай же, Брайан, ты у нас всезнайка. Что это? Параллельные вселенные? Тайный правительственный эксперимент? Нас накачали наркотой? — паника снова начала подниматься в груди.

— Случилось то, что случилось, — Мэй снова пожал плечами. — Остаётся только надеяться на то, что всё также быстро вернётся на круги своя.

— Очень оптимистично, Брай, — съязвил Фредди. Он попытался вдохнуть, но обнаружил, что воздуха не хватает. Боже, да что с ним происходит? Меркьюри никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного. Мысли проносились в голове с бешеной скоростью, и, как бы он ни старался, не мог ухватиться ни за одну из них. Не зная, как побороть накатившие эмоции, он поднёс ко рту руку и прикусил запястье.

— Эй! — воскликнул Брайан, бросаясь к Фредди, и упал на пол рядом с ним. — Эй, прекрати. Всё хорошо, Фреддс… Дыши… — он обвил руками его плечи, и Меркьюри зарылся носом ему в шею.

Он пах мылом, сигаретами и кремом после бритья — он пах Роджером. Фредди прижался к нему сильнее и закрыл глаза, уносясь мыслями в те далёкие вечера, когда они с Тейлором лежали дома, смеясь и обнимаясь после бурных ночей в пабах.

Это помогло ему немного успокоиться. Дыхание постепенно выровнялось, и Меркьюри наконец готов был принять тот факт, что на самом деле обнимает Брайана (хотя всё ещё со страхом гнал от себя мысли о том, что сам находится в теле Дикки).

Он выпрямился.

— Я в порядке, — тихо произнёс Фредди.

— Хорошо, — мягко ответил Брайан, настороженно глядя на него. Внутреннее напряжение Мэя всё ещё никак не вязалось с обычным выражением лица Роджера. — Мне позвонить домой? Узнать, как там остальные?

Фредди снова представил, как увидит себя со стороны, и у него скрутило живот. Это было определённо гораздо страшнее, чем просто смотреть в зеркало.

— Да, — произнёс он наконец, надеясь, что голос его прозвучал убедительно. — Звони.

***

Стоя перед дверью квартиры Брайана, Дикки долго колебался, прежде чем набрался смелости войти внутрь.

По правде говоря, он с гораздо большей охотой отправился бы вместе с Мэем. Это и было их изначальной идеей, но Брайан тут же отмёл её, аргументируя это тем, что тогда им придётся выбирать между Фредди и Роджером, и, кого бы они ни выбрали, второй останется наедине с собой, полный ужаса, запертый в чужом теле. Тогда, исходя из предположения о том, что они поменялись телами попарно, Джон вызвался проведать Фредди, с которым, на самом деле, был более близок, но и тут Мэй не согласился с ним — слишком странно, проснувшись не в своём теле, ещё и наблюдать потом себя со стороны. И не то чтобы он был не прав, однако Дикки всё равно предпочёл бы навестить Меркьюри.

Джон страшился того, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, встретив Роджера. Тейлор был непредсказуем. На репетициях в Дикона постоянно летали барабанные палочки только из-за того, что он говорил что-то, что не нравилось Роджеру, или из-за того, что слишком замедлял темп во время игры на гитаре, или, в конце концов, просто потому, что барабанщик был не в настроении. Роджер лез в драку с амбалами на две головы выше, абсолютно не заботясь о собственной безопасности или хотя бы о безопасности окружающих, и даже в свои двадцать всё ещё закатывал истерики. И что же в таком случае с ним произойдёт, когда он проснётся и обнаружит, что превратился в гребаного астрофизика?

Конечно, Джону могло повезти. В конце концов, внутри всё ещё мог оказаться Фредди, и тогда им лишь придётся столкнуться с неловкой ситуацией созерцания собственных тел, что, несомненно, стало бы шоком для обоих, однако, зная рассудительный и спокойный характер Меркьюри, Дикон был уверен — он справились бы.

Джон закусил губу, колеблясь. Он всё же чувствовал, что за дверью Роджер. И сколь бы пугающим Тейлор ни был в определённые моменты, он всё равно оставался ласковым, добрым и заботливым. Именно Роджер приложил все усилия для того, чтобы Дикки чувствовал себя комфортно в первые дни пребывания в группе, и именно Роджер перекрикивал Брайана и Фредди, когда Джон не мог докричаться до них сам. Может, прошлой ночью они и поругались, но Тейлор всё ещё оставался его другом, и Дикон просто не мог оставить его одного. Он не простил бы себе.

Дикки собрал волю в кулак и постучал, наконец, в дверь. Ответа не последовало, и он попробовал снова.

Когда никто не подошёл и в третий раз, Джон начал беспокоиться. Он вытянул из кармана запасной ключ, который Брайан оставил в квартире у Фредди и Роджера, открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь.

Хотя на дворе стоял полдень, здесь всё ещё было темно, шторы в гостиной были задёрнуты, и вся квартира была погружена в звенящую тишину.

Паника в груди росла. Роджер наверняка слышал, как Джон открывает дверь, но до сих пор не появился. Дикон прошёл глубже внутрь и заметил, что дверь в спальню была закрыта. Он повернул ручку и сторожно заглянул в комнату.

Оказалось, особых причин волноваться не было — тело Брайана растянулось поперёк кровати, ноги свисали на пол. Он спал без задних ног.

Джон не смог сдержать улыбку. Последние несколько дней Мэй был особенно напряжённым, что, в общем-то, никого не удивляло — все знали о его проблемах со сном. Должно быть, его тело было сильно истощено, несмотря на нового владельца.

Дикки тихо прошёл в комнату и потряс друга за плечо.

— Роджер, — мягко произнёс он. — Просыпайся.

Тот застонал, переворачиваясь на бок, и приоткрыл глаза. Сонный, расслабленный и лишь слегка раздражённый внезапным пробуждением, он ещё не заметил ничего необычного.

— Фредди? — промямлил он. — Что происходит?

Джон замер, осознав, что не знает, с чего начать. Он не подумал о том, что будет делать, если застанет Роджера спящим. Ему придётся либо объяснять всё самому, либо ждать, пока тот не осознает, что его длинные ноги свисают с кровати, а голова покрыта мягкими кудрями.

— Послушай, Роджер, — осторожно проговорил он. — Пожалуйста, не паникуй. Кое-что произошло.

Тейлор уже проснулся окончательно и попытался было сесть, но Джон положил руку ему на плечо и толкнул обратно. Он хорошо помнил, как сам проснулся утром, спокойный и безмятежный, до тех пор, пока не сел в кровати и осознал, что всё его тело было отвратительно, до ужаса неправильным.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Джон.

— Фред, ты меня пугаешь, — тут Роджер нахмурился. — Я, — он потёр горло — должно быть, начал осознавать, что с голосом что-то не так. — Что случилось? — рука его всё ещё оставалась на шее.

— Я не Фредди, — выдохнул Джон. — Я Дикки.

_— Что за хрень ты нес…_  — Роджер осёкся, прочищая горло, и провёл языком по зубам.

— Это произошло со всеми нами, — пояснил Джон. — Я не знаю как, пожалуйста, не спрашивай. Мы просто проснулись не в своих телах.

Тут он заметил в глазах Тейлора зарождающуюся панику, ту самую, с которой столкнулся сам и ту самую, которую видел в глазах Брайана утром в ванной. Роджер оставил шею и теперь ощупывал лицо, постепенно переходя на волосы. Он задохнулся, когда пальцы зарылись в тёмные кудри.

— Всё хорошо! — поспешно проговорил Дикки, надеясь, что Тейлору удастся избежать тех ужасных ощущений, с которыми столкнулся он, проснувшись утром в одиночестве. — Всё хорошо, успокойся…

— Успокоиться?! — перебил Роджер и вскочил так резко, Джону пришлось отпрыгнуть, дабы избежать удара в нос. Тейлор уставился на свои длинные, слишком длинные ноги, а затем медленно перевёл взгляд на руки. — Это бэд трип. Это грёбаный бэд трип…

— Нет, — настаивал Дикки. — Мы записывались в студии вчера. И сильно поругались. Я отвёз вас с Фредди домой. Вы никуда не ходили.

Роджер уставился на него, в надежде, что Дикки вот-вот рассмеётся и скажет «Да шучу», но тот молчал. Тейлор снова зарылся пальцами в волосы Брайана и уткнулся лбом в колени. Он заскулил, и Джон почему-то вспомнил, как они с Фредди орали друг на друга перед выходом на сцену. Не зная, что сказать, Дикки просто положил руку на плечо Роджера, успокаивая его, и не убирал до тех пор, пока тот не выпрямился.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Тейлор.

Джон приподнял брови. У Роджера случались срывы и похуже только из-за того, что автобус опаздывал, а это была самая странная вещь, когда-либо с ними происходившая, и с ней он справился гораздо лучше Дикки, который добрых двадцать минут потратил, плача в одиночестве, пока не пришёл Брайан.

— Ты уверен? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ты-то как, Дикс? — Роджер уставился прямо Джону в глаза, так, будто бы видел его насквозь. — Ты разбудил меня. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. Рядом с тобой, наверное, никого не было…  _Ты_  в порядке?

Дикки отвёл взгляд. Он почувствовал себя невероятно виноватым в том, что ещё недавно боялся встречи с Роджером, и ему стало стыдно за все мысли, приходившие в голову вечером накануне.

Проснуться не в своём теле и осознать, что это происходит наяву, было просто ужасно. И хотя Тейлора даже не было рядом с ним в тот момент, он, в отличии от Брайана, решил поинтересоваться его состоянием.

— Нет, — почти шёпотом ответил Джон.

Роджер подался вперёд и притянул его к себе. Объятие вышло неловким — оба ещё толком не привыкли к своим новым телам, однако Дикки почувствовал себя лучше, и в голову даже пришла мысль, что скоро всё наладится. Так хорошо он чувствовал себя впервые за несколько недель, и поэтому вцепился Роджеру в спину, как в спасательный круг.

Тишину разорвала трель телефонного звонка, раздавшаяся где-то в гостиной.

— Это, наверное, они, — Дикки отстранился. — Брайан сказал, что позвонит.

Роджер попытался встать, однако, видимо, сильно недооценил рост Мэя, поскольку тут же повалился на пол, потеряв равновесие.

_— Блять!_  — выругался он.

И с этого момента, казалось, дела пошли на лад. Джон впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулся, смеясь над комичностью ситуации. Роджер был похож на маленького жирафа, ещё не до конца разобравшегося в своих ножках.

Тейлор перекатился на спину и уставился на Дикки, и на какое-то мгновение Джону показалось, что он перегнул палку и разозлил Роджера. Однако губы того растянулись в широкой улыбке, и он тоже звонко рассмеялся.

Они не успели к телефону вовремя.


	3. Глава 3.

Они договорились встретиться в кафе неподалёку.  
  
Дикки и Роджер добрались первыми, главным образом потому, что за рулём был Роджер. Он и раньше любил быструю езду, но сейчас гнал так, что Джон просто умолял его сбавить скорость. Тейлор ещё не привык к длинным ногам Брайана, а потому буквально вдавливал педаль газа в пол. Но его, кажется, не особо это заботило. Да, он ехал чуть быстрее обычного, однако со зрением Мэя можно было об этом не беспокоиться. Роджер чувствовал себя героем какой-нибудь красочной рекламы. Всё вокруг приобрело чёткие очертания, яркие цвета завораживали своей красотой. Тейлор даже почти не моргал, стараясь уловить побольше деталей. Ему всё ещё не нравились глупые кудряшки и слишком высокий рост Брайана, но к этому, чёрт возьми, он мог привыкнуть. Он абсолютно не волновался о безопасности, ускоряясь, потому что мог видеть на мили вперёд.

  
Гораздо труднее было ходить пешком. Было сложно контролировать эти дурацкие длинные ноги, и Роджер уже успел пару раз хорошенько приложиться лбом о дверной косяк. Из-за непривычно высокого роста каждый подъём сопровождался головокружением, будто бы он забрался слишком высоко и грозился вот-вот упасть. Он неуклюже переставлял ноги, мёртвой хваткой цепляясь периодически за плечо Дикки. Тот не возражал, просто останавливался и ждал, пока Роджер его отпустит.  
  
Тейлору было ужасно неловко, но это было всё же лучше, чем постоянно спотыкаться и падать.  
  
Кафе, которое они выбрали, было обставлено довольно просто: несколько столиков, хаотично расставленных по залу и расположенные у стен кабинки. Дикки и Роджер устроились в одной из них, усевшись друг напротив друга (при этом Роджер сильно ударился коленом об стол. К тому моменту, как тело Брайана было возвращено законному владельцу, на нём было больше повреждений, чем на персике из «Теско»*).

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Они уже почти выпили кофе, заказанный из вежливости, когда Фредди и Брайан, наконец, подоспели к ним. Роджер выпрямился, увидев, как они вошли, а Джон стёк по сидению и притворился, что ещё не заметил их. Тейлор не винил его. Ему и самому было некомфортно.  
  
_Он_ вошёл внутрь, помахал им и направился к кабинке. Это было _его_ тело — его лицо, его волосы, его одежда (хотя Брайан и выбрал самые уродские вещи, которые только нашёл в шкафу). Конечно, Роджер видел себя в зеркало, он даже видел себя на видео. Но сейчас всё обстояло совсем иначе: это был живой человек, выглядящий в точности как он. Мэй подошёл к ним и сел рядом с Дикки.  
  
Брайан-Роджер старался не смотреть ему в глаза, вперившись взглядом куда-то в грудь и медленно поднимаясь выше, будто бы боялся того, что может увидеть. Роджер не мог винить его за это.  
  
— Итак, — начал Фредди, нарушая возникшее молчание. — Что нам делать?  
  
Тут все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Брайана.  
  
— Ну, — тот нахмурился. — У меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать всё как следует, но я точно уверен, что никакого научного объяснения случившемуся нет. Разве что массовая галлюцинация.  
  
— Не, — возразил Роджер, и Мэй впервые осмелился посмотреть на него. — Слишком сюрреалистично.  
  
— Тогда остаётся только магия, — пробормотал Фредди. Как и Брайан, он старался не смотреть на своего двойника, но при упоминании колдовсива его глаза внезапно заблестели.  
  
— В любом случае, сейчас есть вещи и поважнее, — продолжал Брайан.  
  
Дикки усмехнулся.  
  
— Важнее, чем то, что я превратился в певца с Занзибара?  
  
— Да, Джон, — ответил Мэй, и в его голосе зазвучали нотки раздражения. — Сегодня суббота. А в понедельник у нас запись в студии.  
  
— О, — охнул Роджер.  
  
— Да, — пробубнил Брайан. — И едва ли из меня получится хороший барабанщик.  
  
Тейлор вспомнил своё прослушивание в «Smile», когда первым делом он начал настраивать барабаны, и Мэй спросил, что он делает. Гитарист был прав — они в полной заднице.  
  
— Можно сказать, что мы заболели, — предложил Дикки.  
  
— Это может и сработает в первый раз, но мы не можем позволить себе потерять контракт. И если мы не выясним, как всё вернуть…  
  
За столом снова повисло молчание.  
  
Официантка, воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре, подошла принять заказ.  
  
— Так, — Джон задумался. Как и Фредди, он всё ещё оговаривался, но его дикция постепенно улучшалась. — Мне, пожалуйста, сэндвич с ветчиной, сыром и помидорами.  
  
— А может, не стоит? — перебил Фредди. — У тебя непереносимость лактозы, помнишь?  
  
— Ах да, — протянул Дикки, стремительно краснея. Официантка смерила его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. — Тогда… Заварное пирожное? — Меркьюри покачал головой. — Ростбиф. Я буду ростбиф. — Фредди кивнул, и Роджер подавился смешком. За годы совместного проживания с ним он научился определять, какие продукты содержат молоко, но Джону явно предстояло ещё многому научиться.  
  
— А я буду сэндвич с ветчиной, сыром и помидорами! — просиял Фредди, и Дикки кинул на него обиженный взгляд.  
  
— Я буду бургер, — произнёс Роджер.  
  
— Нет, не будешь, — неожиданно встрял Брайан.  
  
— Чего? — Тейлор резко развернулся, чувствуя, как ярость закипает в груди. Как _смеет_ Мэй указывать ему?  
  
— Ты не будешь есть мясо. В меню есть пирог с сыром и шпинатом. Возьми его, он вегетарианский.  
  
Роджер сжал кулаки. Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать Брайану пару ласковых, но почувствовал, как чья-то рука легла на плечо, обернулся, сталкиваясь с умоляющими глазами Джона, и передумал, лишь одарив Мэя убийственным взглядом.  
  
Тот его проигнорировал.  
  
— Два пирога, пожалуйста, — сказал он официантке. Та смущённо покосилась на Роджера, записала заказ и удалилась.

— Я не ребёнок, Брайан, — процедил Тейлор. — Я сам могу заказывать чёртову еду.  
  
Мэй закусил губу. Он выглядел пристыжено.  
  
— Знаю, прости. — произнёс он. — В другой ситуации я бы ничего не сказал, но вегетарианство действительно важно для меня. Ты сам волен выбирать, но одна мысль о том, что мясо побывает в моём желудке… — Брайан скривился, и Роджер почувствовал укол вины. Он и не подумал о том, каково будет Мэю видеть себя, поедающим мясо. — Можешь на время отказаться от мясных продуктов? Пока мы не разберёмся со всем… С _этим_.  
  
Тейлор заколебался, разрываясь между гордостью и сочувствием к другу.  
  
— Не веди себя, как придурок, — наконец ответил он. — И хорошо, я обещаю не есть мясо.  
  
— Спасибо, Родж, — искренне поблагодарил Брайан. — Прости, что вёл себя как придурок.  
  
Дикки заёрзал на сидении.  
  
— Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом? — сказал он. — Ну, о том, чего стоит или не стоит делать, пока… Это не закончится.  
  
За столом внезапно повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
— Лично мне всё равно, — Роджер пожал плечами. — Разве что нам всем лучше пока воздержаться от секса.  
  
По столу прокатился одобрительный ропот, и Дикки снова залился краской. Было забавно наблюдать за пристыженным лицом Фредди, потому что обычно, когда дело доходило до подобных разговоров, Меркьюри первым, не считая, разве что, Роджера, вызывался проветрить своё грязное бельишко.  
  
— Кроме вегетарианства, Роджер, не мог бы ты отказаться от сигарет? — произнёс Брайан. Он выглядел немного встревоженным — должно быть, думал, что просит слишком много. Возможно, так и было, но тело Мэя, в отличие от тела Роджера, не было зависимо от никотина, так что тот мог бы и занять свои руки чем-нибудь другим. Тейлор кивнул, и Брайан вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Фред, можешь не принимать наркотики? — тихо попросил Дикки, сжимая кулаки в карманах брюк.  
  
— Конечно, Диккс, — улыбнулся тот. — У меня нет особых предпочтений, кроме, разумеется, непереносимости лактозы. На самом деле ты можешь употреблять молочные продукты на свой страх и риск, но потом, скорее всего, пожалеешь об этом.  
  
Они были прерваны подоспевшей официанткой. Она поставила пироги перед Брайаном и Роджером, снова одарив последнего смущённым взглядом.  
  
— Сейчас принесу остальное, — тихо сказала девушка.  
  
Мэй набросился на еду, тогда как Роджер лишь с печалью осматривал свою тарелку.  
  
— Попробуй, Родж, это вкусно, — подбодрил Брайан.  
  
Тейлор с опаской откусил кусочек пирога и, к своему удивлению, нашёл его очень даже вкусным. Он, вообще-то, не любил шпинат, но блюдо ему действительно понравилось (и он уж точно не собирался говорить об этом Брайану).

Официантка тем временем принесла всё остальное, и Фредди испустил какой-то даже непристойный стон, откусив свой сэндвич.  
  
— Сыр _охренительный_! — проурчал он, набивая полный рот.  
  
Роджер усмехнулся.  
  
— Дикки, расскажи всем то, что рассказал мне с утра, — произнёс Брайан, возвращаясь к теме разговора. — Про твою соседку.  
  
Тот хмыкнул в знак согласия — он всё ещё жевал ростбиф. Проглотив, наконец, еду, Джон высказал свои подозрения по поводу причастности к этому неподдающемуся логике происшествию Миссис Финч.  
  
— В таком случае, надо её навестить, — заключил Фредди, когда Дикки закончил объяснения. — Если есть хоть малейший шанс… В любом случае, делать нам больше нечего.  
  
Роджер вдруг представил, что будет, если они не смогут вернуться в свои тела. Представил, как стареет в теле Брайана, слишком высокий и несуразный, представил, что никогда больше не сможет играть в группе. Он вздрогнул.  
  
Ему не хотелось озвучивать это вслух или даже просто задумываться об этом, но с ним определённо было что-то не так. Это ощущение преследовало его с самого утра, с тех пор, как он проснулся. И хуже всего было то, что Роджер не мог понять, в чём именно заключается проблема. Он просто чувствовал себя немного отстранённым, будто на секунду отставал от остального мира.  
  
Тейлор никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Как будто бы ему сделали переливание крови не той группы, и теперь его организм вынужден был бороться с этим. Он не знал, испытывают ли остальные тоже самое, боялся заговаривать об этом и чувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. Стареть в теле Брайана — это одно, но это навязчивое чувство… Он просто должен был вернуть своё тело, и как можно скорее.  
  
Они расправились в едой так быстро, как только смогли. Фредди оплатил заказ, торжественно объявив, что будет только рад отпраздновать самый лучший сэндвич, который он когда-либо пробовал.  
  
Затем все благополучно сгрузились в машину Брайана, которую Роджер вёл от самого его дома.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Родж, будь аккуратнее, — осторожно попросил Мэй.  
  
— А может, ты сядешь за руль? — тот, наконец, вышел из себя, сытый по горло постоянным контролем. Просьба не есть мясо — это одно, но сейчас Брайан попросту обращался с ним, как с ребёнком. — Кстати, как вы сюда добирались?  
  
— На автобусе, — сухо ответил тот. — Я не поведу с таким зрением, и я не могу поверить, что _ты_ водишь.  
  
— Знаешь, если бы ты просто попросил, я бы сказал, где лежат очки, — рявкнул Роджер, завёл резкими движениями машину, будто бы та его чем-то обидела, и выехал с парковки.  
  
Брайан оставался невозмутимым, что только распалило Тейлора. Ну конечно, Мэй считал его ни на что не способным и с чего-то решил, что он никогда не обращался к окулисту.  
  
— Ты не водишь в очках, — буркнул Брайан.  
  
— А мне и не надо, — процедил Роджер. — Я вижу машины, вижу дорогу, просто знаки читать не могу. Но кому они вообще нужны?  
  
Брайан замолк. Остановившись на светофоре, Тейлор бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и столкнулся с собственными голубыми глазами, обеспокоено смотрящими на него.  
  
— Прости, — вдруг сказал Мэй сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Уже второй раз он разговаривал с Роджером как с ребёнком, и сейчас тот не был так милосерден.  
  
— Почему ты всё время ведёшь себя как придурок? — ответил он. Где-то глубоко в душе Тейлор надеялся, что Брайан тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и что он не был так одинок.  
  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул тот, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Но я почему-то всё время на взводе.  
  
Роджер посмотрел на него ещё раз, а затем, когда светофор загорелся зелёным, перевёл взгляд обратно на дорогу.  
  
— Тебе просто нужна сигарета, — пробормотал он.  
  
Брайан ничего не ответил, и остаток пути они ехали в тишине.

— Вон она, — Дикки указал на сидящую на лавочке старую леди, когда они подъехали к дому, и Роджер остановил машину. Старушка, как и любая уважающая себя пожилая леди, была одета в пальто и шляпу и не представляла из себя ничего примечательного. За исключением, может быть, того, что она просто сидела — не читала газету, не вязала, даже не кормила голубей. Просто сидела и будто бы кого-то ждала.  
  
— Это _она_? — воскликнул Фредди. — Брайан, это же та самая…  
  
— Я знаю, — перебил тот.  
  
Дикки оглянулся на них.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил он.  
  
— Мы столкнулись с ней, когда выходили из дома, — объяснил Меркьюри. — Она улыбнулась нам, так, будто бы знала что-то, чего не знаем мы, и потом… Что она сказала, Брай?  
  
— «Удачи, мальчики», — тихо ответил Мэй.  
  
Фредди кивнул.  
  
— Мы думали, ты её знаешь, — он посмотрел на Джона.  
  
— Ну, мы перекидывались парой слов, но не более, — ответил тот и тяжело вздохнул. — Надеюсь, мы не похожи на сумасшедших, — он открыл дверь и вылез из машины. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
  
Джон направился к старушке и остановился прямо перед ней, нависая. Роджер вдруг занервничал, представив, как всё это выглядит со стороны: четверо крепких молодых людей окружили хрупкую пожилую леди. Он оглянулся по сторонам и с облегчением обнаружил, что улица была пуста.  
  
— Мы знакомы? — коротко спросил Джон.  
  
Старушка внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы. Как ни странно, взгляд её всё время был прикован к Дикки, а на Фредди, который _на самом деле_ выглядел как её сосед, она не смотрела вообще.  
  
— Да, — наконец сказала женщина.  
  
Такой краткий ответ раздражал. К тому же, судя по словам Меркьюри, они никогда раньше не встречались, так что она вряд ли могла действительно знать его.  
  
Джон пришёл в ярость.  
  
— И? — закричал он. — Ничего больше сказать не хотите?  
  
— А что я должна говорить? — спокойно спросила та. — Вы получили то, что хотели. Теперь у вас есть возможность узнать друг друга получше.  
  
—  _Вы_ это сделали! — воскликнул Брайан.  
  
— Сделала что? — спросила старушка, и у Роджера сложилось впечатление, что она _абсолютно точно_ знает, о чём они говорят, и просто ходит кругами.  
  
— Это не смешно, — прокричал Джон. — Верните всё обратно, _сейчас же_!  
  
— О, я не могу, — ответила женщина. Её, кажется, совсем не волновал их враждебный настрой. — Нет, единственный способ вернуться — прийти к пониманию.  
  
— Да что это, чёрт возьми, значит? — громко возмутился Роджер, игнорируя недовольные лица людей, начавшие появляться в окнах.  
  
— Вы уничтожите группу, — произнесла старушка. — Все ваши ссоры рано или поздно приведут к этому. Я очень привязалась к тебе, Джон, и не могла смотреть, как ты покидаешь друзей.  
  
Фредди, Роджер и Брайан разом обернулись на Дикона, съёжившегося и почему-то покрасневшего.  
  
— Что сделано, то сделано, — продолжила тем временем женщина. — Это древняя магия, и я в любом случае не смогу ничего изменить, даже если захочу. Вам всем необходимо научиться понимать друг друга, иначе вы так и останетесь в чужих телах до самой старости, — с этими словами она поднялась на ноги и вежливо кивнула. — А сейчас, молодые люди, прошу меня простить. Я опаздываю на обед с внуком.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, они расступились, пропуская её, и потом долго смотрели ей вслед, пока она не скрылась за углом здания.  
  
Затем Роджер вновь повернулся к Джону, и даже не пытаясь скрыть, что очень расстроен происходящим, спросил тихим голосом:  
  
— Ты собирался уйти из группы?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tesco — торговая сеть в Великобритании.


	4. Глава 4.

— Роджер, — произнёс Джон, глядя на барабанщика, который мрачнел с каждой секундой. Внезапно страх, который он испытывал утром, вернулся, и Дикон, как ни старался, не мог придумать себе оправдания. Теперь, когда Роджер был выше Джона, он казался ещё более пугающим, а Фредди и Брайан сверлили его нетерпеливыми взглядами, ожидая объяснений.  
  
Дикки открыл было рот, но слова вдруг застряли в горле.  
  
— Эм… — начал он. — Я…  
  
— Это правда? — спросил Брайан. — Ты действительно хотел уйти?

— Я просто… — Джон сглотнул и опустил взгляд, уставившись в землю, лишь бы только не видеть растерянные и разочарованные лица друзей. — Я подумывал над этим, — наконец выдавил он. — Иногда. Мы ведь ничего толком закончить не можем. Вы только и делаете, что ругаетесь…  
  
Роджер прервал его.  
  
— Знаешь, ты тоже бываешь придурком!  
  
Это было невыносимо. Тейлор снова вышел из себя, и доказывать ему что-то сейчас было бесполезно — это только ещё больше разозлило бы его.  
  
— Роджер, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что сидение в углу и редкие замечания не идут ни в какое сравнение с криками и крушением аппаратуры.  
  
Барабанщик замолчал, поражённый резкостью Джона, и уставился на него обиженным взглядом.  
  
— Послушайте, — произнёс Дикон, внимательно глядя на Фредди, который выглядел скорее обеспокоенным, чем расстроенным. — Теперь это в любом случае не важно. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на том, как вернуть всё назад, и это означает, что мы должны попробовать…  
  
— Да пошло оно, — выпалил Роджер, и Джон снова перевёл на него взгляд. Тот выглядел определённо более разозлённым, чем того заслуживала ситуация, но печаль в его голосе постепенно вытесняла гнев. Дикон внезапно пожалел о своих резких словах, однако всё же не думал, что мог _настолько_ ранить Тейлора. В конце концов, они перебрасывались выражениями и похуже.  
  
Роджер тряхнул головой, заставив кудряшки Брайана забавно подпрыгнуть, а затем, ни сказав ни слова, направился к машине. Мэй смерил Джона неодобрительным взглядом и последовал за ним, оставив Дикона наедине с Фредди.  
  
— Извини, — произнёс Дикки на автомате, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
  
— Не нужно, — ответил тот, и хотя его голос звучал уже бодрее, в нём всё ещё слышались печальные нотки. — Я всё понимаю.  
  
Дальнейший разговор был прерван Роджером, который сигналил из автомобиля, прорезая тишину улицы.  
  
— Я должен… — протянул Меркьюри.  
  
Джон вдруг почувствовал, как щёки заливает краской. Ну конечно, Фредди предпочёл бы быть с Роджером.  
  
— Без проблем, — бросил он небрежно.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, дорогуша, — успокоил Меркьюри и поспешил вернуться к машине, чтобы Тейлор перестал наконец шуметь.  
  
Джон не сомневался в том, что Роджер будет в порядке. В конце концов, рядом с ним были два его лучших друга, которые смогут в случае чего прийти на помощь.  
  
Будет ли сам Джон в порядке? В этом он не был так уверен.

***

  
  
Все выходные Дикки провёл дома, лишь один раз выйдя в супермаркет за едой для новой диеты. Обычно ему было хорошо в одиночестве, но сейчас, когда он застрял в чужом теле и понятия не имел, как вернуть своё, а остальные не хотели идти на контакт, всё было по-другому. Всё воскресенье он думал о магазинчике Фредди и Роджера. Они как раз обычно торговали в это время, и Джону было интересно, что они делают сейчас. Как справляются с тем, что Фредди теперь выглядит по-другому? Подменяет ли Брайан Роджера, или тот работает сам?  
  
Тот факт, что остальные трое были близки между собой, обычно не беспокоил Джона, но сейчас он просто не мог выбросить его из головы. Он пытался отвлечься, играя на басу, читая или работая над звукоусилителем, которым занимался помимо игры в группе, но образ удаляющегося Фредди никак не хотел идти из головы.  
  
Джону отчаянно хотелось найти себе занятие получше, но по наступлении понедельника он, как обычно, пришёл в студию. Он надеялся, что ему повезёт, что Роджер за выходные пришёл в себя и теперь они смогут вернуться к вопросу о том, как вернуть всё на свои места.  
  
Джон опоздал, вспомнив лишь в последний момент о том, что теперь, в силу резких изменений во внешности, его водительские права были недействительны. К счастью, объясняться перед другими ему не пришлось. Когда он вошёл в студию, Норман, их менеджер, багровея от злости, орал на Брайана за разбитую Роджером барабанную установку. Мэй лишь сжимал кулаки и смотрел на него так, будто желал ему мучительной смерти. Тейлор же, вышедший в этот раз сухим из воды благодаря столь удачному стечению обстоятельств, стоял в сторонке и с довольным лицом наблюдал за происходящим.  
  
Все затихли, когда вошёл Джон. Роджер повернулся в его сторону, и Дикон увидел, как озорные огоньки в его глазах внезапно потухли, сменившись печалью. Джон хотел было извиниться, но слова почему-то застряли в горле.  
  
Норман внимательно оглядел его, и Дикон попытался припомнить, что обычно делал Фредди, чтобы успокоить менеджера. Все они прекрасно знали, что Норман ненавидит Меркьюри больше всех на свете, а Джону не хотелось, чтобы на него кричали.  
  
К счастью, Норман только окинул его взглядом и вернулся к диалогу с Брайаном.  
  
— Ты ходишь по _очень тонкому льду_ , Тейлор, — злобно прорычал он, сведя вместе большой и указательный пальцы, так, словно хотел показать, насколько тонким был этот самый лёд. — Вы не сможете играть на новой барабанной установке, пока не расплатитесь за ту, которую разбили, так что вам, ребята, лучше поскорее найти себе подработку.  
  
Он ещё раз смерил Джона презрительным взглядом, а затем вышел из комнаты, оставив музыкантов наедине с Роем, их звукооператором.  
  
Как бы неприятно ни было Брайану за то, что его только что незаслуженно обругали, он, кажется, почувствовал облегчение. Одно из главных препятствий было устранено без каких-либо усилий: ему не нужно было теперь играть на барабанах.  
  
Джон ощущал, как взгляд Фредди прожигает затылок, но всё ещё не осмеливался поднять глаза. Как бы некомфортно ему ни было, он хотя бы понимал, как вести себя с Брайаном и Роджером. Каково было Фредди, он не представлял.  
  
— Ну, и что планируете делать? — мягко спросил Рой. Он понятия не имел о том, что музыканты находились не в своих телах. Его совсем не расстроила выходка Нормана — менеджер регулярно устраивал сцены.  
  
На несколько секунд в студии повисла тишина. Ребята переглядывались друг с другом, но никто не решался открыть рот. Наконец, Фредди предложил:  
  
— Может, если мы не можем записать партию ударных, поработаем над припевами? — сказал он, внимательно глядя на остальных.  
  
Брайан и Роджер кивнули, неожиданно приободрившись. Затем Фредди перевёл взгляд на Джона, который внезапно осознал, что тот имел в виду не главную партию, а те куски бэк-вокала, которые они записывали втроём, а потом дублировали плёнку ещё добрую сотню раз.  
  
Фредди просил Джона _спеть_.  
  
Не то чтобы тот никогда раньше этого не делал. Он честно выполнял свою работу на концертах, и даже иногда участвовал в записях, но в то же время прекрасно понимал, что до них троих ему далеко. Джон не был певцом. Он понятия не имел, как работает голос. Нет, он, конечно, не был так уж глуп и понимал, что помимо тела Фредди он также получил вдобавок и его превосходные вокальные данные, но он совершенно не знал, что с ними делать. Внезапно перед глазами возникла картинка Роджера, падающего на пол, запутавшегося в ногах Брайана. Боже, неужели Джона сегодня ждёт тоже самое?  
  
Он осознал, что молчит уже слишком долго. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, Джон кивнул.  
  
А что ещё ему оставалось делать? Остальные и так его ненавидели, и он не хотел снова провоцировать их. Он просто пойдёт и постарается сделать всё как надо. Может, никто и не услышит.  
  
Джон проигнорировал мерзкий посмеивающийся голосок, раздавшийся в голове. Роджер и Брайан, конечно, пели великолепно, но сама идея того, что их голоса могут перекрыть голос Фредди, была смехотворной.  
  
Джон шагнул в сторону, пропуская остальных к звукозаписывающей будке. Ему нужен был воздух. Пока Брайан с Роджером устраивались, он отошёл в маленькую кухоньку в конце коридора и принялся заваривать чай.

Он как раз помешивал кипяток, когда почувствовал, как в комнату кто-то вошёл. Дикки обернулся и увидел Фредди, стоящего в его собственном теле и глядящего до боли знакомыми любопытными глазами.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Меркьюри.  
  
— Конечно, — Джон моргнул, чувствуя, что голос звучит неестественно высоко.  
  
Фредди нахмурился — он тоже это заметил.  
  
— Послушай, Дикки, — начал он. — Прости, что ушёл тогда. Я не должен был.  
  
Джон на секунду замолчал, растерявшись.  
  
— Ты о чём? — спросил он.  
  
— О субботе! — пояснил тот, удивлённый тем, что Дикон не понял его. — Мы же просто бросили тебя. Это было ужасно. Прости, Дикки, мне так…  
  
— Всё в порядке, — оборвал Джон. — Это мне должно быть стыдно за то, что я хотел уйти, — не зная, что ещё добавить и чем занять руки, он отхлебнул чай из кружки. И тут же сплюнул в раковину, осознав, что добавил в напиток молоко. _Опять._ Дикон покраснел от смущения.  
  
— Дикс, — мягко произнёс Фредди, — Не нужно извиняться. Тебя никто не держит насильно, — он тяжело вздохнул. Новость о твоём уходе стала для нас ударом. Это было бы огромной потерей для меня, Дикки, правда, так что я надеюсь, что ты сможешь дать нам шанс… Но если ты действительно хочешь уйти, то возражать я не стану.  
  
Джон уставился на него в изумлении, не зная, что ответить. Фредди говорил искренне, так, словно бы действительно не хотел, чтобы он покидал их.  
  
Быть новеньким всегда было неловко. Брайан и Роджер играли в одной группе уже долгие годы, а Роджер и Фредди жили вместе и того дольше. Джон увидел их на сцене в университете и не успел и двух слов сказать, как его пригласили на прослушивание. Дикон с горечью осознавал, что до него группа сменила уже около трёх басистов, и думал о том, что его наверняка тоже скоро выгонят, найдя кандидатуру получше.  
  
И эти мысли заставили принять решение уйти гораздо легче. Но Фредди говорил сейчас вполне серьёзно, и это при том, что он был самым придирчивым из всех. Если кто и принял бы решение выставить Джона, то это точно был бы Меркьюри.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался? — тихо спросил Дикки.  
  
— Конечно, дорогуша! — воскликнул Фредди. — Разумеется! Без тебя мы бы вообще не справились.  
  
— Но Брайан и Роджер…  
  
Фредди махнул рукой, прерывая его.  
  
— Забей, — сказал он. — Они оттают.  
  
Джон закусил губу, и Меркьюри цокнул языком.  
  
— Ну иди сюда.  
  
И неожиданно притянул его к себе, обнимая.  
  
Объятие это было неловким, Дикки ощущал, как его собственные волосы щекочут лоб, и даже после душа у Фредди и использования его шампуня тело Джона всё ещё пахло Джоном. Дикон отмахнулся от странного ощущения и обнял Фредди в ответ.  
  
Они долго простояли так, и когда Фредди наконец отстранился, Джон почувствовал себя новым человеком.  
  
— Можешь не петь, если не хочешь, — мягко сказал Меркьюри. — Но я верю, что у тебя получится.  
  
Дикки фыркнул.  
  
— С твоим-то голосом уж точно, — признал он.  
  
— Дело не в голосе, — серьёзно возразил Фредди. — Голос, конечно, помогает, но если ты действительно хочешь заставить людей слушать, нужно нечто большее. И в тебе это нечто большее есть Дикс, и исходит оно изнутри. Неважно, чьим голосом ты говоришь, — он закусил губу. — Я надеюсь, что ты продолжишь говорить и после того, как мы разрешим это досадное недоразумение.  
  
С этими словами Меркьюри развернулся и направился обратно в студию. Дикки почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
  


***

  
  
Фредди плюхнулся на стул рядом с Роем, кинув взгляд на звукозаписывающую кабину, на Джона, Роджера и Брайана.

  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Джон был хорош. Разве что слегка зажат, но это, казалось, было только на руку. Он пел чересчур громко, однако для первого раза справлялся прекрасно.  
  
Куда большую проблему составляли Брайан с Роджером. Несмотря на то, что у них было гораздо больше опыта, они постоянно прерывались, чтобы прочистить горло и просили начать сначала. И даже сидя за стеклом рядом с Роем, Фредди кожей чувствовал напряжение, возникшее между ними и Джоном.  
  
Роджер отвёз их домой после субботнего инцидента. Всю дорогу он молчал, а затем заперся в своей комнате. Будучи столь же расстроенным, сколь и Тейлор (хотя по виду этого сказать нельзя было), Брайан остался у них на ночь, не желая проводить выходные наедине со своими мыслями, и весь вечер Фредди выслушивал его жалобы о предательстве и об отсутствии других достойных басистов. Ни Брайан, ни Роджер, похоже, не понимали, что Дикки нужен им не только как участник группы, и что если они не хотят застрять в сложившейся ситуации навсегда, то следует приложить усилия.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Рой, во время очередной плохой пародии на _March of the Black Queen._  
  
— М? — встрепенулся Фредди, заслушавшийся пением Джона.  
  
— Парни, — пояснил тот, указывая рукой на будку. — Они обычно более собраны. А сейчас выглядят какими-то расстроенными.  
  
Фредди решил не заморачиваться с оправданием.  
  
— Просто устали, — сказал он, и отчасти это было правдой. — Записываться ночью тяжело, — Меркьюри чуть подался вперёд. — Да и вряд ли мы что-то сможем сделать. Барабанной установки нам теперь не видать.  
  
Рой кивнул.  
  
— Я, если что, этого не говорил, но Норман, сказать по правде, раздул из мухи слона, — признался он. Фредди развернулся к нему. Обычно они с Роем почти не общались, но Меркьюри знал, что тот был добр к Джону. — Всё обошлось парой царапин, что-то, возможно, придётся перенастроить, но в целом всё не так плохо. Вы ничего не сломали.  
  
Фредди вскинул брови. И обязательно было Норману столько возмущаться?  
  
— И он ещё хотел взять с нас деньги, — буркнул Меркьюри. — Мы не можем позволить себе новую установку — другое дело, если бы Роджер действительно что-то сломал.  
  
Рой тряхнул головой.  
  
— Он начнёт платить вам, вот увидите, — успокаивающе произнёс он. — Вы, ребята, обязательно прогремите. Фредди — великолепный исполнитель.  
  
Тот потупил взгляд, чувствуя, будто подслушивает чей-то разговор. Рой, в конце концов, думал, что говорит с Джоном.  
  
— Мы и записать-то ничего не можем, куда уж там до славы, — пробормотал Меркьюри себе под нос. И говорил он отнюдь не о барабанах.  
  
Рой тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула и останавливая запись, когда Брайан в очередной раз ругнулся — он, как ни старался, не мог дотянуть верхние ноты, которые с такой лёгкостью доставались Роджеру.  
  
— Студия всё равно скоро закроется на Рождество, — сказал он. — Вы приходите поздно вечером, тут нет никого, кроме меня. Мой вам совет: сделайте перерыв и либо достаньте деньги, либо приведите голоса в порядок. Никто и не заметит.  
  
 _Мы заметим,_ подумал Фредди. Одна только мысль о перерыве пугала его, но в то же время он понимал, что сейчас, впервые за долгое время, музыка действительно не стояла на первом месте. Необходимо было собрать всех и ещё раз обсудить всё как следует — остальное приложится само.  
  
— Я знаю, — произнёс Рой, нарушая тишину. — Нелегко убедить Фредди сделать перерыв, верно?  
  
Тот фыркнул. Ему было интересно, что ещё звукач говорил Джону о нём.  
  
— Да уж, он любит покомандовать, — самокритично отозвался Меркьюри.  
  
Рой пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто увлечён, — сказал он, заставляя Фредди зардеться. — Надеюсь, он осознает твою ценность, Джон.  
  
Чувство вины за подслушивание чужого разговора разом исчезло, и Меркьюри с любопытством подался вперёд.

Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит не слишком заинтересованно.  
  
Рой снова махнул рукой в сторону будки звукозаписи. Роджер внимательно разглядывал потолок, стараясь не переводить взгляд на Дикки. Брайан, судя по всему, борющийся с сильным желанием закурить, вгрызался в ноготь, словно пытаясь вырвать его. Джон же просто стоял между ними, и вид у него был, откровенно говоря, жалкий.  
  
— Я вижу их каждый день, — сказал Рой. — И не только как участников Queen. Все, кто приходит в эту студию — действительно талантливые музыканты, которые вполне могут добиться успеха. _Но не добиваются._ Они либо разваливаются, постоянно ссорясь и ругаясь, либо лишаются финансирования прежде, чем у них появляется шанс на успех.  
Ты именно тот, у кто действительно может вытянуть этих парней в большой мир, пусть даже никто никогда и не заметит тебя, дёргающего струны в глубине сцены.*  
  
Фредди поднял брови и перевёл взгляд на Джона, тихого и скромного. Он знал, что Дикки был в хороших отношениях с Роем и с другими ребятами из персонала, но никогда и не подозревал, что именно они между собой обсуждали. А судя по тому, что Бейкер сейчас сказал, говорили они не только о погоде.  
  
— Уговори Фредди сделать перерыв, ладно? — повторил Рой, откидываясь назад и перематывая плёнку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Есть вариант перевода «пусть даже никто не заметит тебя, дёргающего за ниточки в глубине сцены». Подразумевается, что Джон как бы исподтишка руководит процессами, происходящими между участниками группы. Оба варианта мне нравятся.


	5. Глава 5.

Вскоре стало очевидно, что записать что-то в такой напряжённой обстановке едва ли удастся, а потому все единодушно согласились на предложение Фредди надраться в ближайшем пабе и поспешили убраться из студии. Даже Брайан, предпочитавший обычно после таких паршивых дней свернуться калачиком дома, на этот раз оценил идею Меркьюри пойти куда-нибудь. Его всё ещё не покидало смутное ощущение тревоги и нервного напряжения, а в груди скребло из-за чёртовой никотиновой зависимости Роджера, но в целом он, кажется, чувствовал себя неплохо.

Ему было жаль Джона, который старался держаться поближе к Фредди и всё избегал зрительного контакта. Брайан не хотел так жёстко обходиться с ним. Он всё ещё был расстроен тем фактом, что Дикон хотел уйти из группы, но теперь это чувство сменялось чувством стыда. Трудно было что-либо делать, когда все попытки написать песню оканчивались очередной ссорой. Брайан всегда был так сосредоточен на своей правоте, что не замечал, как сложно самому тихому участнику группы вносить свои предложения, которые тот зачастую просто передавал через Фредди или Роджера.  
  
Ему ужасно хотелось извиниться, но ничего путного в голову не приходило.  
  
Их любимый паб находился всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы, и, несмотря на то, что был понедельник, когда они вошли, внутри всё ещё было людно. Они отыскали свободный четырёхместный столик, и Брайан сел напротив Дикки, рядом с Роджером.  
  
— Что ж, я пойду закажу чего-нибудь, — Джон встал было со своего места, но Фредди тут же остановил его.  
  
— Я схожу, Дикс, — настоял он и неторопливо направился к стойке, оставив Дикона, готового уже сквозь землю провалиться, наедине с остальными.  
  
Столик погрузился в неловкое молчание. Казалось, это был идеальный момент для извинений, но Брайан, как ни старался, не смог и рта раскрыть. Он поднёс руку к губам и принялся снова грызть ноготь, чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце.  
  
— Налетай, — просиял вернувшийся Фредди, водрузив на стол поднос с дешёвым пивом и четырьмя стаканами. Брайан слишком сильно дёрнул ноготь и резко вздохнул, почувствовав укол боли и металлический привкус крови на языке. Он подержал палец во рту, пока боль не утихла, а затем завернул его в салфетку.  
  
Повисла ещё одна неловкая пауза. Фредди уселся обратно на своё место и налил себе пива.  
  
— Ну, никто ничего сказать не хочет? — голос его звучал бодро и — Брайан слишком хорошо знал Фредди, — уж больно непринуждённо, чтобы быть искренним.  
  
Мэй потянулся к подносу. Обычно каждый наливал себе сам, но в этот раз, наполнив стакан, Брайан протянул его Дикки. Роджер, за весь день не проронивший ни слова, отвернулся наконец от стены и смерил его долгим взглядом.  
  
Джон медленно подтянул пиво к себе, словно боясь, что его кто-то отберёт. Он сделал маленький осторожный глоток и с благодарностью кивнул Брайану. Тот, надеясь вывести Роджера из оцепенения, наполнил стакан и для него.  
  
— В таком случае, говорить буду я, — произнёс Фредди необычайно серьёзным тоном, который вполне соответствовал голосу Дикки. — Все мы немного расстроены, я понимаю — нас поменяли телами, и хотя, я уверен, все мы любим смотреть друг на друга со стороны, — он подмигнул Джону. — Совсем другое дело — друг другом стать. Застрять не в своих телах, как… Как в тюрьме, — тут его голос дрогнул, и он посмотрел на свои руки. Дикки положил ладонь ему на плечо, а Роджер впервые за долгое время бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Извини, — сказал Меркьюри, немного успокоившись. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Дикки.  
  
Джон понимающе кивнул.  
  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Фредди. — Нам необходимо собраться. Меня обескуражила новость о том, что наш дорогой Дикки собирался покинуть группу, но больше всего мне стыдно за то, что мы позволили ему думать, что не ценим его. И я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы сейчас оставили все обиды и разногласия в прошлом и сосредоточились на возвращении в собственные тела. Могу я рассчитывать на вас?  
  
Брайан молчал, поражённый столь длинным монологом. Обычно Фредди предпочитал сидеть в стороне, отдавая право говорить кому-то другому. Мэй почувствовал, как скрутило живот. Меркьюри даже не просил их извиниться — он, возможно, и не рассчитывал на то, что Брайан и Роджер это сделают — только спросил, могут ли они двигаться дальше.  
  
Сглотнув ком в горле, не в силах встретиться ни с кем глазами, Мэй кивнул.  
  
— Да, — ответил он. — Конечно, — затем — потому что иначе просто возненавидел бы себя, — выдавил. — Прости, Джон.  
  
Тот кивнул, и хотя Брайан не был уверен точно, ему показалось, что Дикон извинения принял.  
  
Фредди помолчал немного, а затем, когда убедился, что больше никто ничего говорить не собирается, обратился к последнему сидящему за столом.  
  
— Роджер? — позвал он мягко.  
  
Тот беспокойно заёрзал на месте, но в конце концов кивнул.  
  
— Я тоже в деле, — неожиданно выпалил Джон. — Я имею в виду, я знаю, что был расстроен, но я полностью согласен работать с вами, чтобы вернуть назад наши старые тела.  
  
Брайан ощутил, как горькое противное чувство поднимается в груди, и постарался проигнорировать мерзкий голосок в голове, твердящий, что Дикон на самом деле не очень-то и хочет дружить с ними, что если бы они не оказались в столь щекотливом положении, его бы давно уже и след простыл. В любой другой день Мэй позволил бы себе озвучить эти мысли, но он только что пообещал Фредди, что будет хорошо себя вести, поэтому, сглотнув обиду, поднял стакан.  
  
— Ваше здоровье, ребята, — сказал Брайан, стараясь придать бодрости голосу. — За меня, самого хорошенького члена группы.  
  
Тост вызвал улыбку даже у Роджера, который дулся последние два дня. Один за другим, все начали поднимать свои стаканы, и столик наполнился приветливым звяканьем стукающихся друг о друга бокалов.  
  
— За самого умного, — тепло произнёс Роджер.  
  
— За самого стильного, — громко вторил ему Джон.  
  
— За самого лучшего танцора, — закричал Фредди, заставив пару посетителей с соседних столиков обернуться. — И за сыр! Потому что я люблю сыр!  
  
— Тише, тише, — рассмеялся Дикки.  
  
Они осушили стаканы так быстро, как только смогли.  
  


***

  
  
До этого вечера Брайан и представить себе не мог, насколько хорошо бывает иногда надраться в хлам. Идея Фредди была просто гениальной, наравне разве что с изобретением клогов.  
Меркьюри вытащил их из излюбленного заведения в какой-то задрипанный клуб, Мэй пил уже четвёртый стакан и чувствовал себя просто великолепно. Он едва ли мог вспомнить, почему так злился на Дикки, особенно теперь, отрываясь с ним на танцполе, смеясь до слёз. Брайан не помнил, чтобы ему вообще когда-либо было так хорошо. Даже закончив работу над своей Red Special, он не ощущал такого глубокого удовлетворения.

Группка размалёванных девиц подошла к ним, с надеждой глядя густо намазанными тушью глазами, и, несмотря на прекрасное расположение духа, Брайан быстро заставил их пройти дальше. В любой другой раз он не стал бы упускать столь заманчивую возможность (а сейчас у него их было поразительно много — Роджер был действительно красив), но одна мысль о том, что это сделало бы с Тейлором, сидящим где-то в зале с Фредди, напрочь отбивала желание развлекаться.  
  
— А знаешь, почему так круто быть Фредди Меркьюри? — громко спросил Дикки, перекрикивая музыку.  
  
— Почему? — так же громко поинтересовался Брайан.  
  
Джон поднёс руки ко рту, сделал глубокий вдох и закричал:  
  
—  _ЭЭЭЙ-О!_  
  
И у Мэя отвисла челюсть, когда десять или двенадцать незнакомцев, оторвавшись от танцев, обернулись на них и начали вторить Джону, широко улыбаясь. Краем глаза Брайан заметил, что Фредди тоже смотрит.  
  
Дикки с самодовольной улыбкой перевёл взгляд на Мэя.  
  
— Его голос просто волшебный! — воскликнул он.  
  
Брайан, спохватившись, быстро закрыл рот.  
  
— В чём дело, Дикки? — спросил он. — Откуда такая смелость?  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
— Алкоголь, — закричал он. — Алкоголь и Фредди… Это всё Фредди, Брай!  
  
Дикки внезапно схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу из бара, навстречу пробирающему до костей холоду и грязной улице, где можно было разговаривать, не надрывая глотку.

— Давай теперь ты! — громче нужного закричал Джон. Впрочем, Брайан против не был — у него всё ещё звенело в ушах. — Что самое лучшее в Роджере?  
  
— Э-э-э… — тупо протянул Мэй. Алкоголь значительно затруднял ход мыслей. — Ну, он очень страстный, — наконец ответил он.  
  
— Да нет же, — рассмеялся Дикки. — Что крутого в том, чтобы быть им? Кроме того, что на тебя вдруг набросились все девчонки.  
  
— Ага, — сказал Брайан, немного смутившись. — Ну, в девчонках, кстати, не так уж и много смысла, учитывая то, что я ничего с ними сделать не могу, — он задумался. — Да чёрт его знает, если честно.  
В смысле, у него ужасное зрение. Он до смешного низкий. Я запых _а_ юсь, когда бегу к автобусу, и постоянно хочу курить. Короче, объективно, я дал ему Феррари, а он мне — Остин Мини.  
  
Джон кивнул, веля продолжать, и рука Брайана против воли потянулась к груди.  
  
— Но я… — он замолчал, подыскивая слова. — Мне… Хорошо? Я будто чувствую приток какой-то сумасшедшей энергии. Не ощущаю усталости, но, идя в кровать, с лёгкостью отключаюсь, — Мэй тряхнул головой, пытаясь очистить разум от алкогольного тумана. — Мне никогда до этого не было так хорошо, Дикс. Никогда.  
  
Улыбка Джона стала ещё шире.  
  
— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Брайан улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы он бросил курить. Не пришлось бы думать сейчас постоянно о божественном запахе этого прокуренного клубешника.  
  
Дикки нахмурился.  
  
— Так почему просто не выкуришь сигарету? — спросил он.  
  
Брайан скептически покосился на него.  
  
— Выкурить сигарету? — повторил он. — Дикки, это просто отвратительно. И к тому же, рано умирать я не хочу.  
  
— Но это не твоё тело, — резонно заметил тот. — И Роджер бы против не был. Ему даже, наверное, было бы приятно.  
  
— А мне — нет, — настаивал Мэй. — Я годами пытался отучить его, но, кажется, как всегда придётся делать всё самому.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него изучающе, а затем присел на тротуар и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Брайан опустился на землю, не так грациозно, как ему хотелось бы.  
  
— Зачем ты пытаешься заставить Роджера бросить? — спросил Джон.  
  
Мэй сдвинул брови.  
  
— В смысле? — не понял он.  
  
— Зачем ты пытаешься заставить Роджера бросить курить? — повторил тот.  
  
— Ну, — Брайан замялся. Он не был уверен в том, что конкретно хочет услышать Дикки. — Потому что это мерзко. Это вредит здоровью, это дорого, и ему не следует этого делать.  
  
— Это может его убить, — резюмировал Джон.  
  
Мэй моргнул.  
  
— Да, — согласился он, совсем потерявшись. Ему всё ещё было непонятно, к чему ведёт Дикки.  
  
— Но ты не куришь не поэтому, — сказал тот, отворачиваясь наконец от Брайана, и уставился перед собой.  
  
— Что? — растерялся тот. —  _Именно поэтому_ я и не курю.  
  
Дикки вёл себя совершенно непонятно — то он танцевал минуту назад в клубе, то заводил дурацкие разговоры ни о чём.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Ты пытался заставить Роджера бросить, потому что хотел доказать, что знаешь лучше него. По этой же причине ты не позволяешь никому трогать свои песни и оспаривать правки и по этой же причине мучаешь себя сейчас, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что тебе сигарета никак не повредит. Я уверен, ты заботишься о Роджере, но если бы ты делал это для его блага, не стал бы говорить, что _ты_ не хочешь умирать из-за этой отвратительной привычки.  
  
Брайан вспыхнул, чувствуя жар приливающей ярости.  
  
—  _Неправда,_  — настаивал он, хотя тоненький голосок в его голове нашёптывал обратное.  
  
— Там, в кафе, ты ведь мог просто попросить его, — Дикки, казалось, его внезапная вспышка ярости никак не тронула. — Он согласился бы недолго побыть вегетарианцем. Вместо этого ты опозорил его перед незнакомцами.  
  
Брайан сжал кулаки. Ему очень хотелось разукрасить Джона как следует, но тот самый ужасный стыдливый голос в голове останавливал его. Потому что Дикки был прав — Мэй отчитал Роджера за то, что тот заказал мясо, самым унизительным образом, даже не дав ему возможности выбрать самому.  
  
Он отвернулся от Джона, смутившись, и впился взглядом в переполненный мусорный бак, стоящий в нескольких метрах от них.  
  
— Ему всё равно не следует так много курить, — слабым беспомощным голосом произнёс Брайан.  
  
— Не следует, — согласился Дикки. — Но если он это делает, значит, у него есть свои причины, и если ты прислушаешься к нему, возможно, он прислушается к тебе.  
  
Он порылся в карманах, а затем протянул Брайану какой-то маленький предмет.  
  
— А теперь заткнись и покури со мной.  
  
Мэй оторвал взгляд от мусорки и посмотрел на сигарету, которую Джон держал в руках. Трясясь частью от холода, частью от волнения, он взял её, подождал, пока Дикки зажжёт её, перед тем как зажечь свою и поднести к губам. Джон крепко затянулся, а затем посмотрел на Брайана, который всё ещё держал сигарету меж пальцев.  
  
— Ну же, — произнёс он нарочито бодро. — Одна сигарета скорее поможет, чем навредит.  
  
Брайан неуверенно поднёс её ко рту. Он попробовал затянуться и тут же закашлялся. Дикки положил руку ему на плечо и просто сидел рядом, пока Мэй пытался снова, припоминая, как это делали Роджер и его отец, гораздо чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.  
  
На этот раз дым плавно вошёл в лёгкие, и внезапно изнурённое от никотиновой ломки тело Брайана окутало приятное чувство расслабленности.  
  
Они докурили в тишине, и Мэй, честно говоря, не мог припомнить других моментов, когда они с Дикки были бы так близки.  
  
Джон снова положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал.  
  
— Храбро с твоей стороны, — сказал он.  
  
Брайан покраснел. Впервые за несколько дней он не чувствовал ни тошноты, ни беспокойства. И хотя он всё ещё не понимал, почему кто-то берёт это ужасное занятие в привычку, зато прекрасно осознавал, почему Роджер не бросал.

— Пошли, — прохрипел он. — Давай ещё выпьем. Это было ужасно на вкус.  
  
Дикки широко улыбнулся, встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Брайану подняться с земли.  
  
Они, шатаясь, вернулись в клуб. Брайану, пахнущему дымом, необходимо было время перед встречей с Роджером, поэтому он направился к барной стойке, чтобы заказать выпивку, а Дикки вернулся к остальным.  
  
— Четыре пива, пожалуйста! — сказал Мэй бармену, снова перекрикивая музыку. Бармен, пожилой джентльмен, кивнул и потянулся за подносом.  
  
— Эй, детка!  
  
Брайан проигнорировал раздавшийся рядом голос, наблюдая, как бармен наполняет стаканы. В таких заведениях изрядно поддатые мужики, кричащие на женщин, редкостью не были.  
  
Внезапно на затылок опустилась чья-то тяжёлая рука, и Брайан подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он повернулся, надеясь увидеть подошедшего Дикки, но вместо этого увидел незнакомого мужчину примерно своего возраста, покрасневшими от выпитого алкоголя глазами смотревшего на него, словно на котёнка. Мэй открывал и закрывал рот — что, _мать вашу_ , только что произошло? Этот мужик _взаправду_ только что погладил его, как собачку?  
  
— Почему ты покупаешь пиво для своих друзей, детка? — продолжил незнакомец, и у Брайана скрутило живот, когда он понял, в чём дело. — Пойдём со мной, дорогая, я куплю тебе чего-нибудь вкусненького!  
  
Бармен, наконец, закончил наполнять стаканы и поставил поднос на стойку. Он не старался ничего предпринять по поводу разворачивающейся перед ним ситуации.  
  
— Я _парень!_  — выплюнул Брайан, отводя взгляд от незнакомца. Он схватил поднос, игнорируя выплеснувшиеся капельки пива. Мэй услышал, как друзья мужчины смеются над его нелепой ошибкой, и почувствовал, как щёки залились краской. 

— О, что только что произошло, Брай? — рассмеялся Фредди, когда он подошёл достаточно близко. — Тебя спутали с _девушкой_?  
  
И внезапно этот случай оказался не самым худшим происшествием за вечер, потому что Мэй вспомнил, как громко смеялся, когда люди так же обращались с Роджером. Когда в голове у Брайана зазвенело от воспоминаний о руке в волосах, а в ушах эхом зазвучал истерический хохот Фредди и Джона, он нашёл его глаза. Тот не смеялся — смотрел куда-то в стол с точно таким же смущённым выражением лица.  
  
Внезапно все те ситуации, когда Роджера принимали за девушку, перестали казаться Брайану такими уж забавными.


	6. Глава 6.

— Ой, я не знаю. То есть, мне, конечно, нравится, но я не уверена, что это то, что нужно. Разве что только примерить его вон с той юбкой…  
  
Фредди вполуха слушал женщину, которая вот уже добрых десять минут не могла определиться с покупкой ярко-оранжевого жакета, и её причитания начинали порядком раздражать. У него сложилось впечатление, будто она только и ждёт, что он внезапно отдаст ей пиджак за полцены.  
  
Они ушли из клуба в половине третьего ночи, что по их меркам было довольно рано. Брайан и Дикки, возможно, с удовольствием продолжили бы пить и танцевать (а судя по запаху ещё и курить), но Меркьюри попросил их вернуться пораньше, так что все сгрузились в такси и отправились к Фредди и Роджеру, где Брайан благополучно заснул на диване, а Джону пришлось устроиться на полу.

Фредди, честно говоря, чувствовал себя неважно. Ему обычно приходилась по душе тёмная приглушённая атмосфера, грохочущая музыка и извивающиеся в танце тела. Но только не этой ночью. Меркьюри был рад убраться из клуба. За Дикки он беспокоился немного меньше, зато теперь его преследовало чувство тошноты. Он мог бы списать его на то, что случайно съел что-то молочное, только вот теперь о непереносимости лактозы можно было не переживать. Может, у Джона тоже были какие-то ограничения в еде, но он забыл о них упомянуть. А может, Фредди просто заболел.  
  
Женщина всё вертелась у зеркала, и Меркьюри перевёл взгляд на Роджера, сгорбившегося на перевёрнутой коробке — их импровизированном табурете. Выглядел тот ничуть не лучше: по лицу расползлась болезненная бледность, а под глазами виднелись тёмные круги. Фредди догадывался, что могло стать причиной его нездоровому виду: Брайан уже давно страдал бессонницей, и Роджер, который обычно спал как убитый, похоже, всё никак не мог привыкнуть к этой проблеме.  
  
Фредди понимал его.  
  
— Да купите вы его или нет? — внезапно спросил Тейлор резким голосом и вперился в покупательницу внимательным взглядом.  
  
Та уставилась на него, раскрыв в изумлении рот, прерванная на середине очередного монолога. Резкими движениями она сняла жакет и небрежно швырнула его на стол.  
  
— Прежние владельцы были _гораздо_ дружелюбнее, — надменно произнесла женщина. — Узнают они, какие вы двое на самом деле…  
  
— О, я уверен, они уже знают, — буркнул Роджер, наблюдая, как она направляется к соседней палатке, в которой недавно покупала брюки, чтобы досадить и её хозяевам.  
  
— Ты как спал сегодня, дорогой мой? — Фредди обеспокоено поглядел на Тейлора.  
  
— Херово, — угрюмо пробурчал тот. — На час всего задремал, — он внезапно потянулся, вытянув длинные брайановы руки над головой, и Меркьюри был уверен, что не будь здесь так шумно, он смог бы услышать хруст позвонков. — Неважно, — сказал Роджер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не надо было мне хамить ей. Нам нужны покупатели, учитывая то, что, похоже, прибыль с альбома нам вряд ли светит.  
  
Фредди нахмурился. Из них двоих Тейлор был определённо наиболее финансово грамотным — Меркьюри просто отдавал бразды правления в его руки, и тот прекрасно справлялся, так что они с лихвой могли покрывать аренду квартиры и при этом позволять себе хорошую еду и хороший алкоголь. Так что он надеялся, что Роджер не сильно беспокоится о деньгах, хотя и сам начинал часто задумываться о них: за последние несколько дней продажи сильно упали, и от этого становилось не по себе.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — осторожно сказал Меркьюри.  
  
Роджер усмехнулся.  
  
— Что, предложишь мне играть на барабанах? — он ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. — Не смеши. Все знают, что Брайан Мэй едва палочку поднять сможет.  
  
— По-моему, ты переоцениваешь знания других о барабанах, — рассудил Фредди. — В худшем случае, мы можем всем сказать, что барабанщиком до этого всегда был ты.  
  
— Ага, отличный план, — съязвил тот, и Меркьюри почувствовал укол раздражения. — И я точно уверен, что у тебя не возникнет проблем с голосом Дикки.  
  
Роджер поник и, казалось, весь съёжился.  
  
— Тогда мы разберёмся с этим раньше, — ответил Фредди. Внутри у него всё сжалось. Ему хотелось бы верить в свои слова. — Мы разберёмся.  
  
Роджер помолчал с минуту, уставившись куда-то в землю, и когда поднял наконец взгляд, выражение его лица смягчилось.  
  
— Извини, — произнёс он. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Тебе наверняка не легче, а я веду себя, как мудак.  
  
— Да всё нормально, — отмахнулся Фредди. Роджер был крайне измотан всей сложившейся ситуацией. Неудивительно, что он взорвался.  
  
— Нет, не нормально, — Тейлор тяжело вздохнул и затряс головой. — Фреддс, ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли мы с того самого момента, как всё это сумасшествие началось. Ты был рядом, когда я расстроился из-за ухода Дикки, ты помогал Дикки, когда мы с Брайаном вели себя как придурки. Тебя кто-нибудь спросил, в порядке ли ты?  
  
— Всё хорошо, — Фредди пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
  
— Нет, — настаивал Роджер. — Ты плохо выглядишь, ты всё время на взводе… — он внезапно прикусил губу, будто бы не хотел заканчивать предложение. — Брайан сказал, в то утро у тебя была паническая атака.  
  
 _В то утро._ Фредди не нужно было уточнять, в какое конкретно; он прекрасно понял, о чём говорит Тейлор. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за то, что Брайан не только увидел его слабым, но ещё и рассказал об этом Роджеру.  
  
Он дружил с Роджером уже давно, но никогда не позволял ему видеть себя уязвимым. Фредди часто приходилось утешать Тейлора и помогать ему с какими бы то ни было трудностями, то ли из-за того, что тот был гораздо младше, то ли из-за его взрывного характера. Так или иначе, собственные слёзы Меркьюри предпочитал приберечь до того момента, как останется в одиночестве, поздней ночью, когда Роджер уснёт.  
  
Ему стало некомфортно от взгляда Тейлора.  
  
Он долго думал, что ответить. Роджер сверлил его глазами, и Фредди внезапно в полной мере ощутил всю давящую суету рынка. Раньше она не сильно беспокоила его, но сейчас он буквально тонул в этом шуме. Вокруг было слишком много людей, а в воздухе стоял неприятный запах пота, сигарет и фруктов.  
  
— Я в порядке, — настаивал Меркьюри.  
  
Но Роджера это, казалось, взволновало только сильнее. Фредди чувствовал, что теряет самообладание, и это угнетало ещё больше. Он слышал, как в голове эхом отдаются удары собственного сердца.  
  
Роджер внезапно куда-то исчез, а в следующую секунду Фредди почувствовал чьи-то руки на своих плечах. Его затолкали в крошечную тесную примерочную, затем дверь закрылась, а руки стали давить на плечи, пока он не опустился вниз.  
  
Затем его притянули к тёплой груди. Фредди чувствовал, как по щекам скатываются слёзы, хотя и не помнил, чтобы начинал плакать.  
  
Он посидел так немного и, когда узел в животе постепенно начал ослабевать, услышал, как Роджер шепчет ему успокаивающие слова. Его рука мягко поглаживала плечо, и Фредди вдруг понял, как это приятно.  
  
Тем не менее, его щёки залились краской.  
  
— Ты как? — мягко спросил Роджер и, когда Фредди не ответил, слишком смущённый, чтобы открыть рот, продолжил. — Всё нормально. В этом нет ничего страшного.  
  
Но Фредди _было страшно;_ и как Тейлор не понимал? Каким теперь Меркьюри предстанет в его глазах — сумасшедшим идиотом, который от одной мысли об уязвимости слетает с катушек? И мало того, что Роджер, который был для него чуть ли не младшим братом, видел его истерику, так они ещё находились посреди переполненного рынка. Кто ещё стал свидетелем этой позорной выходки? Будут ли потенциальные клиенты избегать их магазинчика? И если Меркьюри был прав, и у них действительно есть поводы беспокоится о деньгах, неужели его срыв будет стоить им месячной аренды?  
  
— Эй! — громко позвал Роджер, чувствуя, как дыхание Фредди учащается, и снова сжал его плечо. — Я тут, Фреддс, смотри на меня, ладно?  
  
Фредди не хотел смотреть на Роджера. Он редко курил, но сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось сигарету. Меркьюри пожалел, что Роджер бросил курить ради Брайана, потому что обычно у него всегда была припрятана лишняя пачка.  
  
Он вскочил так резко, что едва не снёс хлипкую подпорку, прислонённую к стене примерочной.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь в фургон, — хрипло бросил он.  
  
Фредди выскочил на улицу и понёсся так быстро, как только мог, сталкиваясь с посетителями и путаясь в собственных ногах. Добравшись до машины, он распахнул дверь и залетел внутрь. И только там, в холодной тишине, почувствовал наконец как напряжение камнем скатывается с плеч, а дыхание возвращается в норму.

Фредди просидел там так долго, что начал замерзать, но ключи остались у Роджера, так что включить обогрев было довольно проблематично. Он уже собирался пойти поискать Тейлора, когда дверь машины вдруг распахнулась, и Роджер залез внутрь, с коробкой, зполной одежды, и сумкой с деньгами, перекинутой через плечо.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Фредди. — Возвращаться ещё рано.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — спокойно ответил тот. — Остаётся всего пара часов, — он поставил коробку на пол и помолчал. — Нам не обязательно говорить о случившемся, — мягко произнёс Роджер. — Если ты не хочешь. Но если возникнет желание, я всегда выслушаю. У моей сестры бывают панические атаки… И у Дикки.  
  
Фредди пристально посмотрел на Тейлора. Он знал, что у Джона были какие-то проблемы с нервами, но никогда не видел, чтобы тот по-настоящему срывался.  
  
— У Дикки? — переспросил он хриплым голосом.  
  
Роджер кивнул.  
  
— Он не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — тихо сказал он. — Ему было неловко. Знаешь, он на тебя равняется.  
  
Фредди подозревал. Дикки присоединился к группе после целой череды неподходящих басистов, тихий, сдержанный и очень талантливый. Меркьюри быстро понял, что парень сильно отличается от Роджера, Брайана и от него самого, и что ему было тяжело справляться со вниманием, свалившимся на них вместе со славой. Джон старался держаться в глубине сцены даже после того, как стал напиваться перед выступлениями, чтобы хоть немного расслабится. Фредди не препятствовал этому и даже поощрял подобное поведение. После концертов он часто задерживался на сцене, болтая с публикой, чтобы позволить Джону незаметно улизнуть в гримёрку. Если он замечал, что в одном из тех редких случаев, когда местные телеканалы брали у них интервью, Джон был слишком обескуражен вопросом журналиста, то непременно вставлял какую-нибудь остроумную фразочку, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя и позволить Дикону собраться с мыслями. Фредди присматривал за ним и прикладывал все усилия, чтобы он мог выступать, чтобы не втянулся в тот губительный «экстремальный» образ жизни, которым многие их товарищи наслаждались.  
  
Однажды ему даже пришлось вмешаться, когда один недалёкий фанат попытался впихнуть Джону экстази. Дикону тогда было девятнадцать, и Фредди внезапно очень сильно испугался за него. А тот, как и любой другой девятнадцатилетний на его месте, начал спорить, говорить, что он, вообще-то, уже не ребёнок и может выбирать самостоятельно. Фредди проглотил таблетку сам: гораздо охотнее он готов был слушать, как Джон возмущается, чем наблюдать, как он попадает в неприятности.  
  
С Роджером в этом возрасте Фредди обращался совершенно по-другому. По правде говоря, он был именно тем, кто познакомил Тейлора с миром наркотиков на вечеринках. Однако и сам Роджер был другим. И Меркьюри знал, что он справится с этим.  
  
— Поедем домой, — осторожно сказал Роджер, восприняв молчание Фредди как нежелание говорить. — Я только заберу столы, и можем отправляться.  
  
— Ты не донесёшь, — возразил тот, хотя у него совершенно не было желания возвращаться в уличную суету.  
  
Роджер пожал плечами.  
  
— Я же красавчик. Уверен, кто-нибудь предложит помощь.  
  
Он одарил Фредди долгим изучающим взглядом, и тот молчаливо уставился в ответ. Вид у Роджера был весьма потрёпанный, и Меркьюри решил, что непременно заставит его вздремнуть, как только они вернутся домой.  
  
— Там сигареты в бардачке остались. Думаю, тебе не помешает.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Фредди. — Ты вроде не курить пытаешься?  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Всё в порядке. У Брайана нет зависимости. Это всё упрощает.  
  
И поскольку Меркьюри всё ещё хотел покурить, то с благодарностью позволил Роджеру сходить за столиками, а сам, перебравшись в кабину, взял сигарету.


	7. Глава 7.

Неделя тянулась медленно. Ребята, не сговариваясь, решили временно перебраться к Фредди и Роджеру — было и без слов понятно, что при всей сложившейся ситуации Брайан и Дикки вряд ли захотели бы остаться одни.

Со временем они начали привыкать к некоему подобию рутины. Фредди проводил дни за написанием песен, а Роджер торговал на рынке с Брайаном или Джоном, согласившимися подменить Меркьюри, явно нуждающегося в отдыхе. Брайан готовил им что-нибудь полезное, для поддержания, по его словам, физического и психического здоровья, а вечера ребята проводили в студии.

Они приходили позже, чем обычно, в надежде что Рой решит, будто они послушались его совета и действительно взяли перерыв, так что единственной, кто оставался в студии кроме них, была уборщица, уходящая, как правило, через час. Впрочем, говорила она только по-польски и никакой угрозы не представляла.  
  
Они продолжали записывать альбом. Джон, хорошо разбирающийся в звуковой аппаратуре, взял на себя обязанности звукорежиссёра и научил остальных пользоваться магнитофонами. Пришлось возвращаться к основам. Они записывали каждый инструмент по отдельности, и занимало это гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. Одно дело — привыкнуть передвигаться и разговаривать в телах друг друга, но играть на инструментах чужими пальцами оказалось куда сложнее.  
  
Однако, несмотря на все трудности, они занимались любимым делом — медленно, но верно писали музыку, и отсутствие давления со стороны продюсеров помогало им открывать совершенно новое и интересное звучание.  
  
Вечером в четверг Джон впервые попробовал записать вокал. И хотя он выбрал несложную песню, хотя знал, что на него смотрят только его друзья, голос всё равно предательски дрожал и срывался, а ладони потели от волнения. Он поднял глаза на стекло. Остальные слушали его, не сводя оценивающего взгляда. Роджер, дежурящий у пульта управления, смотрел с каким-то напряжением. Брайан стоящий за ним, жевал жвачку. Выглядел он странно — очки Роджера совсем не шли ему.  
  
Фредди же сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он чуть улыбался, отчего в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, а взгляд выражал, казалось, неподдельную гордость.  
  
Джон нервно сглотнул. Фредди, который обычно перетягивал на себя всё внимание, сейчас был низведён до роли простого наблюдателя. Он даже в аппаратуре не особо разбирался, так что ему действительно приходилось буквально сидеть и смотреть, как остальные делают всю работу. И всё же он был здесь. Дарил Джону самую ободряющую улыбку, на которую только был способен, пока тот пел его песни его украденным голосом. Делал остальным чай, давал советы и различные подсказки о том, как улучшить звучание, и даже осмотрел руку Джона, когда тот пожаловался на какие-то медленно образующиеся волдыри. Он был невероятно добр и мил со всеми и ни слова не сказал в сторону откровенно слабого пения Дикона.  
  
И сейчас, смотря на Фредди, Джон ощутил, как узел в животе начинает ослабевать. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя как никогда более расслабленным и уверенным. Как бы плохо Дикки ни пел, и как бы сильно Меркьюри ни хотелось бы сейчас стоять на его месте, он всё равно считал его своим другом, всё равно гордился им.  
  
Когда Роджер снова перемотал плёнку и жестом велел Джону начинать, тот глубоко вдохнул, и полившиеся вслед за этим звуки были почти идеальными.  
  


***

  
  
— Да брось, это не займёт и пяти минут.  
  
— Ну нет уж! Вы в последний раз больше часа трепались!  
  
— Ну _пожалуйста,_ Роджер!  
  
— Ни за что на свете. Это нелепо.  
  
— Звонить моему отцу, по-твоему, _нелепо_?  
  
Роджер закатил глаза. Брайан опять пытался давить на жалость. И на этот раз Тейлор вестись не собирался.  
  
— Да, нелепо, Брайан, — упёрся он. — Мне неловко звонить _твоему_ отцу и говорить, что я люблю его и скучаю по нему. Да мы виделись пару раз от силы. Он даже выпивки мне не покупал.  
  
— А что если _я_ куплю? — умолял тот. Роджер закусил губу, подавляя усмешку, и чуть отодвинулся от него. — Прошу, пожалуйста! Он будет волноваться. Обычно я звоню домой каждую неделю. И на прошлой не позвонил.  
  
— Ой, а вот это уже не мои проблемы! — воскликнул Роджер. — Почему я должен отдуваться из-за твоей забывчивости?  
  
— Я не _забыл,_ просто мой голос внезапно стал похож на голос писклявого школьника! И что я, чёрт возьми, должен был сказать ему? Что получил по яйцам и ещё не оправился?  
  
— О, теперь ты прикопался к моему голосу! Умно, Брайан, _очень_ умно!  
  
— А ну успокоились! — внезапно встрял Фредди, всё это время писавший что-то в тетради, растянувшись на диване. До сих пор они не убрали одеял и простыней, на которых обычно спал Брайан, и сейчас Меркьюри расположился прямо поверх них, так, будто бы это было в порядке вещей. — Роджер, Брайан не хотел оскорблять тебя; он просто идиот, который и пятнадцати минут не продержался бы в приличном обществе. Брайан, прекрати вести себя как придурок. Будь умницей и напиши для Роджера сценарий; никому не нравится оставаться наедине с родителями. Роджер, будь паинькой, позвони отцу Брайана.  
  
— Но _Фредди…_  
  
— Довольно! — отрезал тот. — Именно из-за подобного поведения мы и влипли в эту историю, и будь я проклят, если вы двое начнёте втягивать в свои разлады Дикки и меня. Роджер, тебе придётся ещё долго разговаривать с отцом Брайана, если мы не исправим ситуацию, а для этого нам нужно _ладить_ друг с другом!  
  
С этими словами Фредди уткнулся обратно в тетрадь. Сидевший в углу комнаты Джон, бесстрастно наблюдавший за ссорой, откусил кусок яблока. Громкий хруст разорвал напряжённую тишину, повисшую в гостиной.  
  
— По-моему, дурной вкус Дикки в соседях втянул нас в это, Фреддс, — пробормотал Брайан.  
  
Фредди поднял голову и бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
  
— Ладно! — Мэй вскинул руки вверх, словно бы защищаясь. — Роджер, если я буду сидеть рядом и подсказывать, что нужно говорить, можешь, пожалуйста, позвонить моему отцу?  
  
Тейлор посмотрел на Брайана и закусил губу. Всю свою жизнь он привык избегать встреч с родителями, и даже если это были родители его друзей или коллег, общение с ними приносило ему ужасный дискомфорт.

— Хорошо, — выдавил наконец он. — Как его зовут?  
  
Брайан поднял брови.  
  
— Ты можешь звать его просто «папа».  
  
— А, — ответил Роджер таким тоном, словно бы сама мысль об этом вызывала у него отвращение.  
  
Он неприязненно таращился на телефон, пока Брайан набирал номер. Фредди и Дикки всё ещё сидели в гостиной. Первый писал текст новой песни, второй решал кроссворд и грыз яблоко. И почему именно _Роджера_ вдруг зашвырнуло в самую до нелепости сплочённую семью Англии?  
  
Брайан резким движением сунул трубку ему в лицо, и Тейлор, кинув на него последний испепеляющий взгляд, поднёс её к уху. С другого конца провода доносились гудки — Роджеру ещё могло повезти. Если родителей Брайана не окажется дома, ему вообще не придётся с ними разговаривать.  
  
Удача, однако, явно отвернулась от него, потому что не успел он подумать об этом, как гудки прекратились, и их сменил хриплый голос:  
  
 _— Да-да?_  
  
Роджер стиснул зубы с такой силой, что, казалось, они вот-вот треснут.  
  
— Привет, пап, — произнёс он и тут же сморщился, осознав, что понятия не имеет о том, как звучит голос отца Брайана по телефону, и что сейчас, возможно, назвал папой какого-нибудь друга семьи. Это значительно усугубило бы ситуацию. Так или иначе, пути назад не было, и он решил продолжать. — Это Брайан.  
  
 _— Брайан!_  — возглас мужчины на том конце походил скорее на возглас одного из их немногочисленных восторженных фанатов, чем на речь типичного английского отца, предвкушающего разговор с Брайаном Мэем. _— Давненько от тебя ничего не было слышно. Как поживаешь, сынок?_  
  
Роджер скривился.  
  
 _— Чего?_  — прошептал Брайан.  
  
Тейлор проигнорировал его.  
  
— Да всё хорошо, э-э-э, пап, — ответил он. Затем, отчаянно пытаясь увести тему разговора подальше от себя (и того факта, что всё было отнюдь не хорошо), спросил. — Как сам?  
  
Брайан легонько шлёпнул Роджера по руке, явно не одобряя его тона. Тот сделал мысленную пометку постараться смягчиться; меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы отец Мэя заподозрил что-нибудь неладное и стал допытываться. Брайан почему-то представлялся ему человеком, который рассказывает отцу всё. Чёрт, Роджер, кажется, не удивился бы и тому факту, что он знает, когда его сын потерял девственность.

 _— Держусь пока,_  — усмехнулся Мистер Мэй. Тейлор нахмурился; он вообще не понимал, что тут может быть смешного. _— Колено только побаливает… Ну, знаешь, от холода._  
  
— Ага, — произнёс Роджер рассеянно. Он бросил взгляд на часы на кухонном столе, прикидывая, через сколько примерно сможет закончить разговор так, чтобы не разозлить Брайана. Тот меж тем придвигался всё ближе и ближе, силясь услышать, что же говорит отец, и сейчас почти что утыкался носом Тейлору в шею. Роджер отпихнул его, хмурясь и одними губами вышёптывая:  
  
 _— Отвали!_  
  
В конце концов, если Мэй так уж хотел услышать голос отца, то мог бы и сам позвонить ему.  
  
 _— Послушай, Брайан,_  — продолжал Мистер Мэй. —  _Мама предлагает собраться в одиннадцать._  
  
Роджер моргнул и сдвинул брови.  
  
— Ты о чём? — спросил он.  
  
 _— О Рождестве,_  — пояснил тот, будто бы удивлённый тем что Тейлор не понял, о чём он говорит. —  _Послезавтра вторник. Твоя мама подумала, если ты приедешь к одиннадцати, то мы успеем обменяться подарками перед праздничным ужином._  
  
Тут лицо Роджера исказила гримаса ужаса.  
  
— Э-э-э, — глупо протянул он, прикрыл трубку рукой, чтобы Мистер Мэй не услышал следующих слов, и обратился к Брайану. — Он хочет, чтобы я — то есть _ты_  — приехал на Рождество.  
  
— О, конечно, — ответил тот таким тоном, словно бы это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
  
— Хрена с два я поеду на _Рождество_ к твоим родителям!  
  
— О, поверь, ты точно был бы последним, о ком я бы подумал, будь у меня выбор! — прошипел Брайан в ответ.  
  
 _— Брайан?_ — раздалось на том конце.  
  
— Минутку, я только проверю расписание поездов, — протараторил Роджер в трубку и тут же скривился, вспомнив, что у Мэя, вообще-то, есть машина. Он снова зажал трубку рукой. — Брайан, ты каждый год с ними Рождество проводишь!  
  
— В этом ведь и смысл! — произнёс тот терпеливо, словно бы разъяснял очевидные вещи несмышлёному четырёхлетнему малышу. — Раз в год собраться всей семьёй, — и, увидев, что выражение ужаса не исчезло с лица Роджера, закатил глаза. — Послушай, я уверен, что мы разберёмся со всем ко вторнику, — заверил он. — Просто скажи, что будешь, ладно? К тому времени мы всё исправим, и тебе не придётся никуда ехать.  
  
Но плохое предчувствие, давно мучившее Тейлора, росло с каждой секундой, и чем дольше это сумасшествие продолжалось, тем хуже ему становилось. Мир казался неправильным — он не мог понять, в чём конкретно дело и даже думать об этом не хотел, но что-то определённо было не так. Роджер безостановочно прокручивал в голове тот факт, что Дикки на самом деле живёт рядом с ведьмой, и что они всё ещё ничего не знают ни о ней, ни о ситуации в целом. Он нутром чуял, что ни с чем они не разберутся к Рождеству. И что ничего не будет как прежде до тех пор, пока он не избавится от этого странного ощущения.  
  
 _— Брай? Ты ещё там?_  
  
Брайан уставился на Тейлора его же глазами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Роджер, — умолял он.  
  
Роджер закусил губу.  
  
— Ну конечно, пап, — произнёс он в трубку. — Буду в одиннадцать.  
  


***

  
  
Дикки между тем _напрочь_ забыл о Рождестве.

Конечно, это едва ли представлялось возможным со всеми этими праздничными побрякушками, назойливо пестрящими то тут то там, и всё же внезапное перемещение в тело лучшего друга невольно заставляло забыть о таких пустяковых вещах, как Рождество. Поэтому сейчас, прекрасным субботним утром, Джон вынужден был стоять посреди толпы в «Харродсе». Вокруг творился полный хаос. Куда бы Дикон ни поворачивался, взгляд падал на орущих во всё горло детишек, их суетящихся почти что в панике матерей, работников центра, которые, кажется, только и хотели, что выйти в окно, и громко возмущающихся мужчин, спотыкающихся на ровном месте.  
  
Наверное, ему ещё повезло. Семья Фредди вообще не праздновала Рождество, так что он был освобождён от неловкого семейного ужина с людьми, которых едва знал. Это, однако, вовсе не означало, что ему не нужно было покупать подарки для своих родственников, и именно поэтому он выскочил из квартиры сразу после того, как Роджер повесил трубку.  
  
Брайан, тот самый идиот, который в обычное время буквально считал своим долгом всем вокруг напоминать о праздничной неделе, кажется, тоже рисковал остаться дома — родителей Роджера не было в городе, а сам Роджер как раз планировал надраться вместе с Фредди.  
  
Джон взял с полки сервиз, который точно мог бы понравиться его матери. Он выглядел мило, однако, посмотрев на цену, Дикки с неохотой поставил набор обратно.  
  
У него уже был подарок для отца — модифицированный кассетный магнитофон, который Джон собрал собственноручно. Он знал, что ему должно понравиться. А вот с подарками для сестры и матери дела обстояли куда сложнее. Дикки уже успел пожалеть, что не взял с собой Фредди или Роджера, которые определённо понимали женщин лучше, чем он, и могли бы помочь ему.  
  
Осознав, что посуда вряд ли будет ему по карману, Джон решил наконец оставить отдел кухонной утвари. Неохотно отвернувшись от красиво украшенной витрины с чашками, он внезапно наткнулся на что-то твёрдое.  
  
Женщина, с которой он столкнулся, с громким треском уронила на пол вазу. Леди была явно старше Джона, и явно поменьше. Сумочка соскользнула с её плеча. Женщина выглядела обескураженной и расстроенной, и Джон почувствовал, как стыд сковывает внутренности.  
  
— Ради Бога, извините, мэм, — воскликнул он и опустился на колени, чтобы поднять и отряхнуть от осколков сумку.  
  
— Эй! — раздался вдруг оклик, и прежде чем Джон успел обернуться, чьи-то грубые руки схватили его и оттащили назад, отняв сумочку. — Какого чёрта ты делаешь, грязный пакистанский ублюдок?  
  
Джон почувствовал, как внутри у него всё похолодело. Он медленно обернулся к белолицему молодому человеку, который вцепился в его руку и прожигал ледяным взглядом голубых глаз.  
  
— Я лишь… — начал Дикон. Голос его ослаб от волнения. Он слышал о подобных случаях. Видел, как оскорбляют Фредди. Но никогда не думал, что это может случиться лично с ним. Мысли проносились в голове с бешеной скоростью, мозг прокручивал все возможные варианты развития событий и анализировал то, что уже произошло.  
  
— Удумал обокрасть бедную старушку, да? — заорал мужчина и встряхнул Джона с такой силой, что тот клацнул зубами.  
  
— Нет же, я… Я всего лишь хотел _помочь…_ — пробормотал тот. Вокруг начали собираться зрители, и он вдруг со страхом осознал, что их злобные презрительные взоры направлены не на трясущего его незнакомца, а на него, Джона Дикона.  
  
— Грёбаная лживая чурка, — выплюнул мужчина и оттолкнул его в сторону. Джон едва не упал, но всё же смог удержаться на ногах. Незнакомец же повернулся к женщине, осторожно вернул ей сумку и мягко опустил руку на плечо. — Вы в порядке, мэм?  
  
Какая-то часть Джона всё ещё надеялась, что старушка сейчас вступится за него и объяснит молодому человеку, что всё это лишь нелепое недоразумение. Однако та лишь боязливо глянула на него и приняла сумку из рук незнакомца.  
  
— Да, — мягко произнесла она. — Всё хорошо.  
  
Джон чувствовал, как сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле. Толпа всё ещё смотрела на него со страхом и осуждением, будто бы он вот-вот собирался выпустить когти и раскидать их всех. Он должен был выбраться.  
  
Джон развернулся и бросился к выходу самым коротким и свободным путём, который только смог найти. Оказавшись на улице, он медленно сполз по стенке и обхватил руками собственные плечи, чувствуя, как холод проникает в грудь.

И только многим позже, добравшись до Фредди и Роджера, он осознал, что так ничего и не купил к Рождеству.


	8. Глава 8.

За свою непродолжительную карьеру Queen уже успели наладить связи с некоторыми заведениями в их районе Лондона. Одним из таких заведений и был паб под названием «Моррисси». Тим с Брайаном обнаружили его ещё до того, как к группе присоединился Роджер. Это была довольно мрачная и обшарпанная забегаловка, но хозяева охотно принимали местных музыкантов, и потому ребята часто заглядывали сюда, даже если не планировали играть.  
  
В тот вечер в пабе должна была выступать группа с весьма жалким названием «Righteous Experience», делающая, однако, довольно неплохую музыку, а потому они собирались прийти и послушать, и никакое ведьмино проклятие не могло их остановить. Наличие алкоголя было лишь вишенкой на торте.

Обычно Роджер буквально рвался на подобные мероприятия. Он был полностью собран уже в пять, даже если остальные не планировали выдвигаться и после шести. От счастья в предвкушении хорошего вечера он готов был петь в душе, петь вместе с Фредди и надирался ещё до того, как они приходили в паб. Но сейчас всё было по-другому.   
  
Он устал, ужасно устал, так, как не уставал никогда раньше. Его состояние можно было сравнить разве что с самой тяжёлой простудой, которую он подхватил, когда ему было тринадцать, но тогда он хотя бы мог поспать. Сейчас же он не мог заставить себя даже глаз закрыть. Мысли беспрестанно копошились в голове, он как никогда ярко осознавал всё, что происходит вокруг, и всё же будто смотрел на мир сквозь какой-то фильтр, серый, искажённый и унылый. Его всё время тошнило, и уж точно не от вегетарианской еды Брайана. Дело было даже не в желудке — в этом он был уверен точно. Глаза постоянно болели, той самой болью, так хорошо знакомой Роджеру ещё со студенческих времён, когда он до полуночи трудился над эссе, которое начал писать слишком поздно. И хотя сейчас у него была уйма времени — необходимость корпеть над домашкой отпала, а в перерывах между ночными записями в студии и утренней торговлей на рынке он мог преспокойно позволить себе вздремнуть — стоило ему дойти до кровати, и всё желание спать напрочь отпадало, оставляя его наедине с окружающей чернотой и мерным сопением Дикки, доносящимся из другой комнаты.  
  
Но Роджер молчал, потому что у него не было выбора. Прикусил язык, так и не осмелившись сказать, что думает о желании своего самого лучшего в мире друга уйти из группы. Старался не обращать внимания на товарищей, смеющихся над мужиком, по ошибке облапавшим его тело в баре, потому что боялся представить, что будет, если он скажет, как же ему на самом деле неприятно. Он каждое утро выезжал на рынок, потому что Фредди сейчас было плохо, и если бы он не делал этого, то им бы было нечего есть.  
  
Роджер молчал, потому что не знал, что ещё делать.  
  
Он потащился в паб с остальными только из-за того, что надеялся, что ему полегчает. Хотя его тело ужасно болело и всё, чего он хотел — лежать и таращиться в темноту, какая-то часть мозга настаивала на том, что будет лучше всё-таки сходить. Раскритиковать тщательно музыку этих «Righteous Experience» и менее тщательно — их название, а что ещё важнее — напиться до беспамятства, так, чтобы провалиться, наконец, в сон.  
  
С этой мыслью он и предложил первым заказать выпивку, вспомнив о деньгах, оставшихся с последней ярмарки. Брайан на это предложение улыбнулся так лучезарно, что у Роджера больно кольнуло в сердце. Джон лишь мягко вежливо поблагодарил его в своей манере.  
  
И тогда в сердце кольнуло ещё больнее, потому что Роджер вспомнил, что Дикки скоро оставит их, так же, как когда-то оставил   
Тим. Он поспешно отвёл взгляд и направился к барной стойке.  
  
Он уже оплачивал заказ, когда позади внезапно раздался голос Фредди:  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Мне не нужна помощь, Фред, — ответил Роджер. — У них есть подносы.  
  
— Я знаю. Я бывал здесь раньше, помнишь?  
  
Роджер чувствовал, как Меркьюри сверлит его взглядом, и изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на разливающейся по стаканам такой желанной холодной жидкости.  
  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, — вдруг сказал тот, и с Роджером, видимо, что-то было _действительно_ не так, потому что от этих слов ему вдруг захотелось плакать.  
  
Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и сжал зубы.  
  
— Я не спал уже хрен знает сколько, — сказал Роджер, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Фредди и положил руку ему на плечо. — Бедняга. И что же тебе мешает?  
  
Говорил он, кажется, не особо заинтересованно, но в то же время вытянул стул из-под стойки и сел. И хотя Роджеру очень хотелось сейчас просто сгрести выпивку и вернуться к остальным, он последовал его примеру.  
  
— Я не _пытаюсь_ бодрствовать, — сказал он мягко. Фредди кивнул, но ничего не ответил.  
  
Роджер с трудом отвернулся от него. И Фредди, и Джон всегда имели во взгляде что-то магнетическое, и тот факт, что они поменялись телами только усугубил ситуацию — казалось, будто они смотрят прямо в душу.  
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — выпалил наконец Роджер.  
  
Фредди нахмурился в замешательстве, затем придвинулся чуть ближе и положил руку ему на колено. Он кивнул, веля продолжать.  
  
И Роджеру очень хотелось это сделать, хотелось выплеснуть все внутренние переживания, спросить совета у друга, который наверняка знал, что делать, но он не знал, с чего начать. И как объяснить адекватному человеку, что мир будто бы вывернули наизнанку?   
  
— Всё… Не так, — запинаясь, проговорил он, и уткнулся взглядом в колени.  
  
— Что стряслось, дорогой?  
  
Роджер сглотнут и поёрзал на стуле.

— Мир, — сказал он тихо. — Он теперь выглядит иначе. Всё… будто бы замедлилось. Будто бы рассинхронизировалось, — и замолчал.  
  
Его слова, казалось, обеспокоили Фредди ещё больше. Складка между бровями углубилась, пальцы на роджеровом колене непроизвольно сжались.   
  
— Ты Брайану об этом говорил? — спросил он.  
  
Роджер усмехнулся и бросил взгляд в сторону Мэя, о чём-то увлечённо болтающего с Джоном. Его, казалось, совсем не беспокоило их долгое отсутствие.  
  
— Он скажет, что это бред.  
  
Фредди шумно вздохнул и закусил губу.  
  
— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — признался он. — Не уверен насчёт того, что мир изменился, но что-то определённо не так.   
  
Он нервно поёрзал на стуле, обводя комнату хмурым взглядом, и Роджер внезапно вспомнил о недавней панической атаке, случившейся с ним на рынке. С тех пор Меркьюри старался избегать толпы.  
  
Фредди повернулся к Тейлору и неохотно продолжил:  
  
— Мои родители часто повторяли, что тело человека — это святое, — произнёс он. — Они говорили, что в дыхании и в крови каждого есть особая сила, и менять её не стоит. Я никогда особо не верил им, но теперь это кажется не такой уж глупостью. Мы переместились в чужие тела и теперь будто бы боремся с вирусом. Может, поэтому моё сердце постоянно колотится так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, а тебе мир кажется неправильным.  
  
Роджер медленно качнул головой. При всём своём скептицизме, он не мог отрицать смысла в словах Фредди. Он и сам прекрасно осознавал, что с миром на самом деле всё в порядке, и проблема в нём. Но если Меркьюри понимал его, значит, не всё было потеряно.  
  
— Я так больше не могу, — тихо проговорил Тейлор. — Серьёзно, Фреддс, я не вынесу. Как я могу делать вид, что всё в порядке, если мы понятия не имеем, как всё это исправить?   
  
— Ну, почему же не имеем? — возразил тот. — Когда мы все придём к пониманию…  
  
— И ты _поверил_ в россказни этой старухи? — Роджер осознал, что закричал слишком громко только тогда, когда Фредди начал смущённо оглядываться на других посетителей. Он понизил голос. — Она сказала, что мы должны увидеть друг друга такими, какие мы есть на самом деле, буквально поставив нас перед фактом! Кто знает, на что ещё она способна?  
  
Тейлор уставился на него в ожидании ответа, но Фредди не нашёлся, что сказать. Он лишь растеряно смотрел на собеседника, беззвучно шевеля губами.   
  
В конце концов, Роджер тряхнул головой и, взяв со стола давно забытый поднос с пивом, с тяжёлым вздохом направился обратно за столик, к Брайану и Дикки.  
  


***

  
  
Фредди продолжал тайком наблюдать за ним по мере того, как они опрокинули пару стаканов и съели всё, что заказали к ужину. Роджер всё ещё вёл себя тише, чем обычно, но, к огромному облегчению Меркьюри, который всё боялся, что тот разрыдается прямо посреди зала, начал приходить в норму, если не считать бледности, спровоцированной недосыпом. Он определённо не был настроен на серьёзные беседы и старался избегать взгляда Фредди, предпочитая сосредоточиться на остальных.

Тот, однако, не сильно расстроился, потому что Роджер явно был не единственным, кому требовалась моральная поддержка. Джон, который раннее отправился покупать подарки к Рождеству, а позже вернулся с пустыми руками, теперь то и дело бросал на него подозрительные изучающие взгляды. Фредди сразу понял, что с ним что-то произошло, но никак не мог понять, что конкретно.  
  
Так или иначе, Дикки вполне нормально общался с Брайаном и Роджером, и Меркьюри не хотелось нарушать идиллию. В конце концов, они могли обсудить всё позже.  
  
— Какого чёрта они там возятся? — пробубнил Брайан, уставившись на крохотную сцену в глубине зала. Фредди бросил взгляд на часы и обнаружил, что Мэй прав — группа сильно задерживалась.  
  
Их возмущения были прерваны подошедшим сыном хозяина паба, Эй-Джеем, который как раз и отвечал за музыку.  
  
— Как дела, ребята? — бодро спросил он, чуть улыбаясь уголком рта.  
  
Эй-Джей был одним из тех людей, которые даже в самой трудной ситуации не теряли позитивного настроя. Фредди иногда думалось, что его слишком нервным товарищам следовало бы у него поучиться.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — меж тем удивлённо произнёс Дикки. — А у вас как?  
  
— Прекрасно, — просиял Эй-Джей. — За исключением, пожалуй, свирепствующей толпы. Вы, наверное, заметили — Майк с ребятами опаздывают.   
  
Майк был гитаристом и фронтменом Righteous Experience. Пару месяцев назад он крепко подрался с Роджером, но в целом был надёжным парнем.  
  
— Да, что стряслось? — поинтересовался Тейлор.  
  
— Их машина сломалась по дороге из Глазго, — ответил Эй-Джей. — Мне только что позвонили. Они не приедут. Так что, может… — он замолчал, многозначительно оглядев собеседников.  
  
Фредди закусил губу. Брайан боролся с подступающей паникой. Дикки подавился пивом.  
  
— Нет, не сегодня, — затараторил Роджер. — Роджер локтем ударился, играть не может.  
  
Эй-Джей перевёл взгляд на вполне себе здорового Мэя, скрестившего руки на груди. Тот мгновенно покраснел и разогнулся, вызывая, кажется, ещё больше подозрений.  
  
— Да-да, доктор сказал взять перерыв, — поддакнул он, заикаясь.   
  
— Ага, — протянул Эй-Джей, подозрительно сощурившись. К счастью, допытываться он не собирался. — Что ж, люди становятся злее и трезветь явно не собираются. Что насчёт маленького акустического концерта? Как считаешь, Фредди?  
  
— Перед всей этой толпой? — почти что пропищал Джон.  
  
— Ну да, — Эй-Джей нахмурился. — Как и до этого, — он помолчал. — Если не хотите, то нет проблем, — произнёс парень. — Знаю, вы не были готовы играть сегодня. Я просто подумал… У нас есть инструменты, на случай, если вы вдруг передумаете, — с этими словами Эй-Джей отправился обратно на кухню.   
  
— Сделайте это, — выпалил Фредди, как только парень исчез из поля зрения.  
  
— Чего? — слабым голоском ответил Дикки, словно бы Меркьюри сказал что-то безумное.  
  
— Вы должны выступить! Роджер неплохо справляется с гитарой, ты умеешь петь! Джон, уверен, всё пройдёт великолепно.  
  
Дикки выпустил нервный смешок и схватился за стакан с пивом, словно не зная, чем занять руки.   
  
— Нет, Фредди, — сказал он. — У меня не получится. Я — не ты.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно быть мной, — продолжал тот.   
  
Он внезапно вспомнил, как однажды в студии Джон наконец раскрылся. Обычно тихий и замкнутый, он внезапно запел с такой трогательной чувственностью, что Фредди был буквально заворожён. Может, Дикки и не был таким пылким и энергичным, как Меркьюри, но определённо имел свой шарм. Фредди даже думалось, что Джон куда лучше сможет спеть под гитару, нежели он сам.   
  
— Просто будь собой. Ты замечательный.  
  
Тот поёрзал на стуле.  
  
— Даже не знаю… — ответил он, и Фредди понял, что близок к победе.  
  
— Я куплю тебе водки, если это поможет! Ну же, Родж, Брай, он ведь и правда замечательный?  
  
— Не стоит заставлять его, если он не хочет, — тихо произнёс Брайан. — Но если ты всё же решишься, Джон, будет здорово.  
  
Лицо Роджера оставалось беспристрастным, но он также кивнул, вынимая изо рта большой палец.  
  
— Уверен, всё пройдёт гладко. Если ты когда и хотел попробовать выступить, то вот он — твой шанс. Я буду рядом. В любом случае, решение за тобой.  
  
Джон побледнел. Он забегал взглядом по столу, обдумывая ответ.   
  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал он. — За две рюмки.   
  
Фредди широко улыбнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько тяжело далось Дикону это решение, но почему-то чувствовал, что Джон сделал правильный выбор.   
  
— Прекрасно, дорогуша, — он потряс друга за плечо. — Я мигом!  
  
Фредди отправился к барной стойке, а Брайан пошёл договариваться с Эй-Джеем. Когда Меркьюри отошёл достаточно далеко, он принялся наблюдать за оставшимися за столом Дикки и Роджером. Джон заметно нервничал: он постоянно закусывал губу, а напряжение в его плечах Фредди мог заметить даже отсюда. Роджер же казался просто уставшим и вялым. Он что-то обсуждал с Диконом, и хотя Фредди не мог расслышать, о чём именно они говорят, зато мог с лёгкостью представить, каким уставшим был его голос.   
  
Какая-то мелкая часть Меркьюри завидовала Джону. Он понимал, насколько неправильным было это чувство, и старался сосредоточиться на чём-то более важном — например, на гордости за успехи друга, — но всё же не мог полностью игнорировать порывы зависти, особенно теперь, после тяжёлой беседы с Роджером. Каждый из них был безумно талантливым и прекрасно воспринимался публикой, но Фредди привык всё время быть в центре внимания. Кроме того, он жутко скучал по своему голосу. Скучал по тем временам, когда петь было так же легко, как дышать. Когда он мог взмахом ладони контролировать целый зал, не борясь при этом с постоянным страхом.

С тех пор всё сильно изменилось. Необъяснимое ощущение тревоги преследовало его буквально везде, и без привычного мощного голоса справляться с ним было ещё тяжелее. После того ужасного случая на рынке он ещё сильнее начал цепляться за мысль о том, что весь этот кошмар скоро кончится, но Роджер заставил его разувериться и в этом. Несмотря на всё происходящее, Фредди соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его не интересует сверхъестественное. По правде сказать, он задумывался над тем, чтобы разыскать Миссис Финч и расспросить подробнее обо всех этих явлениях. Теперь же он всерьёз сомневался насчёт правдивости её слов. В самом деле, как они могут быть уверены в том, что вообще когда-нибудь вернутся в свои тела?   
  
Фредди вернулся к столику с двумя рюмками водки, которые Джон немедленно осушил, бормоча тихие слова благодарности.  
  
Роджер придвинулся к нему и сказал:  
  
— Мы не пойдём на сцену, если ты не хочешь.  
  
— Я хочу, — решительно ответил тот. Алкоголь уже начал распространяться по организму, придавая уверенности. — Как ты и сказал, это мой единственный шанс попробовать спеть на сцене, — Джон облизнул губы, слизывая остатки водки. — К тому же, если я облажаюсь, все будут винить тебя, Фредди.  
  
— Не облажаешься, — усмехнулся тот.  
  
Брайан, который либо забыл о своей «травме», либо просто перестал притворяться, махнул им рукой, приглашая на сцену. Джон выдохнул.  
  
— Ну, — повернулся он к Роджеру. — Пошли?  
  
Фредди уселся поудобнее, устремив взгляд на сцену. Вскоре к нему присоединился и Брайан.  
  
— Привет, народ, — начал Роджер, и гомон в зале разом стих. Тейлор сидел перед микрофонной стойкой с гитарой на коленях. Джон устроился на стуле рядом с ним, держа в руках микрофон, и нервно крутил шнур в свободной руке. — К сожалению, ребята из «Righteous Experience» не смогли сегодня приехать, поэтому для вас выступим мы. Меня зовут Брайан Мэй, а это — Фредди Меркьюри, и мы из группы «Queen».   
  
Тут кто-то в толпе громко заулюлюкал, и Фредди не смог сдержать улыбки. Они ещё только начинали набирать популярность, и им всегда было приятно, когда кому-то приходилось по душе их творчество.   
  
Роджер глянул на Джона, словно ожидая команды, и когда тот кивнул, мягко ударил по струнам.

Фредди никогда бы не подумал, что Тейлор впервые играет на гитаре — настолько безупречно тот взял первые ноты. Очевидно, его природные способности вкупе с мышечной памятью Брайана значительно облегчили задачу.   
  
Но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, как в песню вступил Джон.   
  
Он пел прекрасно, и дело было даже не столько в мощном голосе Фредди. Была в его исполнении какая-то сдержанность, плавность и уязвимость, и Меркьюри не был уверен насчёт того, сможет ли он когда-либо повторить подобную манеру. В то же время Джон полностью контролировал свой голос. Он точно знал, сколько сил необходимо приложить, чтобы голос не дрожал, и умело избегал излишнего напряжения, какое часто можно было услышать в песнях начинающих исполнителей. Они с Роджером сливались воедино, как на записях в студии.   
  
Это выступление не было похоже на привычные выступления группы — отсутствие ритм-секции делало своё дело, — но Фредди был так заворожён пением Джона, что, казалось, мир вокруг него поблек.   
  
Они спели всего пару песен, но когда закончили, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Фредди присоединился к публике и услышал, что Брайан тоже хлопает.   
  
— Они были хороши, — заметил Мэй, перекрикивая шум.  
  
— Как и всегда, — ответил Меркьюри, не сводя глаз с Джона.   
  
Дикон обвёл взглядом толпу. На лице его не было ни тени улыбки. Он крепко сжимал зубы и был почти также бледен, как страдающий от бессонницы Роджер, сидящий рядом с ним. Он вдруг встал и, бросив микрофон на стул, быстро спрыгнул со сцены и направился к выходу, не обернувшись даже тогда, когда колонки позади него заскрежетали.  
  
Фредди вскочил с места и обернулся на Брайана, стоящего рядом. Тот махнул рукой в сторону двери, и Меркьюри бросился за Джоном.  
  
Найти его не составило труда. Дикки стоял, облокотившись на стену, и таращился в темноту. Лицо его застыло в странном выражении, дыхание сбилось.  
  
Фредди подошёл к нему и встал рядом.  
  
— Это было великолепно, — мягко признался он.  
  
Джон повернулся на него, так, словно не знал до этого момента о его присутствии. Когда Дикон так ничего и не ответил, Фредди продолжил:  
  
— Это было слишком? — спросил он. — Извини. Не стоило тебя заставлять.  
  
— Нет, — произнёс Джон, снова уставившись вдаль. — То есть поначалу, конечно, было трудно, ну, все эти люди… Но потом я сосредоточился на тебе, и мне стало легче.   
  
Фредди почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— Кажется, я почти достиг предела, — продолжал меж тем Дикон, чуть улыбаясь. — И все эти аплодисменты в конце… Мне просто нужно было выйти, — он опустил взгляд. — Я отыграл тысячи концертов, а сегодня всё было по-другому. Я чувствовал себя голым… Может, это в какой-то степени и хорошо…  
  
— Но это было слишком, — закончил Фредди. — Я понимаю. Но ты действительно замечательно спел, и я очень горжусь тобой. Рад, что ты попытался.  
  
Джона, кажется, его слова никак не тронули — он выглядел скорее расстроенным.  
  
— Фредди, — он посмотрел на друга так, словно боялся своих следующих слов. — Люди… Люди тебя оскорбляют?  
  
Тот нахмурился. Такого вопроса он точно не ожидал.  
  
— Ну, иногда, — ответил Фредди. — Всем иногда грубят.  
  
Джон сощурился и закусил губу, будто бы не был уверен в том, стоит ли продолжать.  
  
— Это другое, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— В смысле? — протянул Фредди. — Дикки, кто-то что-то тебе сказал?  
  
Если Джона действительно оскорбили, то Меркьюри просто обязан был выяснить, кто это сделал. Дикону стоило огромных усилий выйти и спеть перед публикой, и если кто-то посмел испортить ему вечер, Фредди придётся вспомнить старые тренировки по боксу.  
  
Но его вопрос, кажется, только смутил собеседника.  
  
— Нет, ничего, — протараторил он, ещё больше обеспокоив Фредди. — Я пойду. Мне нужно поговорить с Роджером.   
  
Дикки юркнул внутрь прежде, чем Меркьюри успел что-либо осознать, оставив его одного посреди улицы, с кучей вопросов в голове.


	9. Глава 9.

— Можно спросить? — обратился Дикки к Роджеру, когда тот наконец закрепил складные столики так, чтобы они случайно не вывалились из фургона при открытии дверей.

— Конечно, что случилось? — отозвался Тейлор, с шумом захлопывая створки.

— Ты много времени проводишь с Фредди. Люди смеются над ним?

— Ну, да, — не задумываясь, ответил Роджер, прислоняясь спиной к холодному металлу. — И надо мной иногда. Называют нас педиками, феечками и всё такое, — он скрестил руки на груди и пожал плечами. — Из-за того, как мы одеваемся.

Дикки заколебался. Он привык одеваться гораздо более сдержанно, чем Фредди, и ни разу слышал подобных оскорблений за все те дни, что помогал Роджеру. Последнему, кстати, тоже пришлось отказаться от своего обычного стиля — из-за несоразмерно длинных конечностей и холодной погоды он вынужден был всё-таки перелезть в одежду Брайана.

— О, — медленно произнёс Джон, — Я вообще-то о том, что касается… Только Фредди. Не тебя.

Роджер сощурился. 

— Что произошло, Дикс? — спросил он.

Дикки сморщился. Тон собеседника показался ему слишком резким, но он не мог больше молчать о случившемся. К тому же, Роджер был почти единственным, с кем он мог поделиться своими переживаниями. 

— Вчера в магазине какой-то парень обозвал меня чуркой, — объяснил Джон. Он решил умолчать о том, как при этом его толкнули и обвинили в воровстве, и о том, что никто не пришёл на помощь. 

Лицо Роджера вытянулось, брови в удивлении поползли вверх.

— О, Дикки, мне так жаль, — он затряс головой. — Да, да, люди иногда говорят ему такое. Ты не знал об этом? 

— Знал, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Странно, когда такие вещи происходят с тобой, — признался тот. — Раньше такого не случалось. В смысле, люди говорили мне всякое, но тот парень даже не знал меня. 

Роджер молча кивнул.

— Без обид, Родж, — неуверенно продолжил Джон. — Но когда тебя называют педиком из-за того, как ты одеваешься — это другое. Я был одет нормально. Я даже не сделал ничего. Просто выглядел по-другому.

Роджер снова не нашёлся в словах. Дикки не мог винить его.  Может, он и становился свидетелем подобных ситуаций гораздо чаще него, но никогда не испытывал подобного на своей шкуре.

— Фредди никогда не рассказывал об этом, — произнёс Джон. — Его это не беспокоит?

— Не знаю, — Роджер пожал плечами. — Его, кажется, вообще ничего не беспокоит. Может, он привык.

Дикки сжал зубы. Тейлор дружил с Фредди уже долгие годы, в то время как Джон только недавно присоединился к группе и никого толком не знал, и всё же его не покидало стойкое ощущение того, что Роджер понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Дикон просто не верил, что к подобному можно привыкнуть.

Впрочем, Фредди наверняка просто никогда не делился с Роджером своими чувствами. 

— В любом случае, — Джон решил сменить тему. — Я так ничего и не купил для мамы и Джули. И я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты помог мне выбрать подарки.

Роджер неожиданно улыбнулся. Это не было похоже ни на его обычную лучезарную улыбку, ни на улыбку Брайана, и тем не менее видеть её было приятно, особенно учитывая то, что Тейлор в последнее время ходил хмурый. 

— Ну разумеется, — сказал он. — Опиши их.

Джон рассказал про свою семью по дороге в один из любимых магазинчиков Роджера. Он не особо любил ходить за покупками, в отличие от Фредди или Тейлора, и был, пожалуй, слишком скуп, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие, так что очень обрадовался тому, что кто-то согласился взять всю ответственность на себя. 

Роджер припарковал фургон на одной из улочек, и Джон выглянул в окно, наслаждаясь откровенно богемной атмосферой. То тут то там рассыпались по улице художественные магазины и магазины с одеждой; крошечные тёмные ресторанчики были битком набиты людьми в длинных балахонистых одеждах, а на глаза то и дело попадались ларьки с япоскими или китайскими названиями, которых Дикки прочесть не мог. Роджер выбрался из машины и направился к одному из многочисленных магазинчиков. Джон последовал за ним, заворожённо глядя по сторонам.

Запах внутри стоял такой, будто кто-то щедро распылил по комнате целый пузырёк духов и не потрудился проветрить помещение. Дикон хотел было зажать нос, но всё-таки сдержался, увидев за прилавком маленькую сухую старушку. Роджер кивнул ей и прошёл вглубь магазина. Он уверенно лавировал между стеллажами, и у Джона создалось впечатление, будто он на самом деле знаком с хозяйкой и не разговаривает с ней лишь потому, что не похож на себя.

Лавка была усыпана различными экзотическими товарами и безделушками, и Дикон вертел головой, не зная, за что зацепить взгляд. Роджер провёл его в маленькую комнатку, доверху набитую какими-то палочками и декоративной бумагой. Он наклонился и выудил откуда-то маленькую металлическую баночку. 

— Вот, — он протянул её Джону. — Ты говорил, твоя мама увлекается живописью. Это хна; её используют во многих частях Азии и Африки для рисования и росписи по телу. По-моему, отличный вариант — интересно, оригинально и недорого. 

Джон приподнял брови. Серебристая крышка была украшена витиеватым узором — выглядело действительно очень необычно. Перевернув банку, он удивился ещё больше: она стоила всего девяносто пенсов.

— Ого, — протянул Джон. — Я думал купить ей что-нибудь для кухни. 

Роджер скривился.

— Никогда не дари женщине кухонные принадлежности, Джон, — сказал он раздражённо, и тот покраснел от смущения. — Так что, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Тейлор. — Думаешь, она оценит?

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Она всё время говорит, что хочет вернуться к рисованию, но у неё не хватает времени.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Роджер. — Значит, ты слушаешь её. Когда будешь дарить ей подарок, скажи, что видишь, как сильно она хочет заниматься живописью, и хочешь убедиться в том, что она уделяет достаточно времени своему увлечению. Скажи, что ценишь её заботу о вас и хочешь, чтобы она тоже была счастлива. Ей это точно понравится.

Дикки посмотрел на Роджера. В последнее время он выглядел несчастным и потерянным, и Дикону было немного непривычно видеть его таким оживлённым. Он не хотел снова портить ему настроение, но и промолчать не смог:

— Только вот подарки буду дарить не я, — сказал он.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Роджера.

—  О, — выдохнул он.

Джон с шумом втянул носом воздух и снова опустил взгляд на банку.

— Спасибо тебе, Родж, правда. Я знаю, ей точно понравится, даже если меня там не будет. 

Пока Дикки расплачивался за покупку, Роджер успел присмотреть себе новую рубашку. 

С подарком для Джули дела обстояли немного сложнее. Они перебрали немало вариантов, прежде чем остановились на билетах в театр: за последние несколько лет Джон почти не видел сестру, и теперь, когда совместный Рождественский обед также был под угрозой срыва, он особенно остро чувствовал желание поскорее встретиться с ней.

Голодные и уставшие, ребята решили заглянуть в один из многочисленных ресторанчиков. Роджер, обычно предоставляющий право выбора в еде Брайану, несколько раз пролистал меню и в конце концов выбрал какой-то вегетарианский суп. Дикки же решил попробовать дал — единственное блюдо, в котором он был уверен, поскольку знал, что Фредди часто выбирает его. 

— Впервые празднуешь Рождество без родителей? — спросил Роджер, когда они сделали заказ. 

Джон кивнул и закусил губу. Его семья была спокойной. Даже слишком. Он иногда хотел, чтобы они были более шумными и громкими, чтобы звонили каждую неделю, спрашивали, как он поживает и с криками радовались каждому его достижению. Но теперь, внезапно оказавшись отрезанным от них, Дикки часто ловил себя на том, что скучает по мягкому голосу матери на том конце провода, и по глазам отца, блестевшим гордостью всякий раз, когда он показывал ему новые самодельные приспособления.

Если уж на то пошло, его семья была полной противоположностью неугомонных Фредди, Брайана и Роджера, и он скучал по ним ещё до того, как Миссис Финч поменяла их телами. 

— А что вы обычно делаете? — не отставал меж тем Роджер. Его голос звучал немного напряжённо, но Дикки не придал этому значения: Тейлор сам по себе казался нервным в последние несколько дней, и Джон просто ссылался на то, что он не совсем привык управляться с телом Брайана (на что, в конце концов, имел полное право). Он не хотел провоцировать скандалов — знал, как легко вывести Роджера, — поэтому молчал.

Дикки пожал плечами.

— Мама готовит жаркое, — мягко ответил он. Ему не особо хотелось изливать сейчас душу, но большая его часть всё-таки цеплялась за воспоминания, несмотря на то, что единственным, с кем он мог ими поделиться, был его друг. — Раньше к нам приезжали ещё бабушка с дедушкой, но бабушка умерла несколько лет назад, а дедушка теперь в доме престарелых, так что мы просто навещаем его… — Джон осёкся. Он не любил разговаривать об этом; слишком больно было вспоминать некогда такого родного человека и примирять его с незнакомцем, которым он стал теперь. — Ничего особенного, наверное.

Роджер кивнул, пытаясь удержать вилку на краю стола.

— Займись чем-нибудь, — сказал он. — Ну, с Брайаном. Не должен же ты пропускать веселье из-за какого-то чёртового проклятия, — последние слова он почти что выплюнул, втыкая вилку в столешницу. На деревянном покрытии осталось четыре маленьких вмятины.

Их разговор был прерван официанткой, принёсшей заказ. Поблагодарив девушку, они приступили к еде. Дикки набрал полную ложку супа и, проглотив еду, едва не закашлялся: блюдо было слегка более острым, чем он ожидал.

— Хорошая идея, — выдавил он и приложился к стакану с водой.

— Ага. И к тому же, он отличный повар, — продолжил Роджер. — Сможет приготовить и кусок тофу так, чтобы он был похож на нормальную еду. 

Джон не смог сдержать смех и почувствовал, как только что выпитая вода полилась через нос. Выражение лица Роджера смягчилось, он улыбнулся и наконец позволил себе расслабиться. 

— Думаю, легче будет просто пойти колядовать, — усмехнулся Джон. — А чем вы с Фредди обычно занимаетесь? 

Роджер передёрнул плечами.

— Напиваемся, — пробормотал он. — Мы никогда особо не тряслись по этому поводу. 

— И что, ты совсем не скучаешь по родне? — Джон очень надеялся, что вопрос прозвучал не так глупо, как ему показалось. Обычно участь самого младшего в компании не особо беспокоила его, но в таких ситуациях он чувствовал себя особенно неловко. Странно было быть единственным, кто скучает по матери, и он надеялся, что Роджер, который был немногим старше, хоть иногда чувствует то же самое. 

Но тот лишь снова пожал плечами.

— Я обычно вижусь с ними в другое время, — ответил он. — То есть Рождество мы особо не празднуем. Мама в это время года вообще уезжает на юг — ей не нравится лондонский мрак. Честно говоря, я даже рад. Не придётся придумывать отговорки для Брайана. Серьёзно, ты видел, как он печётся о своей семье?

Джон снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как теплеет на сердце. Ему нравилось проводить время с Роджером. В последние дни они редко куда-либо выбирались вместе, занятые записью нового альбома и всеми вытекающими трудностями. Было довольно проблематично отделять дружеские отношения от деловых, и как бы Джон не отнекивался, он вынужден был признать, что начинает видеть в других скорее деловых партнёров, чем друзей. Поэтому, несмотря на ужас сложившейся ситуации, Дикки всё же надеялся, что и из такого щепетильного положения удастся извлечь положительный опыт: в конце концов он сможет попробовать что-то новое и укрепить отношения со своими друзьями.


	10. Глава 10. Рождество Фредди.

Вечер перед Рождеством в южной Англии отметился резким похолоданием и заморозками. Слякоть на улицах заледенела, а ветер задувал из всех щелей, заставляя обитателей маленькой дешёвой квартирки Фредди и Роджера плотнее кутаться в одеяла и дрожать от холода. В конце концов ребята решили всё-таки включить обогреватель, придя к выводу, что дополнительное тепло определённо стоит своих денег.

Проснувшись утром двадцать пятого декабря, Фредди сразу же почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот. Всё это время он старался гнать от себя мысли о том, что ему придётся провести праздник с семьёй Дикон, но теперь, осознав неизбежность ситуации, принялся лихорадочно прокручивать в голове все возможные варианты развития событий.

По правде сказать, он понятия не имел о том, что значит «настоящее английское Рождество». Когда-то давно они с сестрой пытались уговорить родителей устроить праздник по всем традициям, но те наотрез отказались. Фредди даже просил перенести празднование Медьярем Гаханбара, ежегодного парсийского фестиваля, проводимого неделей раньше, чтобы они с Кашмирой могли хоть как-то повеселиться, но и это не принесло никаких результатов. Ко всем его доводам о том, что это глупо и что у них нет зороастрийских соседей и никто бы даже ничего не заметил, они также оставались непреклонны.

Покинув родительский дом, Фредди проводил Рождество либо в одиночестве, либо в компании Роджера, и ограничивалось оно как правило кастрюлькой глинтвейна, так что он действительно не представлял, как должен выглядеть настоящий семейный праздник. Он, конечно, читал о нём и видел пару раз в фильмах, но ничто не могло сравниться с реальной жизнью, в которой ему вдобавок предстояло притвориться Джоном, имевшим в этом огромный опыт.

При мысли о самом Джоне у Фредди снова неприятно заныло в животе, и на этот раз дело было даже не в Рождестве. Наблюдая за выступлением Дикки в пабе, Фредди столкнулся с неожиданным ощущением восторга, так что теперь, снова и снова прокручивая в голове мысли о его уходе из группы, он чувствовал, как сердце отзывается непривычной болью.

Он решил затолкать эти мысли куда подальше. Из гостиной доносились приглушённые голоса, а это значило, что кто-то проснулся. В животе громко заурчало, и Фредди встал с постели, поспешно кутаясь в халат и ёжась от холода.

Брайан и Роджер разом замолчали и обернулись, когда он показался из спальни. Меркьюри хотел было спросить, где Джон, но услышал шум воды, доносящийся из ванной. Остальные двое же выглядели будто бы пристыженными, и Фредди поинтересовался про себя, о чём таком они разговаривали.

— С Рождеством, Фредди, — бодро поприветствовал его Брайан. Роджер выглядел неважно, и Меркьюри подумал, что он, должно быть, волнуется не меньше — ему предстояло провести праздник с родителями Брайана.

— С Рождеством, — рассеянно ответил Фредди.

Он приземлился на диван рядом с Роджером (всё на те же покрывала, на которых спал Брайан и которые уже успели изрядно помяться), и стал наблюдать за Мэем, кружащим по кухне и готовящим кашу. У Фредди сложилось впечатление, будто они с Роджером сидят здесь в ожидании казни.

Брайан закончил с готовкой как раз к тому времени, как Джон вышел из душа, и, как истинный джентльмен, разложил еду по тарелкам. Несмотря на своё нервозное состояние, Фредди не мог ещё раз не поразиться способности Мэя кормить их, даже когда мир вокруг рушился. Фредди с Роджером едва могли поджарить себе тост и обычно всегда ужинали вне дома, но сейчас Брайан уже больше двух недель без всяких возражений готовил им еду.

Фредди только сейчас осознал, что никогда не благодарил его за это.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал Роджер, когда Брайан протянул ему кашу.

— Ешь, — настойчиво ответил тот и сунул тарелку ему в руки.

Джон уселся в кресле, которое, кажется, уже успел присвоить себе, а Брайан расположился на полу. Завтрак прошёл в неловком молчании.

Когда они закончили трапезу, Мэй собрал все тарелки и отправился мыть посуду. Дикки же наклонился к стопке вещей, сваленных в углу комнаты и служащих им с Брайаном шкафом, и вытянул оттуда нечто похожее на старушечью хозяйственную сумку, а затем протянул её Фредди. Заглянув внутрь, тот увидел свёртки упаковочной бумаги и несколько пёстрых конвертов. Джон принялся объяснять, какой подарок для кого предназначается.

— И как это работает? — спросил Фредди. — Мне дать им подарки сразу же, как я войду, или что?

— Э-эм, нет, — ответил Дикки. — Просто позвони в дверь и поздоровайся. Мы обычно оставляем подарки под ёлкой в гостиной; мама с папой покажут тебе…

— Но я же и так должен знать, — прервал его тот, слыша, как в панике срывается собственный голос. Дикки уже объяснил ему, что и как должно проходить, но вариантов развития событий было так много, что беспокойство неизбежно брало верх. — Я никогда в жизни не праздновал Рождество; я даже родителей твоих не видел — что, если я назову мамой твою тётю?

— У меня нет тёти, — ответил Дикки. — Там будут только мои родители и сестра. Всё будет хорошо, Фредди, обещаю. Мы не делаем ничего особенного; просто открываем подарки и едим рождественский ужин.

Несмотря на оптимизм Джона, Меркьюри всё равно нервничал. Сидя в поезде, он чувствовал, как узел в животе затягивается ещё сильнее, и каждый мускул в теле, казалось, напрягся. В одной руке Фредди сжимал тканевую сумку с подарками, в другой — блокнот с идеями для песен, а теперь и с адресом и кратким описанием дома Диконов, написанным торопливым почерком Джона. Учитывая топографический кретинизм Меркьюри, задача найти нужный дом в совершенно незнакомом городе, да ещё и в полном одиночестве, казалась не меньшей пыткой, чем само Рождество.

В попытке занять себя хоть чем-нибудь Фредди открыл блокнот. В последнее время он вплотную занялся музыкой; казалось, это единственное, чем он вообще мог заниматься, запертый в теле Джона, оставшись без голоса и вынужденный сидеть дома из-за назойливого ощущения паники, не дающего работать на рынке. Поначалу его песни были преисполнены энергией, звучали бодро и даже немного агрессивно, но с тех пор как Роджер поделился с ним переживаниями, стали медленнее и печальнее. Последние четыре дня Фредди писал текст для «Ковбойской песни»* — дорогой и близкой его сердцу. Теперь она, однако, так сильно отличалась от первоначальной версии, что он едва узнавал её. Казалось, песня помогала ему открывать себя. Он пока не решился поделиться ей с группой — уж слишком личным и особенным казалось написанное. Это кардинально отличалось от всего, что он сочинял раньше, и идея показать остальным неоконченную версию была сродни мысли выйти голым на публику. Нет, Фредди определённо не был готов.

Он вышел на станции в Лестере и направился к автобусной остановке. Заглянув в блокнот, Меркьюри вздохнул с облегчением — указания Джона были очень чёткими и в точности соответствовали тому, что он видел, так что найти нужный автобус не составило труда. Он устроился у маленькой металлической конструкции, из которой должен был выехать транспорт, и принялся ждать.

Ожидание — спасибо праздничной неделе — заняло около получаса, и поэтому Фредди прибыл к месту назначения поздним утром. Он надеялся, что это не сильно огорчит родных Дикки; его собственная родня постоянно расстраивалась, когда он опаздывал. К тому же, одно дело просто встретить родителей Джона — Фредди был уверен, что в этой ситуации они были бы вежливы с ним в любом случае, — но встретить их будучи Джоном… Меркьюри ничего не знал о его семье, но зато очень хорошо знал, что натянутые отношения между родственниками, ссоры и драки — у многих обычное дело. Что, если он действительно расстроит родителей Джона?

Фредди прошёл по короткой садовой дорожке к дому из тёмного кирпича и остановился у двери. Здание ничем не отличалось от других по обе стороны улицы, и, несмотря на то, что Меркьюри трижды перечитал все указания и убедился в правильности номера дома, он вдруг подумал, что это мог бы оказаться соседский дом, что было бы катастрофически неудобно. И всё же Фредди был уверен, что пришёл точно по адресу. К тому же, времени искать дальше у него особо не было — он и так опаздывал, — а потому, собравшись с духом, протянул руку и нажал на кнопку звонка.

Последовавший за этим громкий звон эхом отдался в его ушах. За дверью раздались шаги, перекрывающие стук его бешено колотящегося сердца, а затем на пороге появилась женщина, на вид немного старше матери Фредди.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — мягким голосом поприветствовала она его, а затем притянула к себе, заключая в объятия.

Фредди внезапно уткнулся носом в седеющие волнистые волосы и почувствовал, как чужие руки обхватывают его талию. Он подался вперёд и неуклюже обнял женщину в ответ. Он искренне надеялся, что она не заметила его неловкости и того, как сильно колотится его сердце.

Та разорвала объятие, и Фредди наконец смог рассмотреть её поближе. Она была слегка пониже своего сына, с немного неправильными чертами лица. Чувство стиля у неё было ничуть не лучше, чем у Джона, и Фредди был готов поспорить, что свою блузку она купила ещё в шестидесятых. И всё же выражение лица её было добрым, а при улыбке, так же, как и у Дикки, в уголках глаз собирались морщинки.

— С Рождеством, — сказала она.

— И тебя, — пробормотал Фредди.

Женщина развернулась и кивнула в направлении коридора, будто бы веля следовать за ней. Фредди стало интересно, был ли это родной дом Джона, или его родители переехали сюда только тогда, когда он поступил в университет. Он усмехнулся, когда женщина повела его вглубь дома — вся боковая сторона лестницы была увешана детскими фотографиями Джона и Джули. При том, что Джон иногда вёл себя словно пятидесятилетний старик, рассматривать изображения было вдвойне забавно.

Мать Джона (Лили, подсказывало сознание) провела Фредди в комнату слева, оказавшуюся, судя по довольно потрёпанному диванчику и камину, гостиной. Главным украшением служила большая рождественская ёлка, стоящая в углу, поддерживаемая металлической статуэткой и источающая приятный хвойный запах. Под ней были свалены в кучу завёрнутые в упаковочную бумагу подарки. Она была словно бы из торгового центра, разве что чуть поменьше.

Фредди не успел толком осмотреться или даже выложить подарки, потому что заметил какого-то мужчину, встающего с дивана. Он выглядел старше Лили, с явно заметной лысиной и глубокими морщинами. Он добродушно улыбнулся Меркьюри, застывшему посреди гостиной. Тот не знал, как себя вести. Он любил обниматься, но в то же время знал, что большинство мужчин, включая самого Джона, делали это довольно редко или не делали вовсе.

Фредди не стал ничего предпринимать, и вскоре понял, что не ошибся — Артур лишь кивнул и тепло улыбнулся ему, держа руки в карманах.

— С Рождеством, Джон, — произнёс он. Голос его был мягким и скрипучим, совсем не похожим на голос Дикки.

— С Рождеством, — вторил ему Фредди и подумал, что наверняка ему придётся не раз повторить эту фразу.

— Как поживаешь? — спросил Артур.

Уголок рта Фредди почти непроизвольно дёрнулся, и ему пришлось опустить взгляд. Вопрос был скорее риторическим, и Артур не ждал ответа, но Меркьюри с неожиданной болью осознал, что на самом деле не был его сыном. Он был самозванцем, оказавшимся здесь лишь волей случая из-за злого заклятия.

Фредди так и не ответил на вопрос Артура, но того это, кажется, не особо волновало. Меркьюри принялся вытаскивать подарки, выкладывая их яркими открытками вверх. Лили в это время направилась в комнату Джули, чтобы попытаться разбудить девочку.

Артур, казалось, наслаждался повисшей тишиной, и Фредди, не зная, что сказать, также не произносил ни слова. Будь это его родная семья, молчание стало бы уютным и комфортным, но сейчас, закинутый в тело Джона, он просто не знал, как себя вести. Дикки, конечно, рассказывал ему о своём доме и о том, как проходил их праздник, но никакие разговоры не могли подготовить Фредди к внезапно возникшему ощущению проникновения в порядочную семью.

Он услышал шаги, и в следующую секунду в комнату вошла Лили. За ней плелась девочка с затуманенными глазами, явно ещё не отошедшая ото сна. Джули была довольно высокой, почти что одного роста с Фредди, и её волосы были во многом похожи на волосы брата. Она улыбнулась Фредди, но ничего не сказала. Тот всё прекрасно понимал; он хорошо помнил, как трудно в её возрасте ему давались пробуждения.

— Спасибо, что приехал, Джон, — произнесла Лили, опускаясь на диван рядом с мужем. Фредди остался стоять возле ёлки и, когда Джули приземлилась на пол рядом с ним, кутаясь в полы своего халата, последовал её примеру. — Мы с отцом очень гордимся тобой. Всеми твоими успехами. Ты зарабатываешь деньги, скоро закончишь учёбу… Это чудесно, Джон. Мы так гордимся тобой.

Фредди поёжился, чувствуя, как потеют ладони и жар приливает к щекам.

— Спасибо, мам, — ответил он, борясь с неловкостью. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Теперь-то мы можем открыть подарки? — немного обиженно поинтересовалась Джули. Фредди подумал, что она, должно быть, чувствует себя немного обделённой. Это ощущение было хорошо знакомо и ему самому: в детстве он мог похвастаться лишь рисунками и блестящими яркими рубашками, в то время как его сестра приносила домой пятёрки. Фредди очень хотелось приободрить Джули, но он, к сожалению, слишком плохо знал её.

Обмен подарками прошёл точно так, как Фредди представлял себе из Рождественских фильмов. Джули начала, достав из-под ёлки подарок для матери и для Джона (и передав его Фредди). Последовав примеру девушки, Меркьюри принялся шарить глазами по ярлыкам на обёртках, чтобы найти подарок для неё.

Разобрав всю кучу, они принялись разворачивать подарки. Вскоре Фредди уже держал в руках книгу от Джули, вязаный свитер — подарок матери Джона, и набор отвёрток, подаренный отцом. Фредди был тронут: Джон давно мечтал о более качественных инструментах, но считал, что это слишком дорогое удовольствие.

Фредди поблагодарил всех и сложил подарки в сумку. Он огляделся. Отец Дикки сразу разобрался с магнитофоном и улыбнулся; Джон записал на него одну из новых песен Queen. Лили, однако, выглядела слегка обескураженной своим подарком и с интересом изучала этикетку на банке.

— Это хна, — объяснил Фредди, попутно вспоминая, что ему говорил Джон. — Ты давно уже не рисовала… Поэтому я решил подарить что-нибудь, что поможет тебе вернуться к этому занятию.

— О, это очень мило с твоей стороны, Джон, — улыбнувшись, мягко поблагодарила его Лили. — Спасибо, дорогой.

Фредди не смог сдержать улыбку. Может, они и не были его семьёй, но именно такого Рождества он всегда и хотел; ёлка, наполняющая комнату хвойным запахом, и счастливые улыбки, вызванные подарками.

Он повернулся к Джули, которая читала открытку от Джона, сжимая в другой руке билеты в театр.

— Знаю, мы в последнее время мало общались, — начал Фредди. — Но я хотел найти что-то, чем мы можем заняться вместе.

Он хорошо помнил, что Джон велел ему говорить. Дикки рассказал ему о том, как редко он видит младшую сестру и как сильно его это беспокоит. Теперь, лишившись возможности видеться с Джули, он вдруг осознал, как сильно скучает по ней. Фредди взаимодействовал со своей семьёй гораздо плотнее, чем Джон, и вынужден был признать, что чувствовал бы себя точно также, если бы кто-то отнял у него возможность общаться с Кашмирой.

Джули обхватила коленки рукой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но кивнула в знак благодарности, и Фредди понял, что подарок пришёлся ей по душе.

Билеты были куплены на апрель, с расчётом на то, что к тому времени Дикки уж точно вернётся в своё тело и ему не придётся снова посылать Фредди вместо себя. И ещё две недели назад тот обрадовался бы, увидев неловкую улыбку на лице Джули, уверенный в том, что Джон получит то, что хотел, но теперь слова Роджера эхом отдавались у него в ушах, заполняя мысли сомнениями, словно вирус. Обещанное освобождение теперь казалось почти невозможным, потому Фредди не знал, что ещё им нужно было сделать, чтобы понять друг друга. У них состоялся длительный разговор по поводу драк и ссор, Меркьюри вынужден был мириться с постоянными паническими атаками, которые преследовали Дикки, а теперь ещё и сидел вместо него на семейном празднике — что ещё ему нужно было предпринять, чтобы лучше понять его?

Когда они закончили разбирать подарки, Лили вернулась на кухню, откуда доносился аппетитный аромат жареного ягнёнка, смешиваясь с запахом сосны и создавая чудесную рождественскую атмосферу. Фредди предложил ей свою помощь, главным образом для того, чтобы избежать лишних разговоров и не проколоться на каких-нибудь каверзных вопросах, и та попросила его накрыть на стол. Вскоре он уже таскал тарелки с вилками и рождественские крекеры, которые часто видел в магазинах. Стол выглядел таким праздничным, каким Фредди не видел его ни в одном журнале, и Меркьюри всерьёз задался вопросом, почему они с Роджером никогда не заморачивались по поводу Рождества. Даже подарков друг другу не дарили.

В конце концов все уселись за стол. Еда и правда была божественной, особенно, как и рассказывал Дикки, жареная картошка. Артур рассказывал забавные истории с работы, а Фредди отвечал на вопросы об университете настолько уклончиво, насколько позволяли границы вежливости. Джули, которая, как быстро понял Меркьюри, была подростком в самом буквальном смысле этого слова, разговаривала мало, отвечая кратко и только по необходимости.

Однако она разделила пару крекеров с Фредди и даже засмеялась, когда он слишком сильно потянул пачку и заехал печеньем себе по лицу. На него надели бумажную корону и он прочитал ужасную шутку, и широко улыбнулся, когда остальные трое рассмеялись, больше над тем, насколько плохой она была.

Дикки говорил чистую правду: его семья была очень дружелюбной. Это действительно было то самое Рождество, о котором Фредди мечтал всю жизнь.

— Джон, дорогой, — Лили вдруг протянула ему открытку. Артур и Джули мыли посуду на кухне. — Подпиши открытку для дедушки.

Фредди взял открытку и ручку. Дикки сказал ему пару дней назад, что он, возможно, должен будет съездить к дедушке, и что он должен быть готов к встрече с человеком, страдающим деменцией. Фредди никогда не был в доме престарелых — его дед довольно рано умер от сердечного приступа, а о бабушке до самой смерти заботилась тётя. Англия вообще сильно отличалась от Индии в заботе о близких, но Фредди не сильно беспокоился об этом, особенно теперь, увидев, как обстоят дела в семье Джона.

Открытка выглядела довольно просто: нарисованная на лицевой стороне рождественская ёлка и напечатанное курсивом «С Рождеством» внутри. Под печатным текстом чьей-то рукой (возможно, Лили), было написано короткое сообщение:

Дорогой Папа/Дедушка

С Новым Годом и Рождеством. Очень любим тебя.

Лилиан, Артур, Джули

Имена были написаны разным почерком, и Фредди приписал рядом «Джон», стараясь как можно более похоже скопировать почерк Дикки.

Когда с посудой было закончено, все (включая Фредди) загрузились в Форд и медленно выдвинулись из дома. Артур вёл машину довольно медленно: обстановка на улице не улучшалась. Фредди сидел сзади вместе с Джули, которая взяла с собой расчёску и теперь вычёсывала кудрявые волосы.

— Так что с твоей машиной? — внезапно спросила она. — Почему ты не приехал на ней?

— Э-э-эм, — протянул Фредди, в панике пытаясь придумать убедительное оправдание. Я не твой брат и я не знаю, как водить машину стало бы явно плохим аргументом. — Мне нужны новые шины.

— У тебя проблемы с деньгами? — тут же спросил Артур.

— Нет, нет! — Фредди затряс головой. Он очень уважал Джона за финансовую независимость, и ему не хотелось подставлять его, выпрашивая деньги у родителей. — Я просто подумал… Снег, и вся эта непогода… Лучше было бы приехать поездом.

— Умно, — отозвалась Лили.

Краем глаза Фредди увидел, как Джули закатила глаза. Ему вообще было довольно трудно понять её эмоции. Она, казалось, искренне обрадовалась билетам в театр, и тем не менее в душе её будто кипела неприязнь. Это стало понятно ещё тогда, когда она пыталась сменить тему разговора утром, и было видно теперь, когда Лили похвалила его за сообразительность. Однако он мог предположить, что девочка просто не получает столько внимания, сколько её старший брат, почти инженер-электроник, имеющий собственную квартиру, машину и даже контракт со студией звукозаписи.

— Джули, — Фредди всё-таки решил рискнуть, припоминая рассказы Джона. — Расскажи-ка про литературный приз, который ты выиграла. Это, должно быть, очень интересно.

— О, — та оживилась. Хмурость внезапно исчезла с её лица, и Фредди понял, что пошёл в верном направлении. Всю дорогу Джули рассказывала Фредди об истории, которую она сочинила для межшкольного конкурса. Она писала о девочке, у которой были трудности в общении с матерью, и главной особенностью рассказа стало то, что всё повествование велось от лица матери. За свои старания девочка получила пятьдесят фунтов и из того, как живо она говорила об этом, Фредди понял, что она просто умирала от желания поделиться своими достижениями.

Они припарковались на улице неподалёку и направились к дому престарелых, чавкая грязью. Заведение отличалось от окружающих домов лишь высоким забором. Они остановились у дверей, и Артур позвонил в звонок. Вышедшая медсестра завела их внутрь.

Первое, что заметил Фредди — резкий запах антисептика, присущий больницам. Меркьюри едва удержался, чтобы не зажать нос. Второй особенностью заведения был свет. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, на улице было довольно светло. Здесь же свет был каким-то неестественно ярким. Это только добавило искусственности интерьеру здания. Фредди занервничал.

— С Рождеством, — бодро произнесла медсестра, заведя их в холл. Её, казалось, не беспокоили ни запах, ни освещение. — Кого вы ищете?

Фредди подумал, что она, должно быть, новенькая, раз не знает семью Дикон.

— Мы пришли к Джозефу Перкинсу, — ответил Артур.

— Джо в своей комнате, — отчеканила медсестра, даже не потрудившись ничего проверить. Наверное, она знала, где сейчас Джозеф. — Вас проводить?

— Нет-нет, — сказал Артур. — Мы знаем, куда идти.

Фредди, который на самом деле понятия не имел, просто отправился за остальными. Мимо них прошла сгорбившаяся старушка, опирающаяся на раму. Она что-то бормотала себе под нос и, подойдя чуть ближе, Меркьюри смог разобрать слова.

— Боже, помоги… Боже, помоги…

Спокойствие, сопровождающее его до этого момента, как рукой сняло. Сердце снова бешено заколотилось в груди, и Фредди едва подавил вздох. Женщина пошла дальше, будто бы не заметив их, а они также продолжили свой путь, словно ничего не произошло.

Комната Джо была довольно маленькой. Всё место в ней занимали кровать, кресло и книжный шкаф, набитый разнообразным чтивом так, что полки прогнулись под тяжестью книг. В кресле расположился высокий худощавый лысый старик в толстых очках, одетый в брюки и рубашку, поверх которой был накинут халат.

— Привет, папа, — произнесла Лили, пройдя мимо Артура, чтобы обнять отца. — С Рождеством.

Джо хмыкнул в ответ, не произнеся ни слова. Кроме мишуры на подоконнике в комнате не было ни намёка на праздничные украшения.

Фредди инстинктивно отступил назад и прижался к стене. Если до этого ему удалось избавиться от назойливого ощущения вторжения в частную жизнь других, то сейчас оно снова настигло его. Улыбка Лили выглядела натянутой и не коснулась её глаз. Она дрогнула, когда отец не сразу узнал в ней дочь. Это было чем-то слишком личным, и Фредди почувствовал отчаянное желание убежать.

— Как дела, Джо? — громко и неестественно бодро спросил Артур.

Тот повернулся к нему и с минуту сверлил взглядом, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Мы принесли тебе открытку, — Лили полезла в сумку, вытянула оттуда карточку и протянула отцу.

Это подействовало. Джо взял открытку и принялся читать поздравление.

— Лилиан, — пробормотал он, поднял взгляд на Лили. — Лилиан… — и произнёс, более уверенно. — Что, уже Рождество?

И, несмотря на путаницу в датах, та улыбнулась. Это была первая искренняя улыбка, которую Фредди увидел на её лице с тех пор, как она вошла, и несмотря на это его живот снова скрутило. Что ждёт его в будущем? Будет ли он также радоваться тому, что отец помнит его имя?

— Да, папа, Рождество, — ответила Лили, кладя руку на хрупкое плечо старика.

Джо снова уткнулся в открытку.

— Артур, — протянул он медленно. — Джули, — кивнул и поднял взгляд на внучку.

Джули, до этого стоявшая чуть поодаль вместе с Фредди, подошла к старику, чтобы обнять его.

— С Рождеством, дедушка, — мягко произнесла она.

Тот опустил глаза в открытку, а затем обвёл комнату пустым взглядом.

— Где Джон? — спросил он.

Фредди сжал кулаки, когда все обернулись на него. Их лица были преисполнены беспокойства и печали. Это было слишком. Его не должно было быть здесь, и единственным, кто это понимал, похоже, был Джо.

— О чём ты, пап? — спросила Лили с отчаянием в голосе. — Джон здесь, вот он, видишь?

Он проследовал глазами за её пальцем и остановил взгляд на Фредди. Тот замер, не зная, как реагировать, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту и как пальцы против воли сжимаются в кулаки.

— Это не Джон, — ответил Джо. — Я не знаю этого человека.

Лили нахмурилась, взгляд заметался между Фредди и отцом, и отчаяние в её глазах только усилилось.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал наконец Фредди тихим голосом. — Всё хорошо. Я подожду снаружи.

— Но Джон, — начала Лили.

— Не надо, — Фредди сглотнул и кивнул. — Всё правда хорошо. Не торопитесь.

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, закрыв дверь и оставив Диконов наедине друг с другом. Услышав шаги в коридоре, он развернулся и увидел ту самую старуху, встретившуюся им раннее и бормочущую себе под нос всё те же тревожные слова.

Фредди обхватил себя руками за плечи. Волшебные ощущения первого английского Рождества внезапно исчезли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — изначально Богемная Рапсодия задумывалась как песня на ковбойскую тематику. Её рабочим названием было «Cowboy song».


	11. Глава 11. Рождество Брайана.

Брайан проснулся рано.

Он задрожал, притягивая чужое одеяло к своему чужому телу. Несмотря на то, что обогреватели работали на всю катушку, в комнате было жутко холодно. Ступни заледенели, а уши почти что горели от таких суровых температур. Снаружи всё ещё царил мрак, но уличный фонарь, расположенный неподалёку от окна, хорошо освещал комнату, так что Брайан мог разглядеть очертания предметов.

Он плотнее закутался в одеяло и слез с диванных подушек, которые с недавнего времени служили ему кроватью. На диване же теперь спал Джон. Ощупью добравшись до обогревателя, Брайан выкрутил регулятор на максимум.

В это же время из ванной послышался шум воды.

Мэй огляделся. Дикки, не менее замёрзший и мертвенно-бледный, всё ещё спал. Дверь в комнату Фредди была плотно закрыта. В отличие от роджеровой.

Брайан закусил губу. Он давно уже догадался, что у Тейлора проблемы со сном — сам не первый год с ними мучился, — но не подозревал, что всё зашло так далеко. У самого Мэя приступы бессонницы продолжались максимум около десяти дней. Тогда он спал всего по три часа в сутки, пока его тело окончательно не сдавалось. Роджер же не сомкнул глаз, кажется, с того самого момента, как начался весь этот бардак, и выглядел изрядно потрёпанным.

Брайан никому не рассказывал, но у него дома всегда имелся пузырёк снотворного, выписанного когда-то врачом. Он не особо любил принимать эти таблетки — от них ему часто снились кошмары, ещё и всё утро потом голова болела — и прибегал к лекарствам только тогда, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Изначально Мэй не хотел делиться этой информацией с Роджером, особенно учитывая любовь последнего к алкоголю и наркотикам, но сейчас всерьёз задавался вопросом, стоит ли дать ему знать.

Вскоре шум воды прекратился, и через пару минут из ванной показался Тейлор, небрежно обтирающий влажные кудри, одетый в пижаму и толстый тёплый свитер. Заметив Брайана, он замер на секунду, дёрнул в приветствии уголком рта и направился на кухню, бросив полотенце прямо на пол. Тот, всё ещё завёрнутый в одеяло, поплёлся за ним.

— С Рождеством, Роджер, — пробормотал Брайан тихо, стараясь не разбудить Дикки.

Тейлор поставил чайник и взял с сушилки пару кружек.

— Угу, — ответил он. — И тебя.

Они замолчали. Последовавшее вскоре слишком громкое шипение закипевшей воды всё-таки разбудило Джона. Тот перевернулся на спину и сел, негромко простонав.

— Темно, — тупо сказал он.

— С Рождеством, Дикс, — бодро отчеканил Брайан. — Сейчас только семь утра.

Дикки снова застонал. Вставать в такую рань определённо не хотелось, однако он всё равно поднялся с дивана и направился в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Из комнаты снова послышался шум воды.

Роджер залил растворимый кофе кипятком и передал одну кружку Брайану. Он лихорадочно метался взглядом по комнате, цепляясь то за Мэя, то за дверь спальни Фредди, то за дверь в ванную, пока не решился наконец открыть рот.

— Брайан, я не хочу ехать к твоим родителям, — выпалил Роджер так быстро, что тот едва успел уловить его слова.

— Что? — переспросил он, всё ещё стараясь говорить тише. — В каком смысле?

Роджер сжал зубы, в отчаянии морща лоб.

— Я не поеду, Брайан! — воскликнул он. — Я позвоню им, скажу, что заболел…

— Это просто волнение, — рассудил Мэй. — Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.

— Нихрена, — прошипел Роджер, плюхая чашку на стол с такой силой, что из неё выплеснулось немного кофе. — Почему я должен притворяться тобой на Рождество? Господи, Брайан, ты вообще знаешь, что происходит на семейных праздниках?

Тот сощурился.

— Ну что ты так переживаешь? — спросил он. — Я бы ни за что не попросил тебя, если бы сомневался в том, что ты справишься. Ты отличный я, — Брайан чуть улыбнулся, однако Роджеру, похоже, легче не стало. — Послушай, — произнёс Мэй, ставя свою чашку рядом с чашкой Роджера. — Если ты действительно не можешь, я тебя не заставляю. Я просто хочу, чтобы мои родители были со мной в Рождество; если я не приеду, это разобьёт им сердце. И к тому же, мы, вроде как, должны учиться понимать друг друга.

Тот посмотрел на него и хотел было что-то ответить, но был прерван Фредди, угрюмо вышедшим из спальни, кутаясь в халат. При виде друзей он нахмурился, и Брайан задался вопросом, слышал ли он их разговор.

— С Рождеством, Фредди, — торопливо выпалил Мэй, предвосхищая все вопросы. Роджеру расхотелось продолжать диалог.

Остаток утра прошёл в молчании, исходящая от Фредди и Роджера тревога заразила даже Брайана. Он, так или иначе, старался всеми способами игнорировать её — приготовил кастрюлю каши и убедился, что все поели. Мэй прекрасно понимал, что нервы отбивают всякий аппетит, однако также и осознавал важность приёма пищи. Его собственное настроение всегда ухудшалось, если он пропускал завтрак, обед или ужин, так что по части еды он был довольно педантичен.

Фредди уехал первым. Дикки, где-то раздобывший пару дешёвых рождественских украшений, подготавливал квартиру к празднику. Роджер же всё ещё сидел на диване, сгорбившись и засунув пальцы в рот. Брайан, испугавшись, что тот может снова уйти слишком далеко в раздумья, попытался с ним поговорить. Он разговаривал о снеге; спрашивал, что семья Роджера обычно делает на Рождество; коснулся даже музыки, о которой Тейлор мог болтать часами, но тот либо отвечал односложно, либо не отвечал вообще, ограничиваясь мычанием.

В конце концов Тейлор просто ретировался в свою комнату, а минуту спустя Брайан услышал, как он тихо бренчит на гитаре. Что ж, по крайней мере, отвлёкся.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Мэй, повернувшись к Дикки.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Просто устал, — предположил он. — Странно это. Никогда не замечал, чтобы у тебя были такие проблемы со сном.

Брайан уставился на закрытую дверь, вслушиваясь в наигрываемый Роджером простой перебор. Дикки ошибался. В подростковом возрасте Мэй действительно мучился, но в последнее время дела пошли на лад. Он научился справляться, и, в конце концов, у него были лекарства. Брайан решил, что всё-таки следует дать их Роджеру. Сам он боялся зависимости, но подумал, что одна таблетка вряд ли повредит, тем более если дела были действительно плохи.

Брайан старался не трогать Роджера до положенного времени. Дикки продолжал подготавливать квартиру к Рождеству — разогрел духовку и начал готовить любимую жареную картошку по рецепту матери. Брайан постучал в дверь комнаты Тейлора и, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянул внутрь.

Роджер сидел на краю кровати. Вид у него был весьма печальный, и у Брайана, несмотря на желание всё-таки отправить его к родителям, сжалось сердце.

— Знаешь, ты правда не должен, — протянул Мэй.

Роджер шумно выдохнул, устремляя на него взгляд, и чуть прищурился.

— Нет, я поеду, — ответил он дрожащим голосом. — Ты сам сказал — мы должны проявлять понимание. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Он опустил гитару на пол, прислоняя к кровати, и, встав на ноги, надел пальто Брайана. Собственная одежда с недавнего времени была ему слишком мала.

Брайан сглотнул, тронутый самоотверженностью друга. Обычно Роджер вёл себя резко и безразлично, но в подобные редкие сокровенные моменты мог быть действительно милым.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Мэй.

Роджер закусил губу, ещё раз всё обдумывая напоследок.

— Всё будет хорошо, да? — произнёс он. — В конце концов, они же не какие-нибудь сектанты?

Брайан не смог сдержать смешка, представив, как Роджер приходит на обычное, по его мнению, Рождество, и видит семью Мэя поющей у костра в мантиях.

— Нет, они хорошие и очень даже нормальные. Честно.

Роджер натянуто улыбнулся и, обогнув Брайана, направился в гостиную. Он взял рюкзак с подарками и, попрощавшись с Дикки, направился к двери. Мэй вернулся в гостиную, многозначительно переглянувшись с Джоном.

— Никогда не видел двух более угрюмых людей, — проговорил тот.

Брайан пожал плечами.

— Для Фредди это первое нормальное Рождество.

— Для Роджера — нет, — ответил Дикки. — И он, кажется, взволнован ещё больше.

Брайан повернулся на входную дверь, за которой пару мгновений назад скрылся Тейлор. Дикки был прав. Притворяться Брайаном перед его же семьёй наверняка непросто, но Роджер реагировал как-то слишком уж бурно. Мэй вдруг почувствовал укол совести за то, что не рассказал ему про таблетки. Пытаясь подготовиться к крайне маловероятной возможности того, что Роджер вдруг передумает, Брайан старательно прятал то, что могло бы ему помочь. Мэй снова глянул на Дикки, припоминая ночь в баре, когда тот в довольно грубой манере осадил его. Роджер не курил, не ел мясо и даже не пытался достать снотворное, которое ему с лёгкостью мог бы предоставить, например, Фредди. И почему Брайан так упорно отказывался доверять ему?

Мэй не готов был заниматься самокопанием, а потому, отодвинув навязчивые мысли подальше, предложил Дикки помощь в готовке.

Они уже почти нарезали целый противень картофеля, когда услышали стук в дверь. Оба замерли, интересуясь, кого это принесло, и переглянулись. Если Фредди или Роджер и ждали гостей, то непременно предупредили бы.

Стук раздался снова, и Дикки отложил нож.

— Я открою, — произнёс он. — Может, у соседей соль закончилась.

Брайан кивнул и вернулся к картошке. Уверенный в том, что их побеспокоил сосед, он не обращал внимания на голоса в прихожей до тех пор, пока Джон не позвал его.

— Роджер? Это к тебе.

Брайан сощурился, отложил нож и вышел к двери. На пороге стояла девушка. Мэй точно не встречал её раньше, но что-то в ней показалось ему знакомым. Она же, судя по всему, очень даже знала Роджера, потому что Брайан едва успел вымолвить короткое «Здравствуй», прежде чем был заключён в крепкие объятия. Он неловко обнял девушку в ответ.

— С Рождеством, Роджер! — счастливо воскликнула она.

— С Рождеством, — рассеянно ответил Мэй. Несмотря на то, что он был без очков — нарезание картофеля этого не требовало, —теперь, когда незнакомка стояла ближе, он всё же смог рассмотреть её получше. У неё были светлые едва доходящие до плеч волосы, большие зелёные глаза и милое личико, а ростом она была чуть ниже Роджера. Брайан попытался припомнить всех бывших Тейлора, решив было, что девушка пришла сообщить о своей беременности, но в голову ничего не приходило.

Лицо незнакомки слегка вытянулось в ожидании реакции, она нервно переводила взгляд с Брайана на Дикки.

— Э-эм, — протянул Брайан, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Войдёшь?

— На самом деле, — неуверенно произнесла девушка. — Я еду к маме с папой.

Она не уточнила, к чьим конкретно, и Брайану всё стало понятно. Она выглядела знакомой, потому что была похожа на Роджера — это была его сестра, Клэр.

— О, — выдохнул Мэй.

Клэр смотрела на него, ожидая ответа, но он не знал, как реагировать. Она явно рассчитывала на то, что Брайан знает о ней больше, чем просто имя, но задавать вопросы было слишком опасно — он мог с лёгкостью выдать себя. Так и в психушке оказаться недолго.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла какая-то отчаянная тишина, а потом Клэр нарушила молчание:

— Я подумала, может, ты захочешь поехать со мной? Ничего страшного, если нет, просто мне бы очень хотелось, и…

— Поехать к маме с папой? — повторил Брайан тупо.

Клэр кивнула, и он перевёл взгляд на такого же потерянного Дикки. Тот пожал плечами. Роджер всем говорил, что его родители в Испании.

Но Клэр выглядела встревоженной, почти отчаянной, и хотя Брайан не знал, что происходит, он был уверен, что Тейлор не оставил бы сестру в подобной ситуации.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил он.

Клэр едва не свалилась от облегчения, и Мэй почувствовал, что сделал правильный выбор. Девушка, казалось, ожидала, что он начнёт швыряться вещами в ответ на её предложение.

— Но я не покупал подарки.

— Ничего; подарим мои, — успокоила та. — Главное, ты снова будешь с нами.

— Ага, — медленно ответил Брайан. — Подожди секунду, ладно? Фредди, не поможешь найти кошелёк?

Отойдя достаточно далеко, так, чтобы девушка их не слышала, он зашептал:

— Что вообще происходит?

Дикки пожал плечами.

— Я думал, его родители в Испании. Я ничего не знал о его сестре.

Брайан медленно кивнул. На другой ответ он и не рассчитывал.

— Ты не против, если я поеду с ней? — спросил он. — Прости. Я знаю, ты хотел провести день вместе, но… она, похоже, правда расстроена.

Дикки натянуто улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Ты прав, она расстроена, — Джон перевёл взгляд на Клэр, которая всё ещё стояла на пороге, заламывая руки и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я-то без тебя справлюсь. А вот сможешь ли ты притвориться Роджером, если он, как выяснилось, так много от нас скрывает?

— Всё будет в порядке, — заверил Брайан. — И потом, нам же нужно как-то возвращать свои тела. Я хочу выяснить, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет его ложь о семье, — его глаза сузились в раздражении. Он уважал Роджера, и при обычных обстоятельствах не стал бы лезть в его жизнь, но сейчас мог думать только о том, как исправить ситуацию, и ничто не смогло бы его остановить. Брайан старался быть открытым с другими, также как Дикки и Фредди. Почему же Роджер не мог делать тоже самое?

Совершенно измотанный, Брайан взял с вешалки куртку, попрощался с Дикки и последовал за Клэр к её старенькой потрёпанной машине. Только увидев какой-то размытый придорожный знак по пути, он понял, что забыл очки. Мэй не решился попросить Клэр развернуться — это могло показаться ещё более подозрительным.

— Спасибо, Роджер, — неожиданно произнесла девушка.

— За что? — нервно спросил Брайан.

Клэр посмотрела на него с таким выражением лица, словно он должен был знать причину благодарности.

— За то, что поехал со мной, — сказала она. — Знаю, ты не хочешь, но я решила попытаться и… я рада, что ты согласился.

Брайан молча посмотрел на неё в ответ. Ему нечего было добавить. Роджер любил Клэр; это было заметно по его рассказам о ней, но девушка сейчас говорила так, словно времяпрепровождение с ней на Рождество было чем-то невыполнимым. Кроме того, Роджер сознательно лгал о своих родителях, зная, что последствия могут быть серьёзными.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Брайан, отвлекаясь от раздумий.

Родители Роджера, насколько он знал, жили в Корнуолле. На часах было уже начало двенадцатого, и, если учесть, сколько времени занимает дорога, они могли добраться уже затемно.

— В Рединг, — ответила Клэр, — Они переехали два с половиной года назад. Ты долго не появлялся.

Брайан почувствовал, как сердце в груди упало, и подумал, что ему следовало всё-таки остаться дома с Дикки. Судя по всему, дела обстояли куда хуже, чем он ожидал. Из слов Клэр было понятно, что Роджер определённо не знал, что происходило с его родителями в последние два с половиной года.

Брайан ломал голову, пытаясь понять, во что же он ввязался, пытался вспомнить хоть какие-то рассказы Роджера, но в голову ничего не приходило. По словам Тейлора, его семья была вполне нормальной, и у него не было никаких проблем в общении с ними. Мэй даже помнил, как Роджер говорил о том, что недавно ездил к родителям на Рождество.

Он перевёл взгляд на девушку в водительском кресле. Она выглядела в точности как Роджер, разве что чуть моложе, но она так и не представилась толком. Может, это была и не Клэр вовсе. Мэй мало в это верил, учитывая её внешность и всё то, что он понял из её слов, но либо она действительно была подругой Роджера, либо кто-то из лучших друзей всё это время лгал ему. Брайан надеялся на первое.

Клэр остановилась перед рядом домов с идеально ухоженными садами и заглушила машину. Мэй молча вышел на улицу и последовал за ней по садовой дорожке. Они вошли без стука.

— Мам? — позвала Клэр, заходя глубже в пустую прихожую. — Пап? Я кое-кого привела.

Дверь в конце коридора открылась, и комната тут же наполнилась пряным запахом и паром. На пороге появилась невысокая худая блондинка в розовом пёстром фартуке с собранными в пучок волосами. Она посмотрела на Клэр, а затем перевела взгляд на Брайана.

— Роджер, — женщина оцепенела. — Роджер!

А затем подбежала к нему так быстро, что он едва успел поймать её, и обвила руками его талию так сильно, что ему стало трудно дышать. Брайан обнял её в ответ, не зная, что ещё предпринять. У него засосало под ложечкой, когда ему показалось, что он расслышал всхлипы, но когда женщина отстранилась от него, на лице её сияла улыбка.

— Я так боялась, что не увижу тебя снова, — сказала она таким подавленным голосом, что Брайан почувствовал желание снова обнять эту незнакомку, только чтобы она хоть немного развеселилась.

Наверху послышались шаги. Мэй поднял голову и увидел лысеющего мужчину, стоящего на лестнице. Его и без того большие глаза расширились ещё больше. Он вжался рукой в перила, поддавшись, казалось, какому-то эмоциональному порыву.

Мужчина, в отличие от своей жены, не побежал к Брайану. Он медленно спустился с лестницы, так, словно бы боялся его.

Ростом он был не выше Роджера.

— Рад тебя видеть, сын.

Сын. Все надежды на то, что это не родственники Тейлора, рассыпались в прах. Его отец отвёл глаза, не в силах больше держать зрительный контакт. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет.

— И я тебя, — ответил Брайан.

Мужчина резко вдохнул, и на глаза его действительно начали наворачиваться слёзы. Мэй закусил губу, осознавая безнадёжность ситуации. Он понятия не имел, что делать.

Клэр позади него поёжилась.

— Э-эм, Роджер, почему бы тебе не помочь маме на кухне? — её голос, разрезавший повисшую тишину, казался неожиданно громким.

Брайан кивнул, ухватившись за возможность технично выйти из этой неудобной ситуации. Уинифред Тейлор, широко улыбнувшись, поманила его на кухню. Он последовал за ней.

На кухне царил хаос. Повсюду валялись ножи и миски, из двух кастрюль на плите что-то убегало, а третья зловеще дымилась — Брайану стало понятно, откуда у Роджера такие скудные кулинарные познания.

Винни убавила огонь. Её казалось, совсем не беспокоило критическое состояние Рождественского ужина. Она продолжала оглядываться на Мэя, улыбаясь, словно боялась, что он исчезнет. Брайан хотел спросить, что случилось и в чём причина такой длительной разлуки с сыном, но не мог. Вместо этого он лишь улыбнулся в ответ, взял доску, покрытую остатками морковной соломки и направился к мусорной корзине, чтобы почистить её.

— Спасибо, — сказала Винни. У Брайана сложилось впечатление, что благодарит она его не только за помощь в готовке.

Последующие двадцать минут он помогал ей на кухне, в основном убирая мусор и помешивая кипящие кастрюли. Винни, казалось, была совершенно измотана. Она бросалась из одного конца комнаты в другой, и тут же забывала, что хотела сделать, стоило ей оглянуться на Брайана, которому от её пристального взгляда становилось некомфортно. Было совершенно ясно, что женщина безумно скучала по Роджеру — Мэй и представить не мог, что стало бы с ним, если бы он годами не виделся со своими детьми — но Брайан не был её сыном, он был лишь его жалкой копией, не способной даже поговорить о семейных проблемах, потому что понятия не имел, в чём эти самые проблемы заключаются.

Внезапно в прихожей зазвонил телефон, и Винни, оставив Мэя следить за кипящей в кастрюле разваренной тыквой, пошла отвечать. Через минуту она снова заглянула в комнату.

— Роджер, дорогой? — произнесла она. — Это тебя. Твой друг звонит.

Брайан немедленно сузил взгляд. Звонили определённо не Роджеру — потому что Роджера здесь и не было — значит, вероятнее всего, это был Дикки, единственный, кто знал, что Мэй поехал сюда. И как он достал этот номер? Джон, как и Брайан, думал, что родители Роджера живут в Корнуолле, а учитывая то, что «Тейлор» — довольно распространённая фамилия, просто залезть в телефонную книжку было мало.

Брайан оставил тыкву кипеть в кастрюле (он давно потерял все надежды на нормальный рождественский ужин) и вышел в коридор. Винни пришлось закрыть дверь кухни, чтобы дом не наполнился запахом дыма и паром. Остальные двери были также закрыты. Брайан остался один.

Он поднёс трубку к уху и произнёс:

— Алло?

— Какого хера ты делаешь, Брайан? 

Мэй моргнул. Ему никогда не приходилось слышать себя раньше, разве что на качественных студийных записях, но, если он не ошибся, из жестяного динамика сейчас раздавался именно его голос.

— Роджер? — переспросил он, стараясь говорить настолько тихо, насколько это было возможно. — Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

— Дикки рассказал мне, что ты свалил с моей сестрой, — выплюнул тот. Брайан знал, что Тейлор был вспыльчивым человеком, но никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так разъярённо. — Какого хера?

— Что? — спросил Мэй. Он чувствовал, будто его водят за нос. Вся семья Роджера вела себя так, словно их сын вернулся из мёртвых, а сам он в это время орал на Брайана за то, что тот отреагировал на мольбы Клэр так, как отреагировал бы любой нормальный человек. — Роджер, да ты бы её видел. Она попросила меня поехать с ней, она была в отчаянии! Я не мог отказать! — он закусил губу. — Знаешь, я понятия не имею, что происходит, но такого я не ожидал. Ты солгал мне — всем нам — о том, что твои родители в Испании. Если бы ты просто рассказал…

— Я не обязан отчитываться, Брайан! — заорал Роджер почти в истерике. Мэй поморщился, надеясь, что его собственная семья этих криков не услышит.

— Ты должен был рассказать, — твёрдо повторил Брайан. — Должен был, потому что я вошёл сюда и все разом заплакали, словно их сын вернулся из мёртвых; Клэр говорит, твои родители переехали сюда больше двух лет назад, и ты за всё это время даже не удосужился навестить их; сейчас я иду ужинать с ними, и я хочу, чёрт возьми, знать, что происходит!

— Уходи, — ответил Роджер. — Я серьёзно, Брай, вали оттуда сейчас же. Я тебя ни о чём не просил.

— Ну нет, — возразил тот. — Во-первых, меня привезла Клэр, а во-вторых, если я сейчас уйду, это разобьёт твоей матери сердце. Тебе серьёзно настолько плевать на неё?

— Пошёл ты нахуй, Брайан! — выплюнул Роджер. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь…

— Так расскажи мне! — прошипел Брайан. — Что же такого ужасного они тебе сделали, что ты годами с ними не разговаривал? Сколько вообще лет вы не общались?

Роджер не отвечал долго. Мэй ждал. Наконец с того конца провода раздался тихий слабый голосок:

— Четыре года.

— Чего? — Брайану показалось, что он ослышался.

— Четыре года, Брайан, это ты хотел услышать?

Тот затряс головой, отказываясь верить в слова друга.

— Боже, Роджер, — оцепенело произнёс он. — Что же они сделали с тобой?

Роджер не ответил, только тяжело задышал в трубку. Ужасная мысль закралась Брайану в голову, когда он вспомнил лица его родственников. Клэр, которая так и ждала, что он вспылит от её приглашения; Винни, всё обеспокоено поглядывающая на него из кухни; и Майкл, который, несмотря на своё короткое появление, казался сломленным.

— Или… Что ты сделал с ними?

— Я не должен отчитываться, — повторил Роджер хрипло, и у Брайана возникло впечатление, что он плачет. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл оттуда. Сейчас же.

Брайан бросил взгляд в сторону кухонной двери, за которой раздался грохот, что, скорее всего, значило, что бедная вымотанная Винни выронила кастрюлю.

— Роджер… я не могу, — ответил он. — Прости, но я не могу просто так уйти. Они не видели тебя четыре года. Они разбиты.

Роджер громко втянул носом воздух, и у Брайана не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что он плачет. Мэй сочувственно стиснул зубы — он ненавидел, когда Тейлор плакал, и в то же время он не мог оставить его родителей, обрушив тем самым все хрупкие мосты, которые начал бережно выстраивать.

— Если расскажешь, что произошло, — начал он медленно. — Я постараюсь помочь. Я извинюсь; я возьму весь удар на себя… Я просто хочу всё исправить.

Роджер подавился не то смешком, не то всхлипом.

— Ничего уже не исправить, Брайан, — сказал он, а затем тяжело вздохнул. — Делай, что хочешь; оставайся, уходи, мне плевать.

— Нет, Роджер, тебе не плевать — они твоя семья…

— Мне пора, — хрипло прервал его тот и в следующую секунду Брайан услышал гудки.

Он положил трубку. Его руки тряслись. В течение разговора Мэй не мог выбросить из головы лица родственников Роджера, но сейчас, в тишине, он почему-то мог представить себе только его самого — покинутого и расстроенного, совершенно одинокого, в доме, в котором он даже не хотел находиться. Брайан засомневался в правильности своего решения.

***

 

Рождественский ужин оставлял желать лучшего, но Винни так широко улыбалась, что Брайан старался не жевать слишком много, чтобы не задеть её чувства. Он по-прежнему терялся в догадках, что такого могло произойти между Роджером и его семьёй, что тот настолько сильно отдалился от них. Они же, казалось, вели конфликт проверенным английским способом — молчали и делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Роджер, передай, пожалуйста, соль, — вежливо попросила Клэр.

Всё было нормально, и это буквально выводило Брайана. Всё было слишком нормально. Тейлоры обменялись подарками, накрыли стол и теперь поедали рождественский ужин, а дальше разговоров о погоде так и не зашло. А если Роджер не виделся с семьёй около четырёх лет и до сих пор так отчаянно избегал встречи с ними, что буквально впал в истерику, узнав, что Брайан уехал, им определённо было о чём поговорить. Мэй задавался вопросом, был ли всё-таки он инициатором конфликта, и не ждут ли чего-нибудь от него.

— Итак, Роджер, — начала Винни. Она всё ещё смотрела на него так, будто он вот-вот исчезнет. — Как дела на работе?

Брайан моргнул и уставился на неё. Вопрос, казалось, ничего не значил, как и всё сказанное за вечер, но глаза женщины вдруг заблестели, и теперь она смотрела на него совершенно другим взглядом. Она не спрашивала о работе. Она спрашивала о том, как обстояли его дела в последние четыре года.

— Э-э-э, хорошо вроде, — ответил он. — Очень хорошо. Мы с Фредди всё ещё торгуем на рынке, но в последнее время это отошло на второй план. Мы готовимся выпустить новый альбом, так что…

— Вы что? 

Брайан замолчал и взглянул на Майкла, который прервал его. Большие глаза мужчины сузились в маленькие щелочки, он сверлил Мэя взглядом, и боковым зрением тот заметил, как напряглись Клэр с Винни. Брайан быстро закрыл рот. Он определённо сказал что-то не то.

Молчание определённо стало ошибкой, потому что Майкл вдруг подался вперёд и грохнул кулаком по столу.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что пока мы горбатились у чёрта на куличках, ты игрался в третьесортную рок-звезду? — последнюю часть вопроса он выкрикнул, и у Брайана зазвенело в ушах. Мэй напрягся, вцепляясь в сиденье стула так, словно боялся, что вдруг упадёт навзничь.

Винни уставилась в стол. Клэр обеспокоенно смотрела на него расширившимися глазами. Брайан решительно избегал её взгляда.

— И поэтому ты так выглядишь? — Майкл махнул рукой в сторону волос Мэя.

— Всё хорошо, Майкл, — пропищала Винни.

— Нет, всё не хорошо; это же глупо! — выкрикнул тот, опускаясь, тем не менее, на стул. — Почему ты не стрижёшься? У меня уже есть одна дочь, второй не надо.

Брайан смерил его многозначительным взглядом, но мужчина уже вернулся к еде. Может, это было к лучшему, потому что Мэю захотелось как следует его разукрасить. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, в нём говорит обида, но этот мелкий выпад в сторону внешности Роджера просто привёл его в ярость.

Однако несмотря на все обстоятельства Брайан любил Роджера и не хотел усугублять ситуацию, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы продолжать перепалку, взял вилку и проткнул ей склизкий кусочек тыквы, приложив определённо больше усилий, чем следовало и всё ещё избегая пристального взгляда Клэр.

Напряжение висело над столом до самого конца ужина, прошедшего в молчании. Майкл определённо всё ещё был зол. Он уткнулся взглядом в тарелку таким взглядом, будто та ему что-то сделала. Брайан снова и снова пытался понять, что же произошло. Насколько сильно надо поссориться с семьёй, чтобы не общаться с родственниками на протяжении четырёх лет? Мэй тоже часто ссорился с мамой и папой, иногда — в пух и прах, но затем они всегда извинялись друг перед другом, и всё приходило в норму. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо не разговаривал с родителями более шести часов.

Спрашивать Брайан определённо не собирался; это было бы слишком грубо. Вместо этого по окончании ужина он молча собрал все тарелки и отнёс на кухню. Было слишком рискованно пытаться говорить о проблемах, не зная, в чём дело, поэтому Мэй решил сгладить углы и самоотверженно вызвался мыть посуду.

Он как раз настроил воду, когда Винни, взяв полотенце, присоединилась к нему на кухне.

— Спасибо, милый, — мягко произнесла она.

Брайан улыбнулся.

Они молча ждали, когда наполнится раковина, но Мэй всё равно чувствовал, что Винни хочет сказать что-то ещё. Наконец, когда воды набралось достаточно, и он, взяв грязный стакан, принялся скоблить его губкой, женщина заговорила:

— Он не хотел, — мягко начала она. — Он просто вспылил.

Брайан кивнул.

— Я знаю.

И он действительно знал, однако всё равно почувствовал укол ярости, вспомнив нелестные слова Майкла.

Дверь кухни открылась снова, и, повернувшись, Брайан увидел Клэр. Она взяла из шкафа ещё одно полотенце и принялась помогать матери.

— Роджер, так как, всё-таки, ты поживаешь?

Казалось, после её вопроса атмосфера в комнате изменилась, и прежнее напряжение куда-то исчезло.

— Эм, хорошо, — ответил Брайан. — Я живу с другом, с Фредди…

— Фредди — это тот самый, что помогает тебе на рынке? — уточнила Клэр.

Брайан повернулся на неё.

— Ага, — ответил он.

Закончив мыть бокал, он поставил его на сушилку. Клэр принялась вытирать его полотенцем.

— Вы, наверное, очень хорошо общаетесь, — вставила Винни.

Брайан кивнул. Его плечи расслабились, и с этого момента разговор пошёл более непринуждённо.

— Да, — сказал Мэй. — А ещё он вокалист в нашей группе.

Дверь в комнату открылась в третий раз, и внутрь вошёл Майкл, ссутулившийся и хмурый, явно пристыженный своей выходкой за столом. Не зная, что предпринять, он просто стоял сзади, засунув руки в карманы.

Брайан решил игнорировать его.

Он молча мыл посуду, Винни и Клэр молча её сушили, а Майкл молча стоял и смотрел на них. Несколько раз он открывал было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но всякий раз передумывал.

Наконец, он начал:

— Я удивлён, что ты всё ещё работаешь на рынке, — медленно и максимально осторожно произнёс Майкл. — А с учёбой у тебя что?

Брайан повернулся к нему, пытаясь понять, о чём тот думает. Мужчина пристально смотрел на Мэя, и глубоко в его взгляде читалось беспокойство, будто бы он боялся реакции, которая может последовать за вопросом. Его неспособность взаимодействовать с людьми просто поражала Брайана.

— М-м-м, нормально, — осторожно ответил Мэй. — У меня выпускной в следующем семестре.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Майкл себе под нос. — Но на стоматолога учатся пять лет, так ведь? Разве ты не должен был закончить?

Клэр и Винни снова напряглись, но ничего не сказали, только продолжили вытирать скопившуюся в сушилке посуду. Чувствуя, что ситуация снова ухудшается, Брайан, подавив внутреннее волнение, постарался ответить так небрежно, как только мог:

— Я перевёлся, — объяснил он. — Заканчиваю биологический.

— Биологический? — тихо переспросил Майкл.

Брайан выпустил из рук тарелку, которую только что усердно тёр, и та скрылась под водой. Он медленно развернулся.

— Да, — повторил Мэй. — Я предпочитаю биологию.

Майкл опустил взгляд, и Брайан увидел, как руки в карманах сжались в кулаки.

— И кем же ты будешь работать?

Мэй сощурился. Ему по-прежнему очень хотелось всё исправить, но воинственный настрой мужчины мало помогал.

— Вариантов много, — ответил Брайан. — У меня уже всё потихоньку налаживается.

— Налаживается? — повторил Майкл, повышая голос. — Ты работаешь на сраном рынке и играешь в группе! Настоящая работа у тебя когда-нибудь была?

Брайан отклонился назад, опираясь на раковину, и скрестил руки на груди. Он чувствовал, как внутри снова нарастает злость. Щёки обдало жаром, сердце бешено заколотилось. Мэй снова промолчал, лишь сузив глаза. Клэр и Винни замерли.

Молчание снова только ещё больше вывело Майкла, он вытащил руки из карманов и сжал кулаки. Оскалив зубы, он подошёл так близко к Брайану, что тому пришлось отшатнуться. Край раковины больно вжался в спину. Глядя в раскрасневшееся от ярости лицо мужчины, Мэй впервые за вечер ощутил страх.

— Ну? — выплюнул Майкл, и Брайан поморщился.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать! — закричал он. — У меня всё хорошо, я живу своей жизнью…

Он осёкся, когда Майкл подался вперёд и, схватив с сушилки стакан, бросил его в стену. Брайан, Клэр и Винни поморщились, услышав звон разбившегося стекла.

— Я вкалывал как проклятый, чтобы обеспечить тебе достойное образование и хорошую карьеру, и вот так ты решил мне отплатить?

Брайан затряс головой, отказываясь верить в происходящее.

— Ты шутишь? — воскликнул Мэй. — Он… Я скоро получу диплом, у меня свой бизнес и контракт со студией! О чём ещё ты меня просишь?

Внезапно его голова резко отлетела в сторону, а левую щёку обдало жгучей болью. Он медленно поднёс руку к лицу и принялся ощупывать кожу — отец Роджера ударил его.

Брайан посмотрел на Майкла. Он застыл на месте, оцепенев от шока, и мужчина, воспользовавшись преимуществом, схватил его за волосы. Через мгновение Мэй полетел в угол комнаты, споткнувшись по пути. Майкл встал между ним и остальными членами семьи.

— Убирайся, — закричал он, указывая на дверь.

Брайан запустил руку в волосы. Он потёр саднящую кожу головы, пытаясь унять дрожь. Дыхание сбилось, левый глаз начал болеть, а лицо горело. Мэй перевёл взгляд на Клэр и Винни. Клэр прикрыла рот рукой и во все глаза смотрела на разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену. Винни же опустила взгляд в пол.

Брайан поправил рубашку.

— С удовольствием, — прохрипел он, развернулся и направился к выходу из кухни в коридор, к выходу из дома Тейлоров.

Он шмыгал носом, несясь по улице, всё больше и больше отдаляясь от этого дома, чувствуя, как лёд хрустит под ногами. Как он мог быть таким глупым? Никто не прекращает общаться с родственниками из-за мелких разногласий. Роджер казался таким расстроенным, а Брайан просто пренебрёг всеми его переживаниями, словно они были какой-то подростковой хандрой.

Он понял, что забыл куртку и кошелёк, только добравшись до какого-то пустынного скверика. Ситуация сложилась не из приятных: у него не было денег, он не мог уехать домой, а на улице было очень холодно. Вернуться назад возможности тоже не было, а потому Мэй сел на скамейку и задумался.

Голова по-прежнему болела, а глаз и того сильнее, но ничто не могло отвлечь его от мыслей о Роджере. В голове снова и снова звучал их телефонный разговор, и на глаза Брайана навернулись слёзы стыда, когда он вспомнил, как пытался выбить из Тейлора правду, и как обвинил его в семейном разладе. Какой-то частью разума он всё ещё пытался оправдать свои действия, но большая часть знала лучше. Буквально утром, когда Роджер запаниковал по поводу поездки к родителям Брайана, тот небрежно отмахнулся.

— Господи, Брайан, — сказал тогда Роджер. — Ты вообще знаешь, что происходит на семейных праздниках?

Несмотря на то, что на улице было пусто, Брайан в смущении закрыл лицо руками.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, но вдруг услышал хруст льда. Кто-то опустился на скамейку рядом с ним. Брайан поднял голову, вытирая глаза, и увидел Клэр. В руках она держала его куртку, и он с благодарностью накинул её на плечи.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептала девушка.

Брайан затряс головой, опуская взгляд.

— Не твоя вина, — хрипло ответил он. Его горло непроизвольно сжалось, и наружу вырвался сдавленный всхлип.

Клэр запустила руку в карман своего пальто и вытянула оттуда пачку сигарет. Брайан не курил с того самого разговора у клуба, но сейчас, когда девушка протянула ему одну, отказываться не стал. Когда Клэр зажгла сигарету, Мэй крепко затянулся и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как успокаиваются нервы.

Они докурили в холодной тишине. Брайан бросил окурок под ноги и затоптал его, а затем поднял взгляд на Клэр. Он почти ничего о ней не знал. Разве что-то, что она была младше Роджера, и что он очень любил её. Девушка выглядела совсем молоденькой, её щёки были по-детски пухлыми, и Брайан всерьёз испугался, подумав о том, что она, может быть, всё ещё живёт с родителями. Он не был уверен, стоит ли спрашивать её — вдруг ей было семнадцать, и это было очевидно?

— Эм, Клэр? — осторожно начал Брайан. — Когда ты планируешь уезжать?

Ничего лучше он не придумал, и очень надеялся, что у него получится хоть что-то узнать.

Клэр пожала плечами.

— Думала остаться подольше, — ответила она. — Но всё в порядке; можем ехать прямо сейчас. Мой сосед уехал, так что можно завалиться ко мне.

Брайан даже не старался подавить вырвавшийся из груди облегчённый вздох.

— Прости меня, Роджер, правда, — продолжала меж тем девушка. — Мама была подавлена, а папа… Ему было жаль, ему правда было жаль. Они так много о тебе говорили, и я подумала, он хочет измениться… Я не думала, что всё пойдёт так… — Клэр осеклась, согнувшись и закрыв лицо руками. Она заплакала.

Брайан обвил её плечи рукой.

— Это не твоя вина, — мягко произнёс он. — Ты просто хотела, чтобы твоя семья снова была вместе.

Клэр кивнула, всё ещё пряча лицо в ладонях, и затряслась.

Мэй погладил её плечи, не пытаясь, однако, успокоить её, давая возможность выплакаться.

Брайан рос одиноким ребёнком. У него толком не было друзей в школе, он был слишком увлечён космосом, чтобы заводить знакомства. Дома его ждали родители, любящие и понимающие, но не способные заменить сверстников, поэтому он очень хотел братика или сестрёнку, и даже как-то попросил у мамы на шестой день рождения. Сейчас, сидя рядом с Клэр, он словно бы вернулся в детство, и Мэй задался вопросом, успокаивал ли её так же когда-то Роджер.

Вскоре Клэр выпрямилась и вытерла глаза рукавом пальто.

— Пошли отсюда, — предложила она. — У меня есть настолки. Устроим настоящее Рождество; только ты и я.

Брайан кивнул и почувствовал, как лёгкая улыбка расползается по лицу.

— Да, — ответил он. — Звучит здорово.


	12. Глава 12. Рождество Джона.

С самого начала, проснувшись ранним утром в ледяной квартире, Джон был уверен — Рождество едва ли пройдёт хорошо.

Праздник этот для него всегда был чем-то особенным. В детстве родители поощряли его веру в Санту, и он до сих пор помнил, как, сидя в сочельник в своей постели, отчаянно противился желанию закрыть глаза, боясь упустить из виду его сани. Когда же он подрос достаточно, чтобы перестать верить в сказки, то стал писать записки от имени Санты для Джули, чтобы и у сестры остались хорошие воспоминания. Его родственники были спокойными, и Джону часто хотелось быть с ними чуть ближе, и в Рождество он действительно ощущал себя частью семьи. Он ощущал себя любимым.

Разумеется, остальным Дикон в этом никогда не признавался. Он и так чувствовал, что выбивается из компании — новенький, да ещё и самый младший — и не хотел усугублять ситуацию. Он буквально слышал, как будет смеяться над ним Роджер, видел, как будет хмуриться Брайан, пытаясь понять, откуда в нём взялось столько детской наивности, и предвкушал многочисленные вопросы от Фредди. Он накрутил себя достаточно к тому моменту, как Фредди и Роджер опустились на диван рядом с ним. Вид у обоих был такой, словно они вот-вот готовы были упасть замертво.

Джон попытался напомнить себе, что они и так находились в трудном положении, и что он сам не хотел бы отправиться на обед к семье Булсара, но всё равно почувствовал укол зависти, особенно по отношению к Фредди. Тот, казалось, нервничал целыми днями, доставая Джона всевозможными навязчивыми вопросами о его семье, что лишь ещё раз напоминало Дикону о том, что в этом году он не будет частью праздника и застрянет в чужой квартире с Брайаном. Брайана, он, конечно, любил, но вряд ли предпочёл бы провести Рождество в его компании.

Так или иначе, пока Мэй пытался отвлечь Роджера (который, кажется, встал не с той ноги), Джон притащил пакет с мишурой и безделушками, купленными в комиссионке, и попытался хоть как-то улучшать обстановку.

Он разогрел духовку, намереваясь приготовить печёный картофель по рецепту матери. Вскоре уехал несчастный Роджер, и Брайан принялся помогать Джону с готовкой. Мэй, казалось, пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, пристально глядя на картошку, так, словно бы в ней заключался смысл его существования. Дикон не знал, что делать с подобными его настроениями, а потому просто молчал. К тому же, воцарившаяся на кухне тишина была весьма уютной, и если бы он закрыл глаза, то почти смог бы представить стоящую рядом мать, помогающую ему нарезать картофель.

А потом в дверь постучали.

Молодая (даже, наверное, младше Джона) девушка была так сильно похожа на Роджера, что Дикон почти сразу узнал в ней его сестру. Судя по отсутствующему выражению лица Брайана во время большей части их разговора, тому потребовалось немного больше времени, но когда он наконец понял, кто перед ним, его глаза загорелись.

Клэр просила Роджера приехать домой на Рождество.

Брайан отвёл Дикки в сторону, оставив девушку неловко мяться на пороге. Мэй знал о ситуации не больше Джона и понятия не имел, что здесь делает Клэр и почему Роджер, оказывается, врал о своих родителях.

— Ты не против, если я поеду с ней? — спросил Мэй, беспокойно хмуря лоб. Взгляд его метался от Дикона к Клэр. — Прости. Я знаю, ты хотел провести день вместе, но… она, похоже, правда расстроена.

Девушка действительно выглядела расстроенной, а руки её тряслись. У сестры Джона тоже иногда случались приступы тревоги, но она никогда не боялась своего брата.

Дикон уже давно вырос и прекрасно понимал, что Рождество следует проводить с семьёй. Он не мог лишить Клэр встречи с родными — или, по крайней мере, с самым близким, к чему она могла подобраться в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Итак, Джон отпустил Брайана и таким образом впервые в жизни остался один в Рождество.

После того, как Мэй захлопнул за собой дверь, квартира погрузилась в какую-то гнетущую тишину. Не было слышно даже шума машин с улицы — люди предпочитали проводить день в компании родных вместо того, чтобы тратить время на работу, учёбу или походы по магазинам. Джон замер посреди квартиры, вытянув руки по швам, и его уши едва не покалывало от того, как усердно он пытался уловить хоть малейший шорох. Однако все его попытки оказались безуспешными. Он остался один.

Не то чтобы Джон не привык к одиночеству. Он уже довольно долго жил самостоятельно и, возвращаясь после тяжёлого дня, загруженного занятиями в университете или репетициями группы, даже наслаждался стоящей в квартире спокойной тишиной. Однако сейчас, в Рождество…

Дикки затолкал эти мысли подальше. Он уже не был ребёнком. И хотя ему меньше всего хотелось проводить праздник в одиночестве, изменить он ничего не мог, а потому просто собирался извлечь самое лучшее из сложившейся ситуации.

Он вернулся на кухню и поставил противень с картофелем в печь. Затем, скитаясь в ожидании по пустой квартире, забрёл в комнату Роджера, где нашёл гитару, на которой тот играл до того, как уехать.

Джон пока не решался поделиться с остальными, но он вот уже несколько недель занимался написанием песни. Сначала ему хотелось показать её, услышать мнения и предложения. Ему хотелось, чтобы Фредди смотрел на него с той же гордостью, с какой смотрел на Роджера, когда тот впервые принёс в студию свой материал.

Но он никак не мог улучить момент. Казалось, у группы всегда находились дела поважнее, и никто не спрашивал ничего у Джона. Ему же просто тяжело было вмешиваться в их споры. Поначалу, когда Роджер или Фредди помогали ему, это было не так сложно, но теперь, когда ругань и ссоры выходили из-под контроля, на Дикона перестали обращать внимание.

И именно поэтому он собирался уйти. Он чувствовал, будто его лишили голоса.

Лишили голоса. Теперь он не был безголосым. Фредди поощрял попытки Джона петь, хотя сам скучал по своему голосу. Фредди сказал, что в нём есть что-то помимо этого самого голоса. Фредди верил в Джона.

Возможно, новая песня станет идеальным подарком для него к Рождеству.

***

 

Джон играл на дешёвой акустической гитаре до тех пор, пока не запищал таймер. К тому времени его уверенность значительно возросла: песня была почти закончена, и голос Фредди помог добавить финальные штрихи. Возможно, в будущем он, как Брайан, на каждом шагу будет требовать обратной связи, однако на первый раз чувствовал себя комфортнее с завершённой работой, которую с гордостью готов был показать Фредди.

Джон положил гитару на диван и пошёл вынимать картошку. Масло и жир зашипели на на противне, когда он вытащил его из духовки и поставил на плиту. Сами дольки покрылись золотистой корочкой. Пахло просто идеально. Для одного Джона картофеля определённо было слишком много — возможно, даже для него с Брайаном — но мамина картошка была его самым любимым блюдом, так что он был даже рад возможности наесться до отвала.

Он выложил дольки на тарелку и вернулся к дивану. Квартира, не тревожимая более звуками гитары, погрузилась в тишину. Картошки определённо было достаточно.

Джон воткнул вилку в одну из долек. Внутри она была белой и мягкой, и когда он положил кусочек в рот, то ощутил такой сильный взрыв вкуса, что на глаза его едва не навернулись слёзы.

Картошка была вкусной, но повисшая в квартире тишина давила на Дикона тяжёлым одеялом, а украшения, которые он развесил в попытке создать праздничное настроение, теперь словно бы смотрели на него с осуждением.

Он планировал есть до тех пор, пока его не начнёт тошнить, но к тому времени, как он взялся за третью картофелину, она перестала казаться ему такой уж аппетитной, хрустящая корочка снаружи размякла и оседала пылью на языке. Поэтому, вместо того, что-то продолжить есть, Джон встал и положил остатки блюда в холодильник. Ему не особо нравилась замороженная картошка, но он подумал, что, возможно, можно будет сделать из неё пирог.

Неожиданно трель телефонного звонка разрезала тишину комнаты, заставив Дикона подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Этот внезапный громкий звук так сильно напугал Джона, что когда он снял трубку, рука его слегка тряслась. Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться.

— Да-да? — спросил Джон, поднося трубку к уху.

— Дикки, это ты? — раздался на том конце голос Брайана.

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Роджер?

— Да, это я, — произнёс Роджер. — Отец Брайана хочет знать, планирую я работать в государственной службе или в академии, и я понятия не имею, что ответить. Позовёшь Брайана к телефону?

— Эм, нет, — ответил Джон. — Его сейчас нет дома. Твоя сестра заезжала, позвала тебя домой на Рождество, так что он уехал с ней.

Повисшая вслед за этим пауза была такой долгой, что Дикон уже начал думать, что связь оборвалась. Только он собирался было открыть рот, чтобы позвать Роджера, как тот заговорил сам.

— Он что?

— Клэр позвала его провести Рождество с твоими родителями, — повторил Джон, прищурившись. — Почему ты сказал, что они в Испании?

Снова повисло молчание, после которого Роджер, быстро протараторив «Мне пора», повесил трубку.

Складка между бровями Джона углублялась по мере того, как росло его любопытство по поводу лжи Тейлора. Судя по состоявшемуся только что разговору, дело было не просто в недопонимании.

Так или иначе, долго думать об этом Дикон не мог — тишина снова начала опускаться на квартиру, и он почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. Джон почувствовал, что ни минуты больше не сможет сидеть в пустой квартире. Натянув на себя куртку и обувшись, он взял с полки ключи и направился к выходу из дома.

Ситуация с погодой на улице обстояла куда хуже, и ему пришлось плотнее закутаться в пальто. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, он пробирался через лужи и слякоть — холодное солнце кое-где всё-таки растопило снег. Джон не знал, куда идёт — просто шёл вперёд, переставляя ноги так быстро, как только мог, в попытке хоть немного согреться.

На дорогах не было ни пешеходов, ни машин, однако солнце светило сквозь слой белых облаков, и Дикон больше не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Прошатавшись по улицам около получаса, он вдруг услышал детский смех, раздающийся неподалёку. Джон остановился, прислушиваясь, и в конце концов смог различить голоса. Заинтересовавшись, он, поскольку идти всё равно было некуда, свернул в переулок и пошёл на шум.

Голоса доносились со стороны парка. Было множество других мест, где Джон охотнее бы отпраздновал своё Рождество, но, поскольку других планов у него не было, он решил всё-таки зайти посмотреть, кому это пришло в голову проводить праздник посреди заснеженной улицы.

Парк был укрыт снежной шапкой — замёрзшая почва поглощала куда меньше тепла, чем дорожный асфальт и бетон. Голые деревья, тянущиеся своими ветвями к солнцу, однако, казались приветливыми. Двое детишек сновали по игровой площадке, крича и смеясь. Столик для пикника, расположенный неподалёку, был заставлен сумками и корзинами, и окружившая его небольшая группка взрослых то и дело поглядывала на резвящуюся ребятню.

Несколько других скамеек, рассыпанных по парку, также были заняты. Один человек сидел неподалёку от Джона, тогда как другой был едва различим — ярко выделялся на серо-коричневом фоне того его жёлтый плащ. Не зная, что ещё предпринять, Дикон опустился на пустую скамейку.

От одиночества это его не избавило, однако под лёгкое дуновение ветерка и звонкий ребяческий визг переносить его стало значительно легче. Джон запустил руки в карманы куртки в попытке согреться. Он собирался проторчать здесь так долго, как только смог бы.

Когда холод стал невыносимым, Джон вдруг услышал приближающиеся шаги и повернул голову. Перед ним остановилась темнокожая женщина которую он ранее видел у стола. На вид ей было около шестидесяти, толстое пальто доставало ей до колен, а на голове её красовался ярко-зелёный шарф. Она улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, — начала она. Джон различил в её речи сильный акцент, но не смог понять, какой конкретно, и просто нервно улыбнулся в ответ. — Меня зовут Шерин. Можно побеспокоить?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Дикон. — Я Джон, — он тут же сморщился, осознав, что должен был представиться как «Фредди».

Женщина не протянула руки, только кивнула, и улыбка её стала ещё шире.

— Вижу, ты сидишь здесь один, — сказала она. — Не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Она указала на стол, где расположилось ещё четверо людей, которых Джон заметил при входе в парк.

— Не откажусь, — ответил он с удивлением. — Спасибо.

Шерин широко улыбнулась и повела его к столу. Подойдя ближе, Джон увидел утеплённые мешки и фольгу, помогающую сохранить еду тёплой. Он обвёл стол глазами и заключил, что для такого количества людей еды определённо было слишком много.

Его представили остальной случайной компании. За столом сидел Пэтмэн, муж Шерин, который не говорил по-английски, Мина, их дочь и мать двоих играющих на площадке детей, а также Басур, муж Мины.

— Откуда ты, Джон? — спросила Мина. — Ты явно не местный.

Тот моргнул, удивлённый её прямотой. Он почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам. Легко было забыть, что ты вдруг перестал выглядеть как типичный житель Лондона. Джон старался не нервничать; в конце концов, сама Мина, с её смуглой кожей, чёрными волосами и тёмно-синим шарфом, укрывающим голову, точно как у её матери, была мало похожа на англичанку, так что вопрос вряд ли был задан из злых побуждений.

— Эм, я из Лестера, — он решил придерживаться правды.

— Но твоя семья… — продолжала допытываться Мина.

— Э-э-э, — неловко протянул Джон, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, что Фредди рассказывал о своей жизни. Он определённо помнил, как тот что-то говорил о родном городе, но никогда не уделял этой информации достаточно внимания. Его внутренности сжались, когда он внезапно понял, что знает о друге гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы.

— Это не так важно, — встрял Басур, муж Мины. Его собственный акцент, как и акцент Джона, напоминал английский, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что мужчина живёт в Лондоне довольно давно.

— Да, ты прав, — поддержала Шерин. Она поставила перед Джоном тарелку с рисом, явно приправленным специями или каким-то соусом, и с мясом, судя по всему, с бараниной. — Мы — пуштуны. Переехали из Пакистана, когда дети были маленькими.

— Оу, — Джон опустил вилку в рис. Внезапно в голову его пришла ещё одна мысль. — У меня аллергия на лактозу.

— Не волнуйся! — успокоила его Шерин. — Я готовила еду; там нет молочных продуктов.

Джон, кивнув в ответ на объяснения, поднёс наконец вилку ко рту. Рис буквально таял во рту. Он отдавал сладким, чего Дикон, признаться, не ожидал, и, хотя и не был сильно горячим, не успел до конца остыть.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Джон, осознав, что так и не поблагодарил Шерин. — Очень вкусно.

Та улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала в ответ. Мина позвала детей с площадки, а Джон ускорился, боясь, что еда может остыть.

Пэтмэн сказал Шерин что-то на незнакомом Джону языке, и та ответила ему тем же.

— Джон, — начала Мина, когда её родители замолчали. Её дети, мальчик и девочка, уселись рядом с ней на скамейке и теперь молча пережёвывали еду. — Так что привело тебя в парк?

Тот опустил взгляд на стол.

— Просто гулял, — смущённо проговорил он. Ему было неловко признавать, что у него нет компании на Рождество. Джон понадеялся, что остальные не станут приставать к нему по этому поводу.

— Ты не празднуешь с семьёй? — удивилась Мина.

Джон ничего не смог с собой поделать — его лицо покраснело, он отчаянно сверлил взглядом деревянную столешницу. В ушах звенело, и Дикон испугался, что может вдруг разрыдаться прямо тут.

— Мои родители уехали, — выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову. — Они предпочитают более тёплый климат, — ему вспомнились слова Роджера.

Мина замычала в ответ, отправляя в рот очередную ложку. Её дочь в это время рассыпала целую вилку риса, испачкавшись, и Басур повернулся к ней, чтобы помочь всё убрать.

— Не знаю, какой веры придерживается твоя семья, Джон, а мы — мусульмане, — произнесла Шерин. Джон поднял на неё взгляд. Она почему-то внушала больше доверия, чем её дочь. — Мы празднуем Рождество не так, как наши соседи. Каждый год я что-нибудь готовлю, и мы выходим сюда. И приглашаем всех, кто вдруг захочет домашней еды.

— О, — выдохнул Джон, не зная, что ещё ответить, и почувствовал, как вновь заливается краской лицо. Со стороны он наверняка выглядел жалко — сидел совершенно один в полупустом парке. Дикон попытался подавить смущение, убеждая себя в том, что, в конце концов, за многие годы проведения праздника они наверняка встречали бедолаг похуже, но ему всё же трудно было бороться с неловкостью. Находиться в центре внимания он не привык. Пытаясь увести тему разговора в другое русло, он спросил:

— А почему?

— Рождество — трудный праздник для англичан, — просто ответила Шерин. — Некоторые люди не ладят с семьёй; у некоторых семьи нет; а некоторые находятся от семьи слишком далеко, — она вздохнула и, оперевшись локтями о стол, положила подбородок на сцепленные в замок ладони. — Моя семья живёт далеко, — нерешительно, словно бы подбирая слова, говорила женщина. — Я редко общаюсь со своей сестрой. Телефон стоит дорого. Каждый Байрам я с тоской вспоминаю о ней.

Джон не знал, что такое Байрам, но спрашивать не стал. Шерин отвела взгляд, затерявшись в мыслях. Сын Мины потянул маму за рукав и, наклонившись к её уху, что-то зашептал.

Шерин сморгнула задумчивую пелену с глаз и улыбнулась.

— Англичане может и хороши в производстве вещей, — заговорила она. — Но в общении с соседями они полный ноль.

Джон дёрнул уголком губ и отправил в рот ещё одну вилку с рисом и бараниной.

***

Джон провёл около часа в компании Шерин и её семьи, слушая разговоры и доедая необычный рождественский ужин. Сам он по большей части молчал, наслаждаясь компанией, пусть и не совсем той, какую ему хотелось бы видеть. Когда же холод стал одолевать его, Дикон, вежливо попрощавшись со всеми, отправился домой. Чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше.

Вернувшись в тёплую (из-за оставленного включённым обогревателя) квартиру, он вновь встретился с тишиной, уже, однако, не такой угнетающей. Взяв с дивана забытую гитару, он принялся репетировать песню.

Сидя с гитарой и мурлыча себе под нос, Джон, впервые с момента потери собственного тела, почувствовал себя комфортно в одиночестве.

Он играл около часа. Солнце уже начало заходить за горизонт, когда дверь в квартиру распахнулась. Джон затих и, обернувшись, увидел Фредди.

Походка Меркьюри разительно отличалась от походки Джона. Его спина обычно всегда была прямой, что придавало уверенности его облику и являлось почти полной противоположностью фирменной сутулости Дикки. Возможно, посторонний человек вряд ли различил бы это, но Фредди двигался в очень нетипичной для Джона манере. Впрочем, сейчас он вошёл слегка сгорбившись, а появившаяся на его лице приветственная улыбка была слабой.

Джон встал и облокотил гитару на кресло, пока Фредди закрывал дверь.

— Привет, — произнёс Дикки. — Как всё прошло?

Фредди посмотрел на него с секунду, а потом отвёл взгляд и заправил прядь волос за ухо.

— О, знаешь… — он старался говорить непринуждённо, однако все его попытки провалились.

Дикки нахмурился.

— Всё хорошо? — переспросил он. — Как мама?

Его голос, должно быть, звучал слишком встревоженно, потому что Фредди вдруг снова поднял глаза.

— С ней всё хорошо, вроде, — ответил он. — Просто я не ожидал, что твой дедушка… Ну… — Фредди нахмурился.

— О, — ответил Джон, отводя взгляд. — Всё в порядке.

Он не особо любил разговаривать о дедушке.

Фредди, должно быть, и сам всё понял, потому что тут же сменил тему.

— Как прошёл день, дорогуша? — спросил он, опуская руку на плечо Джона. — Где Брайан?

— Уехал, — пожал плечами тот. — Сестра Роджера приезжала, предложила поехать на Рождество к родителям, и он уехал.

Фредди нахмурился, слегка сжимая плечо Джона.

— Сестра Роджера? — переспросил он. — Я думал, его родные в Испании.

Фредди был лучшим другом Роджера, так что Дикки слегка удивился тому, что он не знал о лжи друга. Он снова передёрнул плечами, и на этот раз рука Меркьюри соскользнула вниз.

Джон ощутил лёгкое покалывание том месте, где раньше находилась ладонь друга.

— Судя по всему, он не хотел, чтобы Брайан ехал к его родителям, — мягко произнёс Дикон.

— Ты так и не ответил, — неожиданно сказал Фредди, и энергия вернулась в его голос. — Как прошёл день? Надеюсь, не сильно напряжно было застрять здесь одному.

— Ну, я не застрял, — отозвался Дикки. — Вовсе нет.

И внезапно он рассказал Фредди всё от начала и до конца. Он рассказал, как чувствовал себя, когда ушёл Брайан, как попытался приготовить мамину картошку, но та в отсутствии семьи оказалась совсем другой на вкус, рассказал о прогулке в парке, о встрече с Шерин и её семьёй, о необычной, но вкусной еде, которую он сегодня попробовал, о том, что эта самая еда ощущалась гораздо более «домашней», чем приготовленная им раннее картошка, потому что на этот раз он ел в компании с кем-то. В какой-то момент разговора они оба опустились на диван, повернувшись друг к другу.

— А потом я пришёл домой, ну и… Вот мы здесь, — сбивчиво закончил Дикон.

Он посмотрел на Фредди. Тот улыбался, и в глазах его плясали те самые искорки, коих Джон не видел уже давно. Обычно Дикки смущался, когда ему приходилось много разговаривать, но с Фредди это было легко. С Фредди это было естественно.

— Фредди, откуда ты? — спросил вдруг Джон.

Меркьюри, придвигающийся всё ближе и ближе к Дикону по мере того, как тот вёл свой рассказ, слушающий его с живым интересом и улыбкой на лице, внезапно отпрянул, и уголки его губ опустились.

— Я не хотел… — в нерешительности продолжил Дикки. — Я не хочу сказать ничего плохого, просто ты мой друг и ты нравишься мне, а я о тебе почти ничего не знаю! То есть я знаю, что ты родился на Занзибаре и жил какое-то время в Индии, но мне хочется узнать тебя поближе…

Джон замолчал, чувствуя, что, наверное, ляпнул что-то не то. Ему ведь самому стало некомфортно, когда в парке Мина указала на то, что он не выглядит, как англичанин. Он никогда не задумывался о Фредди как о ком-то постороннем, а сегодня обнаружил, что знает его гораздо меньше, чем хотел бы.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко отозвался Меркьюри. — Прости, что так резко среагировал. Иногда, когда люди спрашивают меня об этом… Они не всегда спрашивают с добрыми намерениями.

Дикки кивнул, закусив губу.

— Так… Ну, как ты уже знаешь, я родился на Занзибаре, — начал Фредди всё тем же тихим голосом. Он явно не привык к таким разговорам. — Также меня не всегда звали Фредди. Мои родители дали мне имя Фаррух.

— Фаррух? — повторил Джон.

Фредди кивнул.

— Теперь это уже не важно, — сказал он зачем-то. Джон, разумеется, знал, что Фредди зовут Фредди. История его жизни, напротив, была ему неизвестна, и Меркьюри никогда не рассказывал ему больше тех фактов, которые обычно озвучивают при знакомстве. Дикон подтянул ноги к себе и, обхватив руками коленки, стал слушать.

Фредди сбивчиво поведал ему о родителях и о первых годах жизни на Занзибаре. Рассказал, как ребёнком переехал в Индию и жил с тётей и бабушкой, которые научили его играть на пианино. Он подошёл к периоду обучения в школе и, чувствуя, что перебивать его не собираются, повысил голос. Фредди улыбался, вспоминая о том, как они с друзьями, теперь оставшимися далеко в Индии, разыгрывали учителей. Джон напрягся, слушая рассказы о том, как, прибыв вместе с родителями на родину, Меркьюри обнаружил, что в их стране им больше не рады; как ночью страшно было слышать стукающиеся о крышу дома камни, а днём — выслушивать многочисленные оскорбления. Он рассказал Дикону о своём парсийском прошлом, о вере своих родителей и о том, как собственный жизненный опыт заставил его в этой вере усомниться.

Закончив наконец говорить, Фредди, словно бы истощённый, откинулся на диванные подушки. Квартира была погружена в темноту, и Джон мог разглядеть собеседника лишь благодаря свету уличных фонарей, проникающему в окно.

— Не помню, чтобы я кому-то вот так рассказывал историю своей жизни, — с лёгкой усмешкой в голосе произнёс Фредди.

У Джона в голове вертелось миллион вопросов, начиная с системы образования в Индии и заканчивая погодой на Занзибаре и тем, каково было Меркьюри проводить так мало времени с родителями. Сейчас, однако, задавать их ему не хотелось. Фредди и так рассказал достаточно, и это было самым лучшим Рождественским подарком, потому что теперь, по крайней мере, Дикон больше не видел перед собой незнакомца. Он чувствовал, будто его посвятили во что-то особенное.

Джон посмотрел на Фредди. В тусклом освещении он выглядел почти настоящим, словно бы не находился сейчас в чужом теле. Дикон пожалел, что под рукой нет фотоаппарата, потому что никогда не чувствовал такого сильного желания что-либо сохранить в памяти.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

Ему показалось, что Фредди улыбнулся.

Неожиданно Джону в голову пришла ещё одна идея. Не раздумывая, боясь лишний раз напугать себя, он спрыгнул с дивана и, схватив гитару, сел рядом с Фредди, устроив её на коленях.

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — объяснил он слегка неуверенно. — Если ты, конечно, не против.

Фредди тотчас выпрямился. Его лицо появилось в свете уличного фонаря, глаза сияли.

— Ты написал песню? — спросил он.

Джон кивнул, устремляя взгляд на гриф, словно бы ища нужный лад.

— Чудесно, дорогой! — воскликнул Фредди. — Я бы очень хотел послушать. Как ты назвал её?

— «Misfire», — ответил Дикон. — Недавно начал над ней работать.

Фредди в ответ лишь кивнул, и Джон, опустив руки к гитаре, начал играть, третий раз за день.

Он старался не обращать на Меркьюри особого внимания, боясь сбиться, но, учитывая то, что тот придвигался к нему всё ближе, не отвлекаться было довольно сложно. В какой-то момент, на середине песни, Фредди вообще положил ладонь ему на колено, и несмотря на это Джон каким-то образом умудрился сыграть всю песню без запинок. Закончив, Дикон застыл, ожидая вердикта от человека, которого он уважал как музыканта больше, чем кого-либо другого.

— Дорогуша, это потрясающе! — Фредди подался вперёд, сжимая его коленку.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Джон, мысленно коря себя за то, как неуверенно прозвучал его голос.

— Ещё бы! — воскликнул Фредди. — Ты написал её сам?

Дикон кивнул.

— Пустяки, — ответил он. — Вы с Брайаном кучу таких песен пишете.

Фредди затряс головой.

— Мы с Брайаном дописываем их до половины, а потом просим помощи у остальных, — сказал он. — Ты написал всё сам от начала и до конца. Ты должен гордиться собой.

Джон закусил губу, но всё же не удержался от улыбки. Он уважал Фредди как музыканта и любил как друга и ему было страшно пересилить себя и сыграть ему песню. Теперь же он был рад, что всё-таки сделал это.

Фредди чуть подался вперёд. Дикки почувствовал, как сердце бешено заколотилось в грудной клетке, и гитара издала громкий фальшивый треск, когда он непроизвольно опустил руки. Меркьюри внезапно коснулся рукой его щеки и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он придвинулся ещё чуть ближе, и Джон почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

Дикон отвернулся. Фредди отдёрнул руку, словно ошпаренный.

— Прости! — закричал он.

— Не нужно, — тихо ответил Джон. — Не извиняйся, — он снова посмотрел на Фредди. — Я не говорю «нет», — мягко сказал он. — По правде говоря, я не против сказать «да», но… Я не хочу целоваться сам с собой. Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Беспокойство исчезло из взгляда Фредди, и он широко улыбнулся.

— Да, — горячо воскликнул он, кивая головой. — Да, мы можем подождать!

Дикки улыбнулся. Он медленно взял ладонь Фредди в свою. Тот сжал его руку в ответ, и они какое-то время просто сидели так, в тишине и в темноте.

Услышав скрип открывающейся двери, Дикки подпрыгнул на месте и едва успел выдернуть руку, прежде чем в гостиной зажёгся свет.

— Ужас, ну и холодрыга там! — пробормотал Брайан. Он остановился у входа в комнату. — Вы чего в темноте сидите?

Джон уже было принялся оправдываться, однако Фредди перебил его:

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось? — он встал и подошёл к Брайану. — Ты что, подрался?

Джон снова развернулся к Мэю, чтобы разглядеть его получше. Тот выглядел напряжённым, каким обычно бывал в наиболее сложные периоды учёбы, а вокруг левого глаза чётко вырисовывался лиловый фингал. Дикон медленно поднялся на ноги.

Взгляд Брайана метался метался от Джона к Фредди. Он выглядел почти напуганным, словно бы не знал, что предпринять. Наконец, повернувшись к Меркьюри, он выпалил со злостью:

— А ты не догадался?

Фредди отступил назад, сбитый с толку.

— Что? — спросил он с отчаянием. — Это был кто-то из соседей?

Брайан усмехнулся.

— То есть ты правда не знаешь? — нотки металла всё ещё слышались в его голосе.

Фредди отпрянул, встревоженный такой враждебностью.

— Не знаю чего? — закричал он. — Клянусь, я понятия не имею, о чём ты!

Брайан сощурился. Казалось, он пытается понять, действительно ли Меркьюри не врёт. Наконец его плечи поникли, и он уставился в пол, решив, очевидно, что Фредди ему не враг.

— Извини, — произнёс он. — Я думал, ты знаешь…

— Знаю, кто ударил тебя? — спросил тот. — Почему я вообще должен знать?

Брайан закусил губу, не поднимая глаз. Дикки в озадаченно смотрел на него. Не то чтобы Брайан раньше никогда не дрался, но он никогда не выглядел таким смущённым и пристыженным. Обычно он, как и Роджер ввязывался в перепалки из-за слишком большого количества алкоголя и беспечности. Насколько Джон знал, Мэй весь день провёл с семьёй Роджера. На улице едва успело стемнеть. Когда же он успел подраться?

И тут ему всё стало ясно.

Внутри у Джона всё похолодело, и он почувствовал, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Внезапно факты сложились в один ужасный пазл, и, как бы отчаянно Дикону ни хотелось, чтобы пазл этот оказался ложью, всё это слишком походило на правду — Роджер лгал им, хотя знал, что это обернётся неприятными последствиями; он слишком уж волновался по поводу Рождества у Брайана; Клэр была грустной и вела себя так, будто у Тейлора должны были быть причины не поехать с ней; Брайан вернулся с синяком под глазом и орал на Фредди, потому что думал, что Фредди, лучший друг Роджера, знает, что с ним произошло.

Джон схватился за спинку дивана.

— Это они сделали? — спросил он, всё ещё надеясь на отрицательный ответ.

Брайан посмотрел на него, будто бы раздумывая, раскрывать ли ему детали. В конце концов он кивнул.

— Его отец, по большей части, — коротко ответил Мэй.

— Подожди, что? — воскликнул совершенно растерянный Фредди, будто бы ещё не совсем осознавший ситуацию. — Чей отец?

— Я весь день провёл с родителями Роджера. Как думаешь, Фредди, чей отец это сделал?

Тот внезапно дёрнулся, будто бы хотел коснуться Брайана, но в конечном счёте просто прикрыл рот рукой.

— За что? — спросил он глухо.

— За то, что я поменял специальность, — холодно, с сарказмом ответил Мэй. — А перед этим он оскорбил меня, потому что я сказал, что заключил контракт с звукозаписывающей студией.

Фредди машинально тряхнул головой. У Джона гудела голова, он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить рассказы Роджера о детстве, пытаясь найти зацепки в них. Он подумал, что Фредди, должно быть, чувствует себя в разы хуже — он столько лет жил с Роджером под одной крышей и был его лучшим другом даже дольше. И действительно, Меркьюри был близок к панике.

Брайан, к сожалению, либо этого не заметил, либо сделал вид.

— А ты живёшь с ним! — обратился он к Фредди. — Сколько праздников он говорил, что его родители уехали? Не казалось тебе это странным?

Фредди побледнел. Не отнимая руку от лица он вдруг наклонился вперёд, будто мышцы его живота начали непроизвольно сокращаться. Вскоре Меркьюри уже сидел на полу, зарывшись руками в волосы.

Джон подался вперёд и обнял его за плечи.

— Да перестань же ты! — сказал он Брайану. — Он ни в чём не виноват!

Мэй выглядел пристыженным, но всё внимание Джона уже было обращено к Фредди. Тот тяжело дышал и скулил, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.

Это встревожило Джона. У него самого случались панические атаки, но наблюдать их со стороны было совсем по-другому. Он в отчаянии гладил плечи Фредди, не зная, как ещё успокоить его. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось переживать ничего подобного, и сейчас он не на шутку перепугался, видя, как страдает его друг.

— Всё хорошо, — говорил Джон. — Всё будет хорошо! Брайан извиняется, правда, Брайан? — он одарил Мэя суровым взглядом.

Тот замер, открыв рот, напуганный происходящим не меньше.

Брайан кивнул, и пряди светлых волос упали ему на лицо.

— Да, прости меня! — воскликнул он. — Я… Я знаю, это не твоя вина… Я просто ужасно зол, — он опустился на колени рядом с Фредди и, положив руку на его свободное плечо, слегка сжал. — Прости пожалуйста, Фред.

Постепенно дыхание Фредди выровнялось, и он расслабился. Он медленно опустил руки, попутно вырвав несколько прядей волос.

— Я не знал, — пробормотал он, выпрямляясь, и у Джона сжалось сердце, когда он увидел слёзы в его глазах. — Я правда не знал.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Мэй. — Поэтому и разозлился. На себя. За то, что вёл себя так, будто его переживания ничего не значат, — он затих и начал ковырять ворс ковра. — Он ведь звонил мне, — вдруг сказал Брайан, Джон дёрнулся, вспомнив странный телефонный разговор. — Умолял вернуться домой, — Мэй сморщился, и Дикону показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. — А я спросил его, что он такого сделал со своими родными, что они перестали общаться с ним. Я обвинил его.

Дикки кивнул, не зная, что ответить.

Они немного посидели вместе, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Затем Дикки отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать всем чай и, когда он вернулся с кружками в руках, все трое устроились в гостиной и стали ждать.

Каждый был изнурён и вымотан, но все понимали, что трудный разговор ещё не окончен. Отдохнуть как следует им также не удалось. Они даже не успели допить чай, когда дверь квартиры распахнулась в последний раз, и Роджер вошёл в комнату, настороженно оглядывая друзей, словно оценивая уровень опасности, исходящей от дикого животного.

Наконец его взгляд остановился на Брайане. Он внимательно, с беспокойством поглядел на него и, заметив синяк под глазом, разом помрачнел.


End file.
